Tale of the Demon Fox
by RogueRoguePhoenix
Summary: After years of planning, Uzumaki Naruto had razed Konoha to the ground and slaughtered his enemies. With the shinobi world dying, the demon ninja decided to seek peace in a new one. His arrival will spark a new revolution to all Yokais. -Dark Naruto-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No, I am not abandoning my other story. I've already replied to some of you who asked that I am completely rewriting it but a combination of real life issues, writer's block, laziness, and other ideas popping up in my head has prevented me from finishing my rewrite. I have currently only finished the first three of the rewritten chapters and even now, I'm thinking of editing them. But while I'm doing that, I feel an urge to write up a couple of crossovers as well. Please be patient while I write up my stories and enjoy this new, almost random idea that just popped up one really tiring night.**

**-Phoenix**

**OwO  
**

It had taken him fifteen years, much of which, sabotage and outright assassination had become a norm in his entire life. But finally, after meticulous planning and assimilation, he had achieved his true ambition. The sight before him now, was one that he enjoyed to the fullest.

Uzumaki Naruto watched in open satisfaction atop the crumbled Hokage monument. Below him, fire consumed the accursed village, mingling with the screams of the scared and dying. The air was thick with the stench of smoke and burnt flesh. Yet it was a smell of victory to the young blond, an accomplishment that he had yearned for ever since he had been but a child.

The village deserved it.

No one had seen fit to acknowledge him as a human. In fact, he was treated as the lowest of the vermins in society. He had to fend for himself ever since his toddler years and the only refuge he recieved was in the wilds, mingling with the beasts who recognized his hidden power.

They treated him as a demon so Naruto saw fit to become one. He eventually found out about his tenant and in sheer cunning and control, assimilated the demon fox into himself, becoming the next Kyuubi.

Ever since, he had methodically planned out the destruction of the village; going so far as to create the persona of a happy idiot with big dreams of becoming the Hokage.

The ruse had worked and he continued to grow unnoticed by his peers. He maintained his persona for quite some time while secretly, began to gather onto him a multitude of abilities and allies. It contined this way until Naruto was sure that everything had fallen into order.

His first order of business had been to take whatever advantage he could get in the shinobi world, whether they be political or blood. His unwitting teammate became the first to offer his aid against his will.

Taking the Uchiha's Sharingan had been so incredibly easy, and his look of absolute shock and horror had only been the icing on the cake.

His new eyes were set and thanks to his ability to harness youki, Naruto had mutated Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan into something else. Itachi, who had arrived soon after, commented on how it might have been a permanent Mangekyou before Naruto killed him. If he didn't have a permanent Sharingan before, he certainly obtained it after Itachi's death.

The next order of business was to eliminate all possible obstacles that may stand in his way. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his so called 'friends' from the Academy, were all butchered by him. Their shock at his betrayal only made their deaths all more easier to create.

It was almost sickening at how easy it was to betray them all, at how their eyes widen with sheer disbelief that it was Naruto, the so called idiot with the heart of gold, who stood on top, watching them bleed to death.

A part of him supposed that a dream long since lost would have been fulfilled had he retained that persona.

But vengeance had long since destroyed that dream and nothing short of Konoha's utter destruction would have satiated his desires.

And that desire had been fulfilled.

Without their great leaders and defenders to protect them, Konoha was absolutely defenseless when he launched his path of carnage. No one was spared, not even the women and children. In his eyes, all who bore the symbol of Konoha on their person was an enemy.

And by nightfall, he had smoked his enemies and ruined their homes.

"And with this, I take my leave." Naruto turned and walked away. There was nothing to remember the village now aside from the burnt ashes and the desecrated faces of the Hokage monument. By daylight, shinobis from all around will have sent scouts to check on just what happened. Soon, the lost of the strongest shinobi village will have created a power vacuum and infighting would occur.

Naruto left with a smile, knowing that this marked the destruction of the shinobi world.

The young blond casted an eye back towards the ruins once more, feeling just a hint of nostalgia and regret. Though he had been absolute in his mission, there were a few that he might have allowed to live, were he to have not hardened his heart.

Hinata, who had been nothing but good to him, was one that he might have had started a relationship with. For a time, him being with her had been a pleasant dream, where he was not the village's bane and she was not the important heiress of a powerful clan.

But like all dreams, it had to end. At the very least, he killed her as painlessly as possible and she seemed to have understood even as she laid dying in his arms.

He gave a small, sad smile, and never looked back again.

Naruto raised his arms and began chanting in the demonic tongue of the Bijuus. Ancient knowledge flooded into his mind and the air began to distort all around him. Were anyone still alive near him, they would have been utterly shocked at the amount of youki that was being released. It's volume was so great and thick that it looked as if a new fire had suddenly sprung up from atop the mountains.

Finally, the distortion in the enviroment gave way to a tear, opening up to reveal a river of energy. Naruto slowly lowered his hands and ran in without a second thought. The tear closed up and healed right after his entry, leaving no traces that the young demon had been there.

Naruto's actions had doomed the shinobi world and he had no regrets. He now goes to a new dimension; one where he would no longer have to associate with his past any longer.

_Goodbye._

**OwO**

**A/N: And that's it for the prologue or chapter 1. Keep in mind that this story is rate M for a reason. Also, I'm not going to drag a lot of stuff and it may seem to you that I am rushing relationships. Can't really make an excuse for that aside from the fact that I am an impatient man and I don't really like writing about developments forever. If anyone has any questions or would simply like a status check on my other story, feel free to leave a review or pm me. I'll reply if I can.**

**Edit: For the retard who doesn't have the balls to actually sign in and flame me, you obviously don't know jack shit about power vacuums and just how destructive they can leave an entire world. For instance, think what would happen if the USA were to descend into anarchy. We control many things in other countries. If we go, they'll be hard pressed not to go along with us. Now, Mr/Mrs. Skeptical. You obviously have terrible thinking skill and I'll choose to forgive the utter piece of crap that you decided to submit in response to my chapter. You criticize that common sense has left fan-fiction. Well in return, I'll go ahead and say you're pre-judgmental on my story just because I decided to go with the logical consequences involving a big power vacuum. I can continue to explain this stuff to you but I'll just go ahead and call you a big ol' retard who wouldn't know how to write if the magical writing fairy decided to bite you in your goddamn ass.  
**

**-Phoenix.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here's the first chapter. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. Both stories belongs to their respective owners and I make no profit from this story.**

**OwO  
**

It was a surprisingly good day for Akashiya Moka. Her morning had been restful, the blood she drank was incredibly fresh compared to the usual staleness, and as she had just entered the forest, a strangely cloaked person said that she was going to meet a very precious person today.

Who would have thought high school could start off so great?

The pink haired girl hummed a happy tune as she rode her bike down the dirt path before her. She was feeling so incredibly good that moment that she was sure the cloaked person's little prediction would come true too. Everything else had gone well so far, why not have a dear friend to top it all off?

It would have been the dearest of wishes fulfilled, one that she yearned for.

Suddenly, as if something had read her thoughts, a huge tear appeared in front of her. Moka cried out in surprise just as a blond figure popped out and crashed into her. With the unexpected force against her, the young vampire lost her grip on the bike and the both of them fell off to the ground.

Time seemed to have slowed and the vampire instinctively closed her eyes in preparation for the impact to come.

But at the same time, she felt arms circling around her body and she was then pressed against a surprisingly warm and firm body. The impact came but it was significantly dulled. She barely felt anything at all though it took her a moment to piece together what had just happened.

When she remembered, Moka realized that a person had popped out of nowhere and collided with her. That person had then caught her and held her in mid-air. Even after, she was still pressed comfortably against the body.

Her eyes slowly opened when she felt that person's arms left their embrace from her body. She turned her gaze upwards, noting that this mystery person was indeed male from the feel of his chest and the toned muscles in his stomach. Their eyes met and all of a sudden, she was met with the most frightening pair of eyes she had ever seen.

The two orbs that stared back were a deep shade of red, with slitted pupils not unlike those of a vampire. Yet the feel of this person was anything but. Something about him, something that only heightened senses such as a vampire could detect, gave off a feeling of great power, feral and extremely potent. Yet even then, it was perfectly held in control and almost hiddened away completely.

It intrigued as much as it frightened her. Though she wasn't the type to boast, Moka acknowledged that her race, the vampires, were considered as the elites amongst monsters. Very few were considered an equal and next to none were considered a superior.

Yet all of her vampiric senses were warning her. This person wasn't just superior compared to her, he was even more powerful than her father, an ancient vampire lord.

This information was a great shock to her. The girl could only continue to stare up at this mysterious figure in sheer disbelief.

Though even in this state, she noted that he was extremely handsome.

For awhile, neither of them said anything. The silence was almost unnerving though Moka took no notice of this. She was still entranced by this seemingly godly figure. A stray thought then entered her mind that this guy wasn't just handsome, he was practically drool-worthy.

Suddenly, the stranger shifted, catching her by surprise.

"Damn, you're certainly a bold, naughty girl. A guy can definitely get used to this."

"Eh...?" she had been caught up in his gruff, informal tone. But then, his words returned and she looked down to herself.

Moka's face immediately colored at just how provocative she looked, lying on top of him with on leg up as if to wrap around his waist. Her body was pressed against him with her hands placed on his chest. Lastly, the front of her school coat and blouse were parted. Though it's so that her rosary wouldn't be pressed so uncomfortably against her skin, it certainly looked very different in the eyes of anyone else.

The vampire eeped and hastily got off of the male before her. Her face burned with embarassment. The stranger got up and dusted himself, making a good display of the toned muscles under his shirt.

Despite herself, Moka began eying this guy who suddenly showed up from thin air. He was incredibly good looking, with an unmarred, almost aristocratic dominant feature. His blond hair was long and messy, with the back reaching below his shoulders and tied into three separate locks. It gave his appearance a good mix between the refined features of his face and the feral undertone of those eyes and length of hair.

From what the blond was wearing, Moka would not have suspected him to have looked incredibly strong. Sure, he had a lean build, but with the baggy-ness of those pants and thermos, it looked like he was simply skinny. If she had not felt those muscles underneath, she would not have thought him to have been incredibly powerful.

Moka had an inkling that this misleading appearance was done on purpose as she watched the blond went and flexed his wrists experimently.

"Man... I wasn't expecting to pop up and get smashed by someone." He sighed and cracked his neck rather loudly. "Damn that hurt."

She blushed and instinctively began an apology. "S-Sorry! You just appeared out of nowhere and I-!"

Yet before Moka could finish, a glint of red caught her eyes. It shone like a jewel in the sunlight, reflecting a crimson glow that her entire being instinctively knew.

Blood.

The stranger was bleeding from some unseen wound on the neck. Entranced, she could only stare at the crimson liquid as it flowed out. Her body and mind became completely entrhalled by the life giving fluid glinting like jewelry in the sun. Then, before she knew it, the vampire was pressing herself against him once more. Her hands moved up to gently lie against his chest and she stood up on tip-toes, bringing her face closer and closer to his neck.

The scent of blood became overpowering and her need to feed awoke. Moka's green eyes flared and slitted for a moment as she went and licked the blood from the stranger's neck.

Pure ecstacy flooded her nerves.

The blood that she tasted was delicious for a monster, almost human in its sheer richness and texture. Yet at the same time, there was an underlying tone of feral power that flooded her body in pleasure. It was scary at just the volume of power in this blood, having left its source in the body. Yet it was incredibe at how good it felt. She could only imagine, through that fog of pleasure, just how amazing if the blood was still in the body.

In this pleasure, Moka went and licked away all the blood yet strangely enough, she found no wound from him. Odd... where did the blood come from then?

"You know, if you want to take this to some room, I'd be happy to oblige."

Suddenly, her reason kicked in and her eyes widened in absolute horror. Moka gave a shriek and practically jumped away from the blond.

"S-Sorry! It's just that your blood smelled so good... almost like a human... that I just couldn't control myself!"

It was so completely mortifying to have lost control like that. What did the guy before her think of her now?

When she had enough courage, Moka turned her eyes upwards and met his gaze. The blond looked completely amused and that only inflamed her embarassment all that faster.

The blond grinned and introduced himself. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. You wouldn't happen to know just where the hell am I would you?"

"U-Uhm... You're in the campus of Yokai Academy. Ah, I'm Akashiya Moka, a vampire. Pleasure to meet you!" Her she smiled shyly. "A-and... sorry about licking your blood like that. I just couldn't control myself."

He waved off her apology but did look interested at the location. "Yokai Academy? Safe to say that there are no humans that attend it?"

"Definitely not. Humans are supposed to be killed immediately if they are discovered here."

"Huh... interesting. Mind if I join too?"

That surprised her. But... she supposed it shouldn't. He did appear out of nowhere and wasn't wearing the uniform. That reminded her...

"Oh! Where did you come from? I've never heard of an ayakashi that doesn't know Yokai Academy."

The blond merely smirked and took out a pair of sunglasses from his pant pockets. Moka watched as he flipped it open and placed it over the red eyes that surprised her so.

"Secret." He teased. "But attending school might be a nice and relaxing experience. When does it start anyways?"

It was then that Moka realized it.

"Oh no! We're going to be late for the ceremony!"

"Is the school that building all the way over there away from the forest?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter because we'll be la-ahhh!"

Before Moka could finish, there was a whirl of wind and someone suddenly picked her up bridal style. There was just a brief moment in which she wondered what would happen to her bike, not that it mattered. Those bikes crash a bit too much anyways.

If they had stayed there a bit longer, they would have noticed a scared as hell human, walking down the path with great apprehension as to just what he had gotten himself into.

**OwO**

Naruto found that getting accepted into the school of monsters was rediculously easy. The chairman had been away on some stupid errand so it was the vice-chairman, a pushover, that was deciding whether or not to accept him into the school. All he had to do was to mess him around with a well placed genjutsu and the snivelling old man would have gladly jumped off the school building stark naked if he had asked.

Still, it felt a bit confining to be inside the stupid school uniform.

The blond gave a disgusted look as he went and tugged at the collar. It felt as if someone was about to strangle him with how close the collar was to his neck.

Honestly, how do people get use to this?

"Now... what class was it again?" He checked the little paper note while pulling his tie loose. "Huh, 2-A."

It was strange experience to be inside this school. In his world, no real shinobi would have stayed in school much longer than their sixth year. After that, it was the private tutoring from their respective jonin commanders. Yet it appears as if in this world, there are no such thing as shinobis and ninjas. It would seem that the sole purpose of these schools are simple enrichment classes to prepare them for living as humans.

At that, Naruto could only snort.

He had learned to live as a human out of necessity but now, he had a distinct pride in having abandoned his humanity. It was just his luck to appear in a human-dominated world.

Bah, he'll worry about that when he gets there. The blond still had to go and find the class.

"Lesee... 2-A... 2-A..."

"Naruto-san? Naruto-san, is that you?"

Surprised, the blond turned around to see the now familiar pink hair and almost innocent green eyes. It was the same girl that he had crashed into just a moment ago.

He smiled and nodded. "Well well, pleasure to meet you again Moka-san." With a final tug, he opened up his collar and slackened his tie. "Like what you see?"

The vampire blushed and looked away.

"Aw, you broke my heart. Am I that ugly?"

"T-that's not it!" Moka's blush only deepened as she attempted to stutter out an explaination. But her words died the moment she felt a finger pressed against her lips.

Naruto grinned and winked at her. "Thanks. So long as I know I'm an eye-candy, I'm good."

Seeing as how they weren't getting anywhere, the blond decided to change the subject. "So it seems getting accepted into this school was way easier than I thought. Now, what class are you in? I might be able to walk you along the way."

"Ah..." Moka's eyes widened in realization. "Congratulations Naruto-san! Um... my class is 2-A but I think I'm late already..."

"It's alright. I'm late too. And what do you know, we're in the same class."

That had her attention. Moka's eyes brightened and her expression screamed "Really?". The blond merely nodded and motioned for her to follow. It wouldn't do to be completely late after all.

The trip wasn't as long he thought. In fact, room 2-A was just around the corner. Yet Moka had made it quite clear that she got lost trying to find the classroom. Perhaps the school was a bit larger than he thought?

Naruto stopped in front of the door and slid it open. Immediately, the two found themselves the object of attention to everyone in the classroom. The person standing closest to them, who he suspects to be the teacher, perked up at their direction.

"Oh? More students?"

Moka immediately bowed in front of the teacher. "I'm very sorry that I'm late. I got lost trying to get here."

"Oh that's alright. And you?"

Naruto thought of telling the truth for a moment when a bout of inspiration struck him. The blond grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry sensei. I was making my way to the classroom when there was this black cat walking down the hallway. I didn't want to get bad luck so I went and did a whole circle around campus before I made it back here."

Silence followed his words and Naruto had a distinct feeling that everyone had just sweatdropped, Moka included.

Heh. That was probably the only thing he enjoyed about Kakashi-sensei, the ability to make everyone think you're an idiot or suicidal.

But to everyone's complete shock, the teacher smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes. I do that quite a lot too. Those black cats are the worst bullies you can ever know!"

He didn't know what to make of it but merely settled for a nod. Meanwhile, the teacher pointed at a pair of seats. "I believe those two seats are available right now. Take your seats please."

Both Naruto and Moka nodded. Along the way, mutterings broke out from the entire classroom. Guys were making lewd comments left and right while eying the pink-haired vampire. The murmurs weren't very quiet and Naruto had to arch an eyebrow at how blatant their lust were when directed at her. It was a wonder that Moka was able to ignore them so well.

At the same time, there was quite a bit of anger directed at him. Seems like how at ease Moka had been in his presence has already labeled him as an obstacle to her affections. So when the guys would fawn and stare at the pink-haired beauty, their gazes would turn to outright glares when they turn to him.

Naruto had bore through much worse than those before so they never affected him.

It seemed as if Moka had definitely noticed those glares. When they took their seats, the vampire cast a worried glance in his direction. Naruto merely met her eyes and shook his head with a grin. She looked doubtful but refrained from voicing it.

"Now, as I was saying, we as ayakashi are to learn how to blend in into human society. The fact is just that the world is dominated by humans. If we are to survive, we must learn to coexist with them."

Coexist? If humans were to learn of the existance of monsters, the first thing in their mind would be outright extermination. Co-existing would not be a peaceful concept until after hundreds of years of persecution.

"That being said, this school is purely for the ayakashi. If humans were to enter, they are supposed to be killed on sight so as to continue our secrecy."

At those words, a brown-haired boy, with very nondescript features, jumped in his seat and began shaking. It wasn't very noticeable to many but Naruto had noticed. The blond narrowed his eyes and a feral smile made its way to his features.

Naruto raised his hand, bringing the sensei's attention to him.

"So it's possible for humans to enter this place?"

"Oh no. This realm is protected by a powerful barrier that makes it invisible to all humans and their technologies. The only way for humans to enter this realm are to go through the tunnel and that is impossible unless they were accepted into the school."

Again, the human began shaking. He turned and met Naruto's eyes, to which the blond gave a rather cruel smile to. The brunette quickly looked away but he already knew that his secret was out.

In a bout of inspiration, the blond went and performed a simple ram seal. Thanks to the assimilation of the Kyuubi, he became a literal library of ancient abilities and a master of illusions and mind control. Performing genjutsu was but a simple handseal.

Naruto's eyes were trained on the trembling human as his poured a almost invisible strand of youki, where no one but the highest in sensing could detect, into the human. The boy stiffened as his mind altering kicked in and relaxed a second later.

The blond could only grin. Did that boy think he could just escape? He was here and he was going to stay here. Naruto was interested in just what will happen to him, staying in a school of monsters that won't hesitate to kill him.

Satisfied with this, Naruto relaxed and returned his attention to the class.

**OwO**

School was boring but peaceful, even for one that teaches ayakashi exclusively. For Naruto, who had a wealth of knowledge thanks to his assimilating of the Kyuubi, knew practically everything that could be taught in terms of language, science, and mathetmatics. And if there were anything that he didn't know, then Naruto's natural talent of picking things up quickly would more than make up for it.

The blond stretched and gave a pleasant sigh as he got up from his seat. Honestly, he hadn't been so relaxed in a long time. It was very restful to be in this world yet there is that slight edge of danger that he enjoyed.

It was perfect for him.

"Naruto-san?" He saw Moka standing before him, smiling rather beautifully. Honestly, the pink hair and green eyes would have immediately been a turnoff, after suffering nine years of Haruno Sakura, but Moka had absolute beauty, something that the overbearing girl of his past lacked. The pink hair and green eyes were the only similarities and truthfully, neither of the two were even the same shades.

"Naruto-san, are you there?" He blinked at seeing a hand waving in front of his face. Moka was looking at him with wide innocent eyes, to which he wondered if a vampire should actually possess. Nonetheless, he grinned and replied.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the magnificent view from up here."

Her eyes followed his gaze and down to chest, where the top of her chest and the very hint of her breasts were visible. Moka's face immediately heated up and her hands shot up to cover it, while giving him a pouting glare. Naruto laughed, and once again, noted at the angry and jealous stares aimed at his direction.

Honestly, was there no one that's a man of action? If they're pissed, they should go outright and confront him, not stand there and mutter like an idiot.

It seemed that Naruto was a bit early as a burly student, with the stereotypical face of a tough-guy wannabe, sauntered up to the two of them.

"You are Akashiya Moka right? The name's Saizou Komiya." After he made his way towards the two of them, he grabbed Naruto by his collar and lifted him up. But his attention was directed solely towards the vampire before him.

"I have to know, why are you talking to a puny guy like him?"

Naruto heard the whispers going about, depicting this person as generally bad news. He snorted internally. Annoyance, maybe, but bad news? Hardly. Even from his position, being picked up like this, he remained completely relaxed and composed, something that everyone in the room aside from Saizou noted.

"How about the two of us ditch this guy and go have some fun eh?" The meaning behind his words were quite clear and Naruto had to grimace at how blatant his intentions were. Deciding that enough was enough, the blond gripped bigger male's wrist and nearly crushed it under his force.

Saizou's eyes widened in pain and he yelled out as he dropped him. Naruto landed, perfectly at ease, while the bigger guy was almost howling and cradling his hand against him.

"You bastard!" Saizou got up and lunged at him with his fist clenched tightly. Yet Naruto merely sidestepped him and kicked him in the back, sending the meat-head tumbling towards the wall.

Silence followed that action. Everyone was surprised that someone like Naruto, who looked scrawny compared to Saizou, had so easily sent the muscled student tumbling. It was practically unheard of to everyone there.

Only Moka, who had felt the power and muscle under that seemingly scrawny figure, knew that Naruto wasn't just strong in terms of youki, but could definitely hold his own in a physical fight as well.

Yet at the same time, the vampire frowned when she heard some of the whispers and giggling from the female students. It appears that Naruto's image, with the glasses, open collar, and slack tie, was a turn on for them and Saizou's utter humiliation only added to that image.

Of course, Moka liked that image as well but she was feeling just a bit jealous that she no longer had that short-lived monopoly in knowing him. The vampire could only guess as to how fast news would travel and at how quickly females will begin looking at him with interest.

Meanwhile, Saizou was slowly picking himself up, his face burning with humilation and anger. Naruto merely stood still, his bored eyes hidden beneath those glasses.

"You bastard..." Saizou grounded out. "You think you're tough shit huh? Well I'm going to beat the crap out of you now and then I'll have my fun with-"

"Sorry!"

Moka's sudden outburst surprised everyone. Yet their eyes nearly bugged out when she latched her arms around Naruto's and began tugging him out of the classroom. Naruto merely looked amused, having guessed that she would do something like this.

"I'm having fun with Naruto right now!"

At that, the blond laughed as the two of them left the class, leaving everyone gawking at them and Saizou's face now burning with rejection as well.

**OwO**

Outside, Naruto was walking with Moka besides him. The two had already generated a great deal of attention with both being the object of affection from their respective sex.

Yet neither noticed as they simply walked out to the fresh air.

"So, was it true?" Moka looked up at the question, confusion evident. Naruto grinned in response. "You said you were having fun with me. In everyone's mind, that's quite an erotic undertone. You having fun with me?"

Her face heated up once more yet at the same time, her eyes widened in horror at what she had said.

"Well, it's not like I have a problem with that." Naruto grinned at her sputtering. "In fact, I would enjoy 'having fun' with you too."

It was amusing, really. Moka was like Hinata out how easy it is to tease her. Perhaps she was intimidated by his presence as well, which led her to acting even more like the girl from his recent past. It was something that he found himself enjoying, feeling just a hint of nostalgia as her face and Hinata's mixed.

But he decided to take pity and refrained from continuing the teasing, much to the vampire's gratefulness.

Instead, he asked out a question that caught her completely by surprise.

"What do you think of humans if they were in this school?"

Moka's face immediately went still, hinting that her mind became conflicted at her answer. She hesitated but Naruto waited patiently. It wasn't like he was in a hurry to know.

Finally, the pink-haired beauty heaved a sigh and gave her answer to him.

"I... I wouldn't want to kill them if I can help it. But I just hate humans." Naruto arched an eyebrow and made a gesture for her to elaborate.

"When I was younger, I was in a human public school. Being there, I was ridiculed constantly for believing that I was a vampire and drinking tomato juice. It was a terrible place to be in and I began hating humans so fast. I... I don't want to co-exist with humans. If possible, I want there to be a realm permanantly made for ayakashi. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about trying to blend in ever again."

Her story almost paralleled with his own though it was severely downplayed. His treatment by humans was much more cruel but it basically amounted to the same thing. Naruto also desired to have a realm of kindred beings that did not mind him being what he was.

"You know, I was once human."

Moka stopped completely upon hearing those words. Her face became pale and her eyes were wide with horror. Naruto stood quietly as the words registered in her mind, his face the very essence of calm. He was actually expecting her to run but it was a show of character when she instead turned her gaze up towards him, asking him to continue. Naruto nodded, feeling glad at her reaction.

He was also thankful at having milked the vice-chairman for all he knew on ayakashi lore.

"I too was once treated with ridicule because I became the object of fear for my home. The humans basically labeled me as the scourge of their lives and saw fit to treat me worst than dirt. The earliest memory I had was of them throwing stones at me. I couldn't have been more than four years old back then."

Moka's horror changed from fear of him to fear for him. It was endearing to see her trying to wrap her mind around the humans' capacity for cruelty.

"Naturally, I began seeking a answer as to why I was treated that way. It came, but it was not what I had been expecting. They treated me as a monster because I was born on a day that the monster supposedly died in. It's a stupid reason, I know, but they somehow warped their thoughts until I became the monster incarnate."

Naruto gave a bitter smile. "And after, my anger and hatred grew, festering until I came across a true monster. It would have consumed me entirely if it wasn't for my anger and hatred."

She looked confused so he decided to elaborate.

"Are you familiar with Japanese lore regarding human emotions?"

Moka shook her head. "I know a bit but not much."

"It's simple, really. Humans also have the ability to become ayakashi though it requires a great deal of hatred, anger, and sorrow. I had it all and when that demon came to consume me, I ate it instead. I took on the form, ability, and name of that demon. And when I came out, I massacred my entire town in retribution for their sins."

She had not been expecting that at all. Naruto, who was this relaxed and slightly perverted person, had actually massacred people before? She couldn't see his eyes but she somehow knew that he was telling the truth. In a way, it only reinforced her notion at just how evil humans could truly be.

"Naruto-san... I'm sorry for you." She was surprised to find tears reflexively welling up. She could only imagine a young boy, wondering just what he had done, when a mob came to beat him to a pulp. His past with humans made hers seem like a minor annoyance in comparison.

"What are you sorry for? It's not like you did anything to me back then."

"But it's just that my past seemed so minor compared to yours that I-" Before she could finish, Naruto once in front of her and flicked her nose. She flinched and clutched her nose but Naruto merely grinned and shook his head.

"No past with human cruelty is considered minor Moka-chan."

"Naruto-san..."

"And please, simply call me Naruto. You're being way too formal." Moka blushed but smiled at him, grateful that he chose to lighten the mood. She was already feeling her warmth for him growing in volume the longer she was in his presence. It seemed to be an innate ability to make her feel so at ease.

"But... if you decide to become mine and call me 'Naruto-sama', then I won't stop you."

Her eyes widened and she shoved him harshly. "Pervert!"

For Naruto, who was on the recieving end of that shove, it felt as if someone had launched him with a miniature kamaitachi. The blond quickly righted himself though the force of her shove was evident at the dirt path his feet had dugged in.

_Note to self: Don't piss her off too much._

There was another thing similar to Sakura right there: Freakish strength.

But the blond grinned and continued walking as if nothing had happened. As they continued their relatively peaceful walk in exploring the campus, it was Naruto who made a few lecherous jabs here and there, embarassing but secretly pleasing the vampire more and more as they continued on.

**OwO**

The next day came at a leisure pace for Naruto. Yet it was to be the first day of some actual teaching. A part of him became curious with the cirriculum in general though most of him was just thinking to relax some more. He was still in a process of unwinding and it showed when he nearly dismembered a dormmate when he decided to prank him in the showers.

Naruto grinned. At the very least, that guy wouldn't be pranking him any time soon.

"Hey, jackass." He recognized that tone immediately and once again, Naruto became amused. He turned his eyes to the guy before him. Saizou was right there, leaning against a tree and scowling at him heatedly.

"You mean me?" Naruto's attempt at being innocent only infuriated the larger student and it showed when he lunged at him. Deciding to take pity on the much larger student, the blond allowed himself to be picked up once again.

"You must have been enjoying Moka the entire day huh? Think you can just come and humiliate me while taking my girl as well?" Saizou's attempt at intimidation was pitiful in his opinion and it showed in how absolutely bored he looked. "And it pisses me off to even think that happened. So why don't you quit fucking around and tell me just what monster are you?"

Naruto smirked at with shake of his head, lowered his sunglasses just enough to reveal those burning slitted eyes. Surprised, the hulking student dropped him and backed off.

"No way..." Naruto heard Saizou mutter as he picked himself up. "There's no way that you're a vampire!"

He adjusted his glasses and grinned. "Think what you will. But if you don't hurry, you'll be late for class."

There was no response from Saizou and frankly, he didn't care. Naruto merely hefted the bookbag onto his shoulder and continued walking down the path to school. He didn't notice that the large frame of Saizou stayed there for a few moments before disappearing towards the female dorm's direction.

As the school got closer and closer, Naruto could make out the strange, completely foreign design on its buildings.

He frowned at the how the building was made to resemble those 'Victorian' castles that he had read about. Really, whoever the headmaster or architect had been, they had a rather terrible sense of style. The building looked gaudy and generally, like a piece of shit.

"Must have been a era thing." He muttered. Naruto sighed and leaned against a tree, where he was supposed to be meeting Moka. After a generally good time together walking around campus, they had agreed to meet up so they could walk to class together in the morning.

So there he was, waiting for her.

Seconds ticked by.

Then minutes.

And Naruto's experience decoded that as a very bad thing.

Evidently, he did not see that punk, Saizou walking past him either. It didn't take much to piece together what might have happened, especially after the day before, and Naruto gave a quiet curse. The blond hunched low before disappearing in a flash.

His speed, honed from years of training and assimilating youki, had him moving with incredible speed. At the same time, he traced the scent of that brute and began following it. Once he got closer and closer to the girl's dormitory, that scent mixed with Moka's.

Naruto's eyes flared and he made it just in time, near a pond by the school. There, the pinned form of Akashiya Moka was screaming while Saizou, or what appeared to be him, was looming over her.

Both turned their attentions towards him and both noted that despite his seemingly calm expression, there was a frightening chill that descended onto them, as if he could simply go and tear off their limbs in a heartbeat.

Saizou, now in his true form, straightened up to confront this new threat but evidently, it was much to great for him. In a moment too fast to see, Naruto was already in front of him and before he could do anything, the blond had seemingly backhanded him with little care. Yet that backhand had enough strength to send him tumbling into the pond.

Without that nuisance in the way, Naruto knelt down in front of the shaking vampire, absently noted that despite her torn clothes, she wasn't raped.

"You alright?" At his question, Moka jumped and held on to him, still shaking terribly from her ordeal. Naruto merely held on to her and his youki receded back under control as he held her steady in his arms.

"It's okay." Naruto held her, murmuring in a soothing tone. "It's alright, I'm here now. You're going to be okay."

It would have made a very endearing picture, Naruto mused, if it wasn't for Saizou getting up and ruining it all. The hulking true form of the brute slowly staggered up from the pond and it became clear that the guy was pissed. He was angry enough where the rage had clouded his judgment and without the previous flood of youki that had surrounded him, Naruto didn't seem as powerful in his now almost feral mind.

The blond considered fighting the ogre again but as he began to gather youki again, a brief spark of electricity had both him and Moka spring apart. Their eyes fell onto the rosario that was hanging from her choker, crackling with red lightning.

It suddenly fell into place and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head. Realizing what the silver cross was, he had his youki dissipate to a very minute level before reaching and grasping the artifact.

It reacted once more, a testament to it's ability to detect youki, but it was no longer a spark like before.

Naruto grinned and winked at the vampire before him, before tugging at the artifact. The chains held for just a brief moment before it snapped. Moka stared at it, then at him, then back to the artifact, before her eyes glazed over.

Suddenly, the whole area was flooded with power. Naruto arched an eyebrow, impressed with the volume as it saturated everything. From where he was, Saizou felt as if ice had suddenly gripped his being and the rage from before changed into fear.

The great amount of youki surrounding Moka took on the shapes of bats. The creatures all surrounded her almost unconscious form, returning back to their host and empowering her with the strength of her race.

Finally, when it all ended, Naruto found himself in the presence of a fully powered, unsealed vampire.

Her power was impressive, evident with the red haze that descended onto the pond. Yet it was the change of her features and demeanor that had him more interested.

Moka's pink hair, which had been a vibrant color, paled to an almost silvery tint. Her chest was a bit larger and her hips more pronounced. The vampire now no longer held herself in the same manner as before. Instead, she had a distinct air of aristocracy and the arrogance that goes with it. When she opened her eyes, they were red and slitted, much like his own.

So this was the true power of a vampire, percieved to be an S-class being, an elite amongst elites.

Naruto could see why and frankly, he was impressed. To think that there would be someone who had the power equivalent to perhaps a high-leveled jonin from his own realm was something to be very proud of, especially in a world where the average abilities of a monster is only mid to low chuunin.

This new Moka had none of the innocence that the one he knew possessed. There was clear arrogance and pride in her eyes and they seemed much more jaded than her counterpart's. Yet there was distinct softness there that was the same. Naruto smiled at this. Despite the change in form and perhaps personality, she was still Akashiya Moka.

Upon seeing his smile, Moka nodded to him. "I must say, it is very surprising that a being as powerful as you would be able to pull off the rosary." Her voice was deeper, more sultry and seductive compared to the soft tone from before. "It would seem that your story as being human before was true. Only a human or very weak ayakashi would have been able to pull off the rosary."

Naruto got up and dusted himself. "Or one that can control the flow of energy with great percision."

"True, very true. And that brings me to my question. What are you?" Moka's eyes were narrowed in clear suspiscion. "I know for a fact that I, as a member of the elite vampires, would be no match for you. Even my father, a vampire lord of the highest class, would be but a fly in your eyes. What type of monster could you possibly be to overpower even an ancient vampire lord?"

The blond smiled. Now that his glasses were gone, Moka saw the shift that his eyes went through. Before, they were red and slitted, much like a vampire. But then all of a sudden, the red became blue and four individual diagonal lines appeared in a circle around the slits.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto's smile turned to one of amusement. "That, my dear, is for another time. For now, busy yourself with that little shit over there. I want to see what a vampire can do."

Moka's attention returned to Saizou, who had made his way back to the shore. The ogre was hunched over and growling at the two of them, brandishing his enormous claws at their direction.

"What's the matter, ogre?" Moka walked away from Naruto and towards the large monster. From where he was, Naruto was able to appreciate the swaying of her hips. The slight flare of her youki told him that she noticed his stares. "You were so intent on taking advantage of me, proclaiming that you are so strong that I should be grateful that you even chose me."

Her eyes gleamed with intent and she smiled. "Well then. Come and take me, if you can."

Saizou responded immediately. The large ogre lumbered towards her, roaring out and raising his large claws. Yet he didn't even make it to her. Instead, Moka had rushed over to him and jumped up until she was right in front of his face. Seeing the brute's stupified expression, the vampire smiled coldly.

"Know your place."

A crack resounded in the air from the force of Moka's kick. Saizou's whole form was lifted and sent colliding into the cliffs at the side. Naruto watched it all and clapped at her demonstration.

Clearly, his evaluation was spot on. Moka, the vampire, definitely had the skills of a high jonin, but no greater. A kage, even one as weak as Tsunade, would have been able to bring her down with relative ease.

The vampire walked over to him, never stopping the sway of her hips. Naruto continued gazing at those hips and legs until Moka's voice, surprisingly close, whispered into his ear.

"My eyes are up here."

"I know." Naruto grinned and ducked from a head kick. Laughing, the blond backed up a bit and held up his hands in surrender. Seeing this, Moka huffed at the strangeness of it all.

"You are a being of immense power. Yet you surrender to me?"

To that, Naruto had an easy answer. "It is because I am so much more powerful that I can afford to surrender to you. If, perhaps you were much more powerful than this father of yours, I might be more inclined to put up a fight."

Moka seemed to have accepted that logic, which confounded him. Normally, people would take that as a direct insult to their strength. Yet Moka took it as if it were a fact, which it was.

"...Must be a vampire slash aristocrat thing." He muttered quietly.

Thankfully, she did not hear or if she did, Moka chose to ignore it.

Instead, she lightly took the rosary from his hands and gave him a smile. "As vampires, we are a proud race that desire strength and prestige above all else. Therefore, we often choose only the strongest of suitors as our mates."

She leaned forward and bit into him, lightly sucking on Naruto's blood. It was only for a few seconds but when she pulled away, Moka had the amazing satiated expression one would compare to a very successful and tiring love making.

She gave him a sultry smile as she held the rosary over her chest.

"So as a member of that proud race, I think it would be amazing if I were to mate with you." Naruto stared, speechless as the vampire placed her artifact on. With the rosary back on, her powers literally receded back in and with it, her features returned back to the Moka that he was used to. The red haze disappeared and her eyes returned back to their vibrant green.

The Moka now, however, still had that very satiated smile on her face and her eyes were glazed. Yet before Naruto could make a lewd comment about it, her eyes closed and she fell into his arms.

The blond watched her sleeping quietly in his arms, with a content smile on her face, in silence. The words of her other self echoed in his mind.

Mate? That was certainly a strange and rather ubrupt thing to get into. Yet he wasn't against that idea at all. Hell, Naruto was quite interested in that idea.

But was that from that Moka or this one?

"Mmmm... Naruto-sama... more... more..."

Well, that answered that. Naruto shook his head and gathered her into his arms. He then stood up and held her bridal style, to which she snuggled into a very comfortable position. The blond chuckled and turned to head back to the school.

He might have chosen the right place to appear after all. Having a mate at fifteen and to a very hot partner? It was practically every hormonally charged teenager's dream. Shinobis die quickly anyways so it was expected for young marriages. It was nothing new to him but glancing down at the sleeping vampire, who murmured his name almost lovingly in her sleep, Naruto suddenly became much more intrigued with it.

**OwO**

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1. Feel free to leave your reviews. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated and anyone out there who think they have some plots that they feel would be awesome to put in here can also leave it in a review. Besides that, it's been a tiring week and college is never a fun thing to multi task over. I'm going to rest now so peace everyone.**

**Till next time.**

**-Phoenix  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As a little birthday present to myself, I've decided to upload this chapter a little early. Again, the relationship between Naruto and Moka would seemed rush, but I have never been patient and I prefer getting the awkward friendship out of the way as quickly as possible, no matter how improbable a good relationship from just a few days can occur. Also, to answer a few questions asked of me:**

**1. Yes, it will be more one girl for Naruto.**

**2. No, there will only be one other, if I decide on it, from the original girls that would be with him.**

**3. I understand that some of you guys are concerned with Naruto being overpowered. I don't intend for him to do much besides being an observer all the way up until he either meets the Gorgon or a little after that.**

**If you have any other questions, feel free to leave it in a review and I'll reply as quickly as possible. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

**OwO  
**

Naruto yawned and scratched his head sleepily as he made his way to school. A good part of him had simply wanted to sleep the day away. Last night after his encounter with Moka's other self, Naruto had an amazing dream. It involved a naked Moka, a nice set of ropes, and a blindfold.

Just the thought of feeling her soft, naked body pressed against him, having her moan out his name in delicious need and agony was enough to have him ready to go back and fall asleep again.

But he had an obligation to go to school and even if he didn't want to, disicipline that had been drilled into him as a shinobi would have forced him to attend anyways.

Except Naruto wanted to go. The school, despite its eccentricity, held the promise to more knowledge.

And if there is one thing that Naruto learned to appreciate from his past, it was finding out that knowledge was power.

As he continued along the path, Naruto noted that practically all the guys up front were staring at someone. When he got closer, he realized that all the guys were staring at a blue haired girl walking to school, purposely swaying her hips and most likely wearing a shorter skirt size than deemed appropiate.

He arched an eyebrow at that.

The girl was definitely a beauty, with soft looking blue hair that framed a youthful face. Her waist was quite narrow but the hips, and subsequently, her butt, were well shaped. It then led down to a pair of fine, unblemished long legs.

But anyone with an eye could see that her biggest assets were literally her breasts.

They were abnormally large for any natural girl, leading Naruto to wonder if she had something done to them.

It seemed that most guys were staring at those breasts and were trailing after her like zombies. From the way she smirked at them, it was obvious that she knew this, and was basking in their lust for her.

Naruto held no lust for her.

He wasn't a breast guy. Sure, he doesn't like flat chests but having melons like those weren't exactly a turn on for him either. And since those breasts seem to be her biggest winning factor, he would probably never win over to her.

But he noticed that someone else had.

The blond arched an eyebrow when the human from before, Aono Tsukune if he remembered correctly, was staring as the blue-haired buxom walked closer and closer. When she got close enough, she stuck out a finger and trailed it along his chin before winking at him, causing the human to go beat red.

Naruto snorted and continued walking. It was almost disgusting at how weak he was. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have forced him to stay. He would have gagged at the pure look of enslavement that was on that idiot's face.

It was a few ways up the path that once again, there were stares. Yet this time, Naruto recognized who the person was and he immediately made his way over with a grin.

"Morning Moka-chan."

Her head snapped away from wherever she was staring, as if she had been lost in thought. Although he had seen her blush numerous times from the two days before, Naruto had to arch an eyebrow at how quickly her face turned red, especially when he didn't even make any comments yet.

But before he could comment on it, she went and bowed to him. Naruto just stared, surprised at just what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I don't know why I said that. Please believe me!"

Now that was strange. Just what the hell was she talking about? Naruto, upon hearing that, answered in the most intelligent way possible. "Huh?"

Moka's face burned with embarassment and she began mumbling. But the words were so softly spoken that even Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of what she was trying to say. He went closer and cupped his ear. "Say that again?"

"I meant about yesterday!" Naruto winced at the sudden increase in volume and backed up immediately. "Yesterday, I asked you to... to..."

_Ah..._

Naruto then realized just what she was trying to say. Interesting enough, he was surprised that Moka was able to remember that at all. The other Moka's personality made him think that their memories and experiences would be seperate. Yet it seems that it was not completely true. It appeared to him that even though she was in another personality, she was still able to retain pieces of memories relating to past events.

The blond grinned at this. "Well... it was the other you, correct?"

"Y-yes..." Good. At least she was able to realize that she was evidently split into two people.

"Then there's no problem. The only one who sees me desirable is her and-"

"That's not true!" Moka's outburst caused everyone around to grow silent. It was almost eerie at how quiet everyone suddenly became. When she noticed this, the vampire quickly lowered her voice. "There are many girls in the school who like you. A-and even if it's the other me, I also..."

"Well that settles it then." Naruto's smile told her that she had just been played. "If you like me as well, then there's no problem. But we've only known each other for a day. Maybe when more time has passed... I'll take you as a mate."

His words had her blushing in a mixture of pleasure of and embarrassment. It was incredibly pleasing that he would accept her as a mate. For Moka, there was a great attraction to him simply on a primitive level in regards to the power that she could feel. It also didn't hurt that he was incredibly handsome as well.

Yet at the same time, the more carnal undertones of being a mate and his rather blunt way of saying it had her feeling more than a little flushed. Simply the word mate was enough to cause a number of scenes to manifest in her mind; some less innocent than the others.

Suddenly, there came a hand that went and flicked her forehead. Moka winced and backed up, clutching where she had been struck. "Ow!"

"Come on air head. You can fantasize about any honeymoon later. Right now, school's important."

She flushed at how easily he read her and was about to retort when Naruto then grabbed her shoulders and gently began pushing her towards the school. When she looked up, Moka was met with his amused grin and those red eyes, barely visible under his sunglasses. The vampire shivered upon seeing those eyes. But instead of fear, she felt a sense of thrill in having those eyes focused solely on her. There was just this instinctive excitement at the promise of being enthralled by such a great vessel of power. It was such an excitement that she found herself actually shaking with each step.

"Oi." She blinked when Naruto's fist gently rapped on her head. "You feeling alright?"

"S-sorry." Moka quickly searched for an excuse. It just so happened that she remembered she didn't have any breakfast.

"I'm just a bit hungry right now so I'm not thinking straight."

"What... no breakfast?"

"I kind of was in a hurry."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at this. Then, to Moka's surprise, he went and stretched his neck. "Well you could have just told me. You liked the taste of my blood right? Go on then. I won't stop you."

"E-eh?" Moka stared at his neck and barely even noticed when Naruto stopped the both of them so that he could lean against a nearby tree. "Is it really alright for me?"

"Well normally I'd say no but since you're a vampire..." Naruto grinned and motioned her over.

"Oh thank you!" Moka immediately walked up to him until their bodies were touching. She reached up and gently pressed her hands onto his chest as she stood up on tip toes, holding her face just above his veins where the pulsing of his blood reached her ears. Being that close also allowed Moka to better feel the potency of his youki. It called to her, coaxed her own latent energies, and had temporarily slitted her eyes without her knowledge.

Moka, now feeling light-headed from the youki, sighed and opened her mouth. Her fangs immediately lengthened and with a quiet "Itadakimasu", she bit in.

_Capu... Chu..._

She absently noted that Naruto had placed a hand on the back of her waist, gently pressing her more closely to him. It helped and she could now focus safely on enjoying her meal instead of worrying about her footing.

And it was an incredible meal. The blood from before was but a tease compared to what she was feeding on now.

In terms of torture, there was an incredible rich thickness that comes from a strong body. It was a far cry from the cold, preserved blood in those bags. For taste, it was a rare and perfect blend of all the right flavors; once again, a testament to his strong physique.

But then, there came a rush of power that was almost staggering. One couldn't actually put into words at the 'flavor' of this youki but its wild, feral nature added to the ambrosia that was Naruto's blood, enriching it with an almost exotic flavor not familiar but incredibly addicting.

For his part, Naruto was enjoying the small perks in having Moka feed on him. Her sole attention was now focused solely on feeding, allowing him free reign to feel her body. Moka didn't even seem to noticed when he was pretty much groping her.

And for his part, Naruto found enough to reaffirm his suspicions: Moka had an amazing body. Lithe frame, well shaped breasts, narrow waist, wide hips, round butt, and long smooth legs.

Oh yeah, she's a catch alright.

Feeling her up also had the added benefits of making them seem like a couple making out. Naruto was already interested, despite what he told her. After nearly twelve years of loneliness, he would very much like to start a relationship. He just wanted to see what she was like a bit more though. So while he placed his hand over her, like a pair of very intimate lovers, Naruto was essentially telling everyone that she was taken.

A group of guys walked past, all glaring at him. Naruto gave them a cheerful smile, causing them all to grumble amongst themselves. It was fun pissing them off.

"Mmm..."

He looked down just as Moka pulled her fangs out. There was a minor sting but it was nothing to him. In fact, any pain he might have felt was swept away by the pleasure in having the vampire gently licking at his puncture marks. It was an incredibly sensual move and if he wasn't sure about her innocence, Naruto would have thought that she was doing it to tempt him.

"Ah... that was so... so good." Moka looked up and met his gaze with glazed eyes. Naruto noted that she really did look like she had just come out finished having sex or something. That was how satiated she looked to him.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away slowly, as if with great reluctance, when her eyes began clearing up. "Was it any trouble?"

"Nah." Naruto grinned at a few more glaring passerbys. "It actually felt good, almost therapeutic. Plus, there were a few extra perks when you were feeding too."

"Really? What were they?"

He winked at her as he began straightening up. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now come on. Class is going to start soon."

He led her back onto the road and after making sure that she was steady on her feet, began walking her to school. Along the way, he absently noted that the blue haired show girl was glaring rather angrily at Moka. But he paid it little mind as he continued walking with her to school.

**OwO**

"Naruto-kun?" The blond cracked open an eye and looked down from his perch. Below, Moka was looking at him with a bag in her hands. "What are you doing up there?"

He sighed and stretched, feeling content when several of his joints popped. "I was just resting. Why? Did something come up?"

"No... but you're resting? You didn't get anything to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry. I just grabbed an apple and had a drink of water."

"O-oh..." Moka looked down and began fingering the bag slowly. "I see."

It really didn't take much to figure out why she looked so sad. In fact, he suspected as much the moment he saw the bag held within her grasp. Naruto easily rolled off of the branch and landed at the base of the trunk. "But if you want us to eat together, then it's alright with me."

And just like that, Moka's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep." He sat down against the tree and patted on the spot next to him. "Just because I wasn't hungry doesn't mean there's no space in my stomach."

Moka smiled and took her seat next to him. She crossed her legs and opened the bag, revealing a neat box inside. Seeing it, Naruto couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to make a bento, especially when she was stil apologizing for whatever just that morning. Still, it wasn't an unwelcomed lunch. He was pleasantly amused when his nose picked up the delicious aroma of rice, fried shrimp, and broiled squid.

And who said vampires can't cook?

"I hope you like it." Moka smiled and held out the box to him. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday so I woke up early to make it."

She neglected to say that she did a good job too if it smelled that good. Naruto stared at the box, a second away from taking a bite from that delicious meal, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a second." She looked up at him curiously. "You're saying that you remember everything from yesterday?"

Moka looked even more confused but nodded. Seeing this, Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Odd. I was under the impression that the rosary you carry would make everything hazy when you put it back on."

"Now that you mention it..." Moka mumbled quietly as realization dawned in her eyes. "This is the first time that I remembered everything so vividly. Any time that my rosary came off, it was like I blacked out completely."

"Ha, don't tell me it's because you began drinking my blood."

"Uhm... that may be true." She blushed and began fiddling with her uniform nervously. "The rosary was made for my level of youki. I don't know what might happen if someone like you were to suddenly flood it more than it could handle. There might be some consequences that I haven't thought of."

"So... no drinking my blood anymore?"

Moka snapped her head up with such speed that Naruto had to wonder how the bones didn't crack. "No! There shouldn't be any really bad consequences. It's not like like any more youki would turn me into something else. And besides... well... I think I might have become addicted to your blood."

Cue sweatdrop.

Naruto sighed but against her pleading expression, he relented. "Alright, alright. Shouldn't be that big of a problem. Now, about that bento?"

"Oh!" Moka immediately held it out to him. "Sorry about that. Here you go!"

"I have a better idea." Naruto grinned, baring his own set of long fangs. "Feed me."

When she heard that, Moka froze up. It took a moment for her mind to wrap around it. And even when it did, all she could say was a quiet "W-what?"

"Come on. It's not like it's a big deal right? Think of it as payment for feeding on me." Naruto chuckled and leaned back to a more comfortable position. "Besides, I'm lazy. I'd rather starve to death than to get a good meal all by myself."

"You wouldn't want this poor, starving guy to die would you?" Despite herself, Moka had to giggle at the ridiculous pleading expression that was on Naruto's face. It made him looked incredibly endearing and mischievous all at once. It was almost the same expression as a fox when it's about to steal a piece of chicken from a picnic.

"Okay okay." Moka smiled and opened up the box, confirming Naruto's suspicions. Inside was a very neat display of rice, three pieces of fried shrimp, and a cluster of tiny broiled squid.

It was the type of lunch that guys would kill to get from a girl.

"Wow." Naruto was definitely amused now. "You know, if anyone walks in on us like this, they might get the impression that you're taken."

It was funny to see how Moka's face turned red so fast. Yet surprisingly, she didn't stutter. Instead, she met his gaze, if a little shyly, and to his utter shock, smiled in return. "Good."

That had Naruto floored. Suddenly, his appreciation of her just soared.

"Good?" Naruto grinned. "Are you hoping it to be true?"

"Maybe." Again, there was that beginning of a flirtatious attitude. From the way she was smiling, Naruto had no doubt that Moka knew what she was doing.

"Well, maybes don't tell me much."

They were hitting a fine line already. Ever since her other personality had made it known about her desire for becoming his mate, there was this air around them that suddenly changed from friends practically overnight.

And right now, with her right next to him and getting closer, Naruto was already thinking of the choices laid out before him.

On the one hand, he could diffuse this before it gets a little too hot. There will be no doubt that frustration will come but at the very least, their friendship should remain and it will allow him more time to get to know her before coming into a rash decision.

On the other hand, he could let this go on and it would most likely lead to something that both of them would find very enjoyable. It will pave the way to intimacy and she will definitely become his girlfriend after but then there runs the chance that such a relationship built in haste will end quickly as well. Could he handle something like that, especially when he has been emotionally wounded for a long time already?

_Ah... what the hell._

Moka was already close enough and truthfully, Naruto wasn't all that worried about the eventual consequences. With their passes bearing a form of similarity, the prospect of a blossoming relationship more than outweigh any possible obstacles that could be in their way.

With his mind made up, Naruto grabbed her and pulled her against him. Before Moka even knew what was happening, he already had a hand pressed against her waist. When she tilted her head up, she found herself caught in a full, deep kiss.

For a brief moment, Naruto was sure that he had been mistaken, that Moka was really just playing with him. It was a nerve-wracking moment that he felt might have just turned their entire situation into an awkward mess.

But then, he felt her relax. Her hands slid up to rest against his chest and she made herself more comfortable. Then, Moka began kissing back and pretty soon after, Naruto stopped caring about everything besides her. He held her against him more tightly, actually lifting her legs and resting them on top of his own, and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

For her part, Moka was genuinely surprised at Naruto's advance. She had been playing, true, but it had been more of a teasing type and she had wanted to try it out for herself. She did not expect him to suddenly pull her against him and kiss her without warning.

It was incredibly strong, and full of energy. It overwhelmed her and she had stiffened reflexively because of it. Her mind had completely frozen trying to piece together the fact that it was Naruto who suddenly began kissing her.

But when she came to terms with this, Moka felt great pleasure running through her. She allowed herself to relax and settle into a more comfortable position with him. She even began returning his kisses, though she had zero experience, and felt genuinely good with herself when she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

The bento box laid on the ground, forgotten by the two as they proceeded to kiss and hold each other as if the world around them was falling. Moka gave out a soft sound of pleasure at Naruto's deep kiss. All of a sudden, she seemed so incredibly small compared to him, as if she was but a tiny creature in the face of an enormous beast. This feeling gave its fear, but it also thrilled her in a primitive level. Something ancient in her was excited at such a powerful being taking her as his own.

When they finally parted lips, it was only because they had to catch their breaths. Moka was breathing heavily, panting and flushed in the face from their activity.

"Wow..." Moka breathed in when they parted. She felt light-headed after the kiss, dazed at the fierceness that Naruto had put into it. "That was amazing."

Naruto grinned, having already gained his breathing in an instant, and leaned back against the tree. Seeing this, Moka decided to exercise her new rights and moved closer until she was resting against him.

"Well then," His voice was mild, as if he was just discussing the weather. "I guess this makes me your boyfriend huh?"

He felt her stir and looked down, seeing a pleased smile on her face. She settled herself comfortably and let out a sigh in pleasure. It was a pleasant moment and they simply laid their in silent comfort, each lost in their own thoughts.

For Moka, it was almost too good to be true. She had met him only two days ago under very strange circumstances. He had been a complete stranger but had a nice, if slightly perverted personality. She had been intrigued by this strange person and that interest only grew when she caught a glimpse of the power that laid within him.

To her, it was a understatement to say that Naruto was powerful. The hidden youki which she felt in full during her feeding was otherworldly in volume. Even her father, who's full power she had felt once before, was nothing compared to Naruto.

And that brought up a curiosity within her. There was practically no youkai who were stronger than vampires. The few beings that could overpower them either employs weapons that is directly their weakness or have lived for thousands of years to accumulate power.

Naruto had made it clear that he had once been human. But he also said that in his hatred and sorrow, he had consumed a demon that appeared before him. He then went on to take that demon's title and abilities. If that were true, then the demon itself must have been an ancient being. It made Moka shudder to think of the extent for Naruto's hatred if he had been able to overpower an ancient being.

"You cold?"

She felt a moment of surprise, having been so caught up in her thoughts that she almost forgot about the very person she was thinking about. Moka gently shook her head and gazed up at him in silence. She quickly slid in a smile before he noticed anything and gently laid a hand on his arm.

"It's nothing. I was shivering because I didn't think I could be this happy so soon."

"Yeah..." She then saw Naruto stare out into nothing with a forlorn look on his face. "Yeah I know."

It wasn't a look that she lied. Naruto had the expression of someone who hadn't seen enough happiness in his life to make a difference. Moka wanted him to stop thinking of it. Looking around, she spotted the bento that laid neatly on the ground, untouched since their kiss, and reached out to grasp it.

"Here." She helt it out to him and smilked. "Or you'll let this hard work go to waste."

He smiled, having caught on to what she was trying to do. He gratefully stopped thinking of the past and opened his mouth just as Moka popped in a broiled squid. He chewed and chewed while Moka waited expectantly for what he thought of the food.

Finally, he finished chewing and swallowed the food.

"Mmm."

"Was it good?"

"Delicious."

"I'm glad." She blushed lightly and held out another piece for him, which he took and made a big show of describing how delicious it was. It was embarrassingly pleasuring to having him over-exaggerate how good it was. There was a brief bout of exasperation but she figured that it was just how how he is.

Though Naruto was having a good time indulging himself as a boyfriend, he still noticed the poorly concealed figure of the girl with the big breasts. She was glaring at Moka with even more anger than from the morning before, leading Naruto to believe that she had her sights set on him as well.

Her intentions were thinly veiled with how strong her glare was. Seeing this, Naruto mentally made it a point to keep an eye on Moka, just in case.

**OwO**

The afternoon air was broken by the sounds of ringing bells. Almost immediately, the entire campus seemed to have sprung to life as students filed out and headed to their dorms or clubs. It was quiet, peaceful afternoon and even the more bloodthirsty of the youkai weren't stirring up trouble.

And for one Akashiya Moka, she wouldn't have noticed it anyways.

The pink-haired vampire was happily walking back to the dorms, humming a happy tune. Inside, she was a bubble of pure joy and excitement. It was the first time in her life that she had felt so happy, so alive. Not even her precious childhood with her mother matched the sheer volume of happiness that was inside her.

That robed figure from just a few days ago had made a true prophecy. She had definitely found someone who she could be with forever. He was so powerful, yet he didn't flaunt it with arrogance. He was kind, protective, and oh so handsome. He was the perfect one and it was her luck that he had feelings for her as well.

Moka blushed happily as she continued walking, not even noticing how she became the center of attention for every guy near her. Many had seen her the day before and were entranced by her beauty. But now, she seemed even more radiant than before. It baffled them but it was also a bigger turn on. Many of the guys suddenly found themselves holding their noses to prevent nosebleeds at the level of 'hot' and 'cuteness' emanated by her.

But not everyone liked her sudden increase in beauty.

Behind all of this, Kurono Kurumu seethed with jealousy and anger. How was it that this nobody became the center of attention? She was the best of the seducers. Before, men would grovel at her feet just to have her use them as stepping stones. Yet the moment this Moka came to the scene, men began training their sights on her. Even Aono Tsukune, her new boy-toy, had stared at the pink haired student before she forced her charms on him.

Oh at first, she didn't really care. For Kurumu had found an intriguing individual, one who wasn't affected by her seductive spells in the least. When the blue haired buxom landed her eyes on him, she was so sure that he was the One. This person was handsome, indifferent, and highly resistant to her charms. It was a rare occurrence and she was so sure that he would be that perfect mate.

Yet just as her hopes were rising, Kurumu stumbled in on that despicable scene.

That bitch stole him from her!

It wasn't enough that men began turning their interests to her but she even went so far as to take the one person who she believed to have been the perfect mate. It took all of her self control just to stay still when she caught sight of that girl leaning against his chest and kissing him.

Seeing her now, acting as if she was the innocent one, was enough to further inflame that anger.

She was going to do something about this.

And she was going to do it then.

The blue haired student clenched her fists and marched forward. Moka was completely unaware of anything, still caught up in that euphoric feeling of falling in love. But her innate instincts kicked in immediately, warning her of danger. The pink haired vampire almost ignored it but she did turn around just in time to see a flash of blue. The next thing she knew, Moka was sent sprawling to the ground, dazed.

"You... you bitch!"

Blinking, Moka slowly propped herself up to see a beautiful girl glaring daggers at her. She tried to get up but that girl immediately pushed her back down.

"You think you can just waltz in and take all the attention? You think that you can just take the one thing that I needed as if it was nothing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the suddenly quiet air. Moka's head reeled back from the force of her blow. It became quite clear to her that this girl wasn't going to just let her go.

"He was the perfect one, the only one! It would have helped our race so much yet you stole him! You took him from me, the one whom he rightfully belongs to!"

Moka's eyes flared in anger when she realized who this person was talking about. It became all too obvious that this was about Naruto. While she could sympathize with for losing the sights of a very amazing person, her possessive way of speech regarding him was very insulting.

When another hand was raised to strike her again, she swept her legs underneath, causing the person on top of her to fall as well. Seeing how she now had some breather, the vampire recovered and glared at the fallen attacker.

"For your information, Naruto-kun _chose _me, not the other way around!" She wiped her cheek for any blood and began walking away. "And I don't think he would appreciate it if you were talking about him as if he were just a plaything for your enjoyment!"

"You lying bitch." Kurumu stood up and hunched forward. The air suddenly began flowing around with the force of her youki. Suddenly, wings and a tail sprouted up from her back and her nails lengthened until they became long, elongated blades.

Moka immediately recognized her as a succubus.

"How dare you try and lie with me? Do you think a guy like that would willingly be with a no name like you? I feel next to no youki coming from you, meaning that you're the lowest of the scums! Yet he kissed you out of his own choice?"

Kurumu snarled and lunged forward. Moka just barely dodged her strikes, which sliced up the tree and stone behind her.

"You don't even know what are stakes for my race! We need strong men like him; rare individuals so that we won't die out! Yet you take him from me as if it was nothing!"

By now, all reason seemed to have left the blue haired student as she became a whirling mass of screams and blades. Moka didn't even have the chance to defend herself, being forced to dodge strikes after strikes.

All around, the ground became upturned, the trees were diced up, and the boulders by the road were pulverized. It was clear to the vampire that even one strike from those claws could mean a fatal injury. Immediately, her survival instincts kicked in and Moka raced into the trees for cover.

It wasn't much as Kurumu sliced through those trees like a hot knife through butter.

But it helped to divert her attention away, allowing Moka to appear behind and ram her into a tree. Her vampire strength, although diminished by the seal, was still enough to break stone. It was only because of a succubus' resilient body that the attacker brushed off that impact as if it were nothing.

"See?" Kurumu sneered in anger and brandished her claws. "A nothing like you can't even harm me! What right do you have to be with that guy?"

Moka didn't say anything. Instead, she was crouched low in front of her opponent, swiveling her eyes around for any possible advantage. Yet much of the trees behind her and the stones in front were shredded thanks to the succubus' numerous attacks.

All too suddenly, it became clear that she was in a dire situation.

"You can't beat me, you can't even hurt me!" The blue-haired succubus advanced forward, taking her time to draw out this victory. "Why would a guy like him want to be with someone like you?"

"Because it was my choice."

Both of their heads swiveled towards the direction of the voice. There, leaning comfortably against one of the few remaining trees, was the same person they were both fighting about. Naruto crossed his arms and returned their gazes neutrally, not betraying a single thing.

"N-Naruto-san!" Kurumu quickly retracted her nails and began straightening her clothes out. "Why... why would you say that? Obviously, this weak yokai must have caught you off guard and charmed you! I know that you can break it easily so-"

"You're right." Naruto jumped down from his perch and began walking over to them. "I _can _easily break any charms and illusions. That's why if there were any, it would have been gone long ago."

He walked right past Kurumu, literally gluing her in place with shock. "And so that little scene that you saw yesterday was entirely my choice." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Moka from behind. "And I don't regret it in the least."

Moka didn't know whether to glow with pleasure at his words or continue to glare at her attacker for even insinuating that she would attempt to charm him.

As for Kurumu, it seemed that her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that he chose Moka out of his free will and not her.

"But..." Even her voice was numb. "Why? I... I have much better assets that what she can ever have!"

"You mean those melons you call jugs? If that's how you seduce men, then it's no wonder your race is dying out." He grinned when his hand was lightly shocked by being so close to her rosary.

As for the succubus, she looked like a goldfish out of water.

"And you know, you keep calling my dear Moka a 'nothing', as if you're so superior." Naruto's grin turned positively evil when his hand grasped at her rosary and the shocking became a little more intense. "Well, if whatever you said were true, then I would naturally choose the strongest to be with me.

Do you honestly think I would choose someone weaker than you?"

The rosary popped off and just like that, youki that dwarfed Kurumu's flooded the entire place. It actually caught the succubus completely by surprise from how she stumbled at the force of the sudden demonic energy.

As for Moka, her eyes had immediately glazed and warped when the rosary was released. Those vivid green eyes lost focus and turned red, the pupils dilated and became slits, and finally, her vibrant pink hair paled until it became almost silver in shade.

When the abrupt flow of youki faded, Akashiya Moka had completely reverted into her vampire form.

"No... impossible." Kurumu's eyes were wide in shock when she caught sight of Moka's slitted red eyes. From those alone, she recognized the girl from before as a vampire, the elites amongst monsters. If there were any doubt from before, the sheer volume of energy being pressed down upon her was proof enough.

Akashiya Moka was a vampire.

From behind her, Naruto briefly felt confusion. There was something slightly off with the feel of the vampire's youki. Oh it was still as powerful as before, perhaps more so now thanks to the empowering blood that she had been drinking since they met. He couldn't quite place it but it didn't really like it would be harmful so he decided on not bringing it up.

"Mmm..." The awakened being sighed contently and leaned more in to Naruto's embrace. She reached up, caressing his cheek for a brief moment, before taking off his sunglasses and revealing those similar red eyes. "You certainly take your time in releasing me Naruto-sama."

"Naruto-sama?"

"Oh, have you forgotten? You said that if I became yours and call you Naruto-sama, then you'd have no problem with it." Her smile was pure seduction and she slid her hand down sensuously down his face and to his neck. "You don't have a problem I hope?"

"Not at all." Naruto grinned in return and dipped his head down to kiss her. When they parted, his smile was practically feral. "If that's what you want, far be it for me to stop you."

Again, there was that strange off-ness in her youki. It became more prominent then and he became just a little wary of it. Yet the feeling seemed so familiar... but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Moka smiled and lightly tapped his chin with her finger. "If you'll let me take care of this nuisance, we can return to whatever it is that you want."

"Oh be my guest. Just don't rough her up too much."

"Of course not Naruto-sama."

She walked away from his arms but she did give him a good view of those elegant long legs and swaying hips. How lucky can a guy be when his girlfriend's flirting with him while she's about to kick some ass?

The answer: Luckiest Bastard in the Whole Damn World.

"Impossible..." Kurumu had been completely rooted on the spot when she caught sight of not only Moka's transformation, but Naruto's now revealed eyes. "He's a vampire as well?"

"Oh I'm afraid you're mistaken." The succubus snapped her head in the direction of that voice. She had been so shocked that she practically forgot what she was supposed to be looking at. The awakened vampire held a hand to her hips and glaring coldly in her direction. "Naruto-sama is so much more powerful than a vampire. To be comparing him to us is like comparing a dragon to a garden snake."

"What... what is he?"

"I honestly don't know but if any of us is more worthy, it is me." Anyone could have heard the arrogance and haughtiness a mile away but it was also cold hard truth. The more better mate for a powerful being would always be the strongest. And a vampire far outranks a succubus.

But that didn't mean she could take it just like that.

Kurumu completely forgot that she had no chance in hell and began flaring her youki once more. She once again began growing out her claws. Her eyes narrowed in hatred at the vampire, resentful of the arrogance of this high class creature. "You think you're better? We'll see then. We'll see who will be the one bowing down!"

Her wings lengthened and flapped, generating impressive winds. The succubus was still for a moment, as if time had stood still. Then, she shot forward like a bullet, claws lengthened and sharpened to deadly points. It was actually pretty damn impressive that she could be so fast.

Moka twisted her body out of the succubus' path and she shot right past her. Kurumu flew up in a arc and held her place up high, glaring at the vampire heatedly. Moka merely returned her gaze distantly, as if she was staring at some bug from across the room.

The blue-haired succubus screamed and dove down, intent on impaling the vampire before her. Her body flattened and those wings folded up, making her as streamline as possible. It helped and she was falling down like a warhead. The vampire's lack of movement only spurred her on and when Moka didn't even looked like she was reacting, she felt as if victory was in sight.

Yet to her utter shock, that victory never came.

Moka had simply held out her hands and caught her wrists. She didn't even looked like she put on any effort yet Kurumu found that she was completely suspended in her grips. The succubus could only stare in horror at this.

"You called me a nobody, someone not worthy of Naruto-sama." Moka released her grip. Kurumu was too shocked at this to even move away. "And you're right. I doubt there will really be anyone that can match Naruto-sama's level of power."

"But..." A fist was suddenly buried into her gut and Kurumu's entire body hunched down in pain. She fell to her knees and actually vomited from the sheer force of that hit. It felt as if someone had shot a cannonball into her stomach. That was how terrible she felt at that moment. "Even thought I'm not worthy, he chose me, not you. That's enough for me."

"Y-you..."

"I am nothing to Naruto-sama." She repeated. "But you are worse than nothing."

Kurumu saw a flash of movement and then, she knew nothing.

Moka lowered her leg and coldly watched the crumpled form of the succubus. She had been sent flying by the force of the vampire's kick and from her lack of movement, it was highly unlikely that she was even conscious any longer. Moka smirked at her unmoving body.

"Know your place."

From where he was, Naruto had been enjoying the spectacle. It was brief, but entertaining, a form of amusement that his girlfriend had so willingly put on just for him. The vampire smiled that sultry, sexy smile and made her way to him. He expected what she would do next and simply held out the rosary for her to take.

Yet to his surprise, Moka gently pushed it away.

"Oh... I don't want to go just yet." He arched an eyebrow when he felt that foreign feeling in her youki actually spike. Moka smiled and pushed him into the woods just behind them. She had quickly pushed him more in until they were in the densest part of the woods, completely hiding them from any outsiders. "You see, I've been holding this in since I began drinking your blood. If I hold out any longer, I might just go mad."

"What are you-oof!"

Naruto grunted when she pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist. The vampire smirked saucily and leaned down to kiss him, making a point to steadily grind her hips along the way.

He groaned and as he returned her kiss, Naruto suddenly realized what was wrong with Moka's youki.

She was filled with lust.

His mind, now practically flying at light speed, quickly theorized that the blood she had been drinking had filled Moka with lust for him. The other persona must have had kept it in, making sure that her outer persona wouldn't be affected. Of course the blood they drink would equal a greater amount of lust that needs to be held in check. And now that she was out, this inner persona needed a release.

Let's see... she licked his blood when they first met, then Inner Moka drank some after beating up Saizou. After she woke up when he carried her back, she drank some again and then this morning as well.

So... that made it a total of four times.

And Inner Moka was definitely lusting now.

"Heh, that's kinky." Naruto grinned, wondering just what would happen if she were to drink his blood a few days more. The possibilities in his mind just sprang out different fantasies right there. Oh, the things he could make her do once she's mad with lust.

But of course, present time takes precedence.

"Oi oi" He made a few reluctant protests when the sultry vampire unbuttoned uniform coat and began working on her blouse. Naruto, despite his protest, was already working on her skirt, having free reign on copping a feel as well. "Shouldn't you be asking the other Moka for permission? You two share the same body."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him once more. "Same body, same mind, same soul. Trust me when I say that we both want this." She straightened up and finished taking off her blouse. The fabric slid down like silk, revealing her breasts and the collar around her neck more openly.

At the same time, Naruto decided to go ahead and finish what he had started. His hands slid up from her rear and swiftly unbuttoned her skirt. It slid down as well, now revealing the vampire in only her lingerie.

It was quite an impressive view.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his girlfriend was less appreciative with undressing him. The blond could only arch an eyebrow when she ripped his coat and shirt open. The buttons flew off from the force and his two uniform tops were practically torn in half, revealing the white tank top underneath.

"Man... do I have to pay to get a new one?"

Moka smiled and unclasped her bra. She laid down on top of him and moaned when she felt his hands slowly pulling her panties down. The vampire sighed and actually shivered a bit.

"I'm a virgin."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, having not expected her to be anything less at age fifteen in this world. Still, the blond gave a grin that actually had Moka just a bit fearful. "Well then." He mused gently. "We're just going to have to fix that now won't we?"

And somewhere inside, where the core of both her and the other Moka joined together, the united mentality was actually wondering what her youki induced lust had led her into.

**OwO**

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. As many of you might have realized by the end of this chapter, I don't hold either Kurumu or Tsukune in very high opinions. That being said, I think I did a reasonable job in detailing how the blue haired slut got her ass handed to her. I like reading bash fics, but I won't write one if I can help it. Again, writing fight scenes is not my forte and I think it shows. I hope that I've made some improvements though. Feel free to leave any reviews behind. I read them all and enjoy it.**

**Till next time.**

**-Phoenix  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**After wallowing around, typing aimlessly in a pointless direction, I've finally come up with a plot and choice of characters that I am satisfied with. So for those who were thinking that I would write a story about Naruto being all powerful and obtaining a harem in this world so that he can live his life in luxury, I'm sorry to say that I'll be twisting him around to a completely different person. I suppose I was partially influenced by Death Note, Code Geass, and Nugar's "People Lie" story. But my Naruto will be completely dark, even twisted at times. This story itself, after the first three chapters, will go dark too and you'll see the beginnings of it towards the end of the chapter.**

**For those who aren't used to reading the dark and twisted stories where good actually loses, I'm sorry for changing the path of the story, though the beginning was left intentionally ambiguous so that I could decide on either path. If you won't like where this story is heading, feel free to not read any further. For those who want this and are actually encouraging it for the villain to win, continue on and I'll try not to disappoint.**

**For those that want to continue and would like to know just how dark Naruto can get, well again, I based him on Nugar's version of Naruto. Mine will probably be a little more darker but I generally aim for him to get better along the way. All he needs is some loving. ;)  
**

**On a side note; this might just be the longest chapter that I've ever written, period.  
**

**OwO  
**

A few days had pased since Naruto's encounter with Kurumu and the very enjoyable time with Moka after. Since then, he had been finding himself to desire living independently once again. He had been growing restless and irritated by the dorms and their occupants. There were numerous times that he wanted to kill someone because they wouldn't shut up late at night or early in the morning.

But of course, killing lowly beings simply because they irritated him was beneath his stature.

What would people think if a being on the level of a demigod began killing lowly monsters left and right because they were up at night, drunk and singing "For He's a Jolly Good Retard" out of tune?

Okay, they might feel sympathy but then they'd also shake their heads at how a powerful beast is also supposed to have a sort of refined air that sniffs at the sight of mindless slaughter right?

Oh who the hell was he kidding? He just didn't want to have to do laundry because of all the blood that'd get on him.

Besides, he wanted to maintain some image.

Being soaked in blood and looking psychotic might actually look cool to other guys but girls generally didn't dig the whole 'massacre' thing. Just look at Itachi. The guy was voted as the number one bachelor when Naruto had actually read some discarded magazine in his youth. The insanely stupid prick had every single girl from Hi, Take, and Kusa no Kuni wanting to jump his bone.

Then, he had to kill his whole clan and suddenly, he became the scourge of everyone. Women who wanted to romp him suddenly married other men, had babies, and would warn those kids to behave or the 'Big Bad Itachi' would pop up and scare the crap out of them.

So killings the guys was out of the question.

But of course, he found that living alone would definitely be a much better alternative.

So, Naruto took full advantage of his mastery over the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ and created a massive army of clones that went forth to gather and process the needed materials for a home.

Naruto had found the perfect destination a while ago. Back when Moka had pulverized the idiot ogre, Naruto had a saw the cliff next to the large lake. Of course, it was desolate enough where practically no one goes to and had a pretty damn impressive view.

All it took was some _youki_ charged claws to carve up a big hole in the middle of the cliff and special seals to hold the place from caving in. Having his clones working on the Obscuring Seal also helped in making sure that no one noticed that there was a big giant hole on the other side of the cliff.

Day and night, his clones would research over architectural drafting, energy resources, wood cutting, stone carving, etc. Hell, they even went to look over farming. As long as it was knowledge, they soaked it all in.

Actually getting the material was a hassle though. There was absolutely no conventional way that he could ship in large amounts of steel for the frame and pipes or appliances like a generator. The entire school was covered up in at least a three mile radius of complex sealing. The only entry way was a tunnel and he could already see that it was monitored very closely.

So Naruto had to think differently.

And the idea came like a blow to the head.

Summoning.

The blonde had never actually appreciated Jiraiya's toad contract, especially after finding out the last one to sign it before him had been his own father, the one who condemned him to a unlivable future. So as soon as he had milked the sage of all his knowledge, Naruto had killed him for attempting to nudge him onto the same path as his father. With the sage dead, there was really nothing standing before him to the toads. They too were massacred.

Naruto sought a new contract, one that people in his village would learn to fear on sight. There was no pure fox contract as foxes weren't beings of power. Kyuubi didn't even count because it was a demon that took the permanent form of a fox.

Instead, Naruto found and adopted a powerful contract with the _Konoha Tengu_, humanoid beings with the face and wings of hawks and the trappings of ancient warriors.

The mystical warriors, angered at the village's arrogance and ungratefulness to their aid in the past, had aligned themselves with him and even taught him the sage technique that Jiraiya had refused. They were great allies and had developed a good friendship with Naruto. It proved instrumental when they aided him in destroying the village named after them.

When he remembered the benefits of summoning and reverse summoning, Naruto had immediately called out a tengu. In hindsight, he should have had some doubts and it was sheer luck that a small, young summon named Tsubasa even came out.

Once the problem of getting past the barrier was solved, simply obtaining the materials became child's play. They say that there was nothing money couldn't buy but it was more like there was nothing that could deny him. Even his clones, possessing the tiniest fractions of his strength, were able to force their compliance with genjutsu.

Naruto couldn't have had young Tsubasa summon him again and again whenever he needed things so he had tagged a marking seal to a building, where he could teleport himself via the power of his _Eternal_ _Mangekyou Sharingan. _

The day before, after he had finally obtained the materials, appliances, and any other machinery that could be needed, Naruto had his clones begin their work. The benefits of being of single mind like drones and needless of rest was made quite clear when an extremely fast pace construction took place. At the rate the clones were constructing, his home would be ready in just a few short days.

With that pleasing knowledge in mind, Naruto decided to ignore class completely that day and spent the entirety of the teachers' lectures reading up on a book about hydro-electricity. He was completely oblivious to everything and only snapped away from his reading when he felt someone nudging him on the shoulder.

Naruto blinked and looked up see a blushing but amused Moka.

"Hey." She took a seat on his desk and crossed her legs. Naruto's eyes followed those legs, remembering how they were wrapped around him just a few days ago. "You were reading that book for the entire day. What is it?"

He showed her the book's title.

"_Mechanics and Applications of Hydro-power..._?" Moka glanced warily at the thickness of the book. "Is it really that interesting?"

"Knowledge is power and if it's something I can learn, it shouldn't be useless." Naruto absently replied though his eyes were still trained on those legs.

"Naruto." A finger was placed on his chin and his head was tilted up until their eyes met. She gave him a seductive smile and tapped his nose gently. "My eyes are up here."

The blonde chuckled and leaned back against his seat. "You're being more coy now, almost like your other self."

"Mmm." His girlfriend made a small noise of acknowledgment as she scooted until she was sitting on his lap. Moka sighed and laid her head against his chest, relishing in the warmth of his body.

"You're changing, Moka."

The young vampire giggled when she felt him wrap his arms around her possessively. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not really changing. It's more like I'm becoming whole again with my other self."

"Because of me?"

"Because of your blood. My rosary was much stronger than the energy inside me. It was never made for me and I kind of stole it because I wanted to be human so badly when I was younger." She shifted a bit, cringing at her past self and how pathetic she seemed back then. "Because of that, my original personality was split into two. But now that I met you and began feeding on your blood, youki began filling in that gap."

She held out the rosary and showed it to him, where the center was glowing faintly. "Because youki is filling up that gap, my personalities are coming together again."

"I see." Naruto took the rosary into his hands and he noticed how the brief spark was much smaller than before. He grinned kissed her. "As long as you remain Moka, then it won't matter to me."

And those kisses suddenly became more heated.

"Ah!"Moka arched her back and lightly pushed against him when she felt him kissing on her lips, then neck, collarbone, and lower still. "Naruto! W-we can't!"

"The classroom's empty."

"Can't you hear all those people outside? What if someone walks in!?"

"I'll know before the door opens. Hiding's easy."

"But-!" Moka suddenly moaned when his hands slid up her legs until they were freely gripping her buttocks. "But I wanted to see the clubs with you!"

"Then we better make this quick." Moka continued to protest but it grew weaker and weaker until dying out in her moaning. Her resistance stopped completely and she could only hold on as Naruto proceeded to indulge in both of their new hunger.

Outside, everyone was heading towards the club stalls, chatting lively and focusing on the different organizations there. It was thanks to all the noise that no one heard the screams and moans muffled by the classroom and its closed doors.

**OwO**

"Ah! We're too late!" A flushed and rumpled Moka huffed in exasperation as she continued to pull Naruto down the many opened stalls. "I wanted to check out some of those places before they got too crowded!"

It was the day that all the clubs and organizations in the school began their large scale recruiting. Numerous stalls ranging from large and elaborate to small and dingy were set up, trying to attract as many students into their direction as possible.

The blonde looked around the numerous stalls and felt a level of appreciation at the effort most of the students put in their advertisements. Hell, some of those clubs looked interesting to _him _and he didn't even think to join any clubs or sports.

But he could see where Moka was getting at when some of the more popular stalls like 'Photography' or 'Swimming' were getting a decent amount of attention. But none of those really interested him anyways so it didn't matter if they were jammed pack. He wouldn't join those clubs anyways.

"Mmm... all of these clubs are so interesting! Naruto, which one do you want to look at first?"

"How about none of them? There's a cozy little place hidden away that's calling the two of us there. It's warm, it's nice, it has a bed..."

"Naruto, I'm serious." The blond sighed and relented under her pouting expression. He glanced around and idly pointed in a random expression. The next thing he knew, he was being hauled over there by his very excited girlfriend. It was quite a sight to see a person getting dragged somewhere by the elbows from a girl nearly a foot shorter. If Naruto held any care about his appearance, he might have worried that people were making him out to be a wimp.

People were already staring as it is. Guys were once again staring at the beauty that was Akashiya Moka and girls were eying Uzumaki Naruto like a piece of meat, much to Moka's displeasure.

As the two continued walking past numerous stalls, students began stopping what they were doing just to stare at the two students, wondering just how possible it was for any of them to score with their respective new eye-candy. Some of the more dimmer students actually began following the two, not realizing that they were clumping together into a large, crowding group until someone in the back literally roared at them.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing!? This isn't the place jam up traffic! Make some space or I'll arrest every single one of you!"

**OwO**

Naruto had heard the commotion that they had caused behind him and the ensuing tongue-lashing that followed. It was pretty amusing to have caused such an uproar though he did feel a bit sorry for the poor students that had to man the stalls over there. It must have been terrible to have potential recruitments dashed away by a large group blockading any entry.

But he had to return his attention to his girlfriend and the numerous stalls that they had visited. The two had been in the Arts club, the Cooking club, Music club, and just about any other club that actually mattered. All of them seemed interesting to his girlfriend but it was thankful that she didn't decide to join any of those. None of those clubs interested him in the least.

Interesting enough, the Newspaper club seemed to have appealed greatly to his girlfriend. She had been excitedly looking through the pamphlets and it was only a greater joy for her when their homeroom teacher, Nekonome-sensei, told the two of them that she was the club advisor. Moka actually looked like she was but a moment away from signing on to the roster.

But then, she had managed to look at the list and all excitement seemed to have drained out of her face. Naruto was perplexed but didn't comment on it when the two of them left the stall. He could tell that something from the list had obviously bothered the vampire but he wasn't going to pry if it was personal.

Apparently, it had something to do with him as well.

"I saw that stupid girl from before, Kurumu, on the list." She explained. "I don't think I'll ever forgive her for insinuating that I was a nothing and less worthy of you than she was."

Naruto grinned and kissed her on the forehead, causing her snuggle into his arm in appreciation. It was a pleasant moment and had the added affects of basically telling everyone that they were taken. Naruto practically felt the heat from the glares directed at him from the guys. It was actually pretty amusing how human they seemed with their jealousy.

They continued walking past stalls, with Moka now no longer interested in visiting them, when Naruto was suddenly struck with a thought. He poked his girlfriend on the head lightly and when he had her attention, asked out; "Do you remember the roster from the Newspaper club?"

Moka frowned but nodded. "Yes, why? Did something come up?"

"Nah, I'm just curious. Was there a name that you remember in front or back of the succubus'?"

She frowned in thought, trying to remember if there was anyone that signed up before or after the stupid girl that attacked her. The memory came back and she nodded. "Yes I think there was. It was a boy's name... Ao... Ao..."

"Aono Tsukune?"

"Yes that's right. But how do you know him?"

Naruto grinned and lowered raised his head just enough for her to see his eyes underneath. "I don't know him personally but it became school news that Kurumu chose him as her new boy-toy when she couldn't get me. It was actually pretty amusing because I heard Aono had practically no redeeming qualities. Makes a bunch of guys wonder just what the hell did he do to have her notice him."

Moka shook her head and hugged his arm more firmly. "Good." She said heatedly. "Maybe with some other guy licking her feet, she'd forget about you."

"Wow, that's some animosity from you my dear Moka."

"I think it's well placed."

"Aww I'm touched." Naruto chuckled at how possessive his girlfriend was, almost like how he was in the classroom less than an hour ago. It was a very heart-warming thought to find out that someone actually wanted to be with him. Of course, it helped that Moka wasn't a part of his former village. He would have crushed her if she was... literally.

The two had seen just about every stall that interested the young vampire. They were just about to turn around to make a choice when Moka suddenly pulled on his sleeve and pointed into a very nondescript stall, with nothing more than the title of the club painted on a sign and a hanging set of western and eastern clothes.

"The Cultural Club?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. It actually appeared interesting, if only to learn more about this world and its numerous cultures. Moka nodded happily and pulled him towards the quiet stall. Along the way, Naruto had to wonder why no one was even getting near that stall. The club looked interesting, if a little less flamboyant than the other stalls.

But then, why wasn't anyone joining? Surely there would at least be two or three interested students. Why, then, was there almost an invisible barrier surrounding that stall?

"Hey." He grabbed a nearby student and pointed at the small stall. "Any idea why no one goes over there?"

The student took one look at the stall, noticing what Naruto was pointing at, and grinned before shaking his head at him. "That club eh? Well no one knows why the club lost all its members. Some say that the remaining member slaughtered them all and sacrificed their blood to some demonic ritual. Others say that her actual form is that of a glutton monster like some demon dog and she ate them. Whatever the reason, all the members of the Cultural Club disappeared mysteriously and the one who remains wouldn't say. No one wants to be in a club like that so naturally, it has no one joining."

"They disappeared just like that?"

"Yep. None of them showed up one day and haven't been seen since. Everyone suspects her, of course, but then no one had evidence to prove that she did anything. Pretty stupid if you ask me. Everyone thinks she did it so they should go and kick her out of here already."

That had Naruto more than a bit angry. The blond narrowed his eyes, and even though the student couldn't see it from behind those glasses, he got the distinct impression that he just pissed the guy off.

Moka, who had been standing quietly besides her boyfriend, suddenly noted the how his stance had changed from relaxed curiosity, to extremely high irritation. She could practically feel the blood inside him boil.

And all of a sudden, she began fearing for this student.

The young vampire hastily tugged at her boyfriend's sleeve and began pulling him away from the now fearful student. It was just as well. There was a minute amount of youki that he was leaking out. It wasn't enough to make people perceive him as a threat, but it was definitely potent enough to make people nervous.

When they were farther away, Moka gently pressed her hand against chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Naruto sighed and nodded to her, grateful over her show of concern. "The rest of the school is against her, I'm feeling empathy for that."

"I'm sorry."

"For the school or my past?"

"Both." She bit her lip and looked away. "It's just that I don't want to see you remembering a past like that."

"Well if you want that, you're going to have to massacre everyone." Naruto grinned at her shocked expression. "Just because they're not human doesn't mean that they don't think the same way. Now, come on. I'm interested in joining this Cultural Club, regardless of whatever the school thinks.

**OwO**

For Fugiwara Yumi, it was the first of the most depressing years in her entire life. She was now the sole member in the Cultural Club, one that was supposed to have been the second family that she had always wanted. Because she was admitted into Yokai Academy an entire year early because of high test scores, people often alienated her. When she was admitted into this club, it was becoming a new member in a close knit family. Everyone was kind, everyone was sympathetic, and everyone was willing to stick up for her.

But now, everyone was gone.

Everyone disappeared and there's nothing she could do about it.

People had questioned her on what happened. On more than one occasion, there had been threats to find out just what happened to them. Of course, she never told them. How could she? She was much too scared to say anything, with what happened to her and her club. With them gone, she no longer felt the warmth and safety she always desired. With her being so vulnerable, He took full advantage and threatened her into silence.

Even now, she was still too scared to say anything.

Rumors began spreading through the school and before the end of term last year, she became known as the 'Massacre Girl'. With that label on top of her, no one wanted to join the Cultural Club, for fear of their lives.

It was just as well. No one could replace her dear family.

So she was now the sole recruiter for the dead Cultural Club. Of course, no one was joining. No one was even getting close to her stall. It was depressing but she shouldn't expect any different. Who would want to join a club where the only member was a suspected mass murderer?

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to have any open spots for the two of us, would you?"

Yumi's head snapped up in surprise and she was positively staring at the two students before her.

Standing in front of her, were the two most attractive looking individuals that she had ever seen.

The male was a blond, with messy hair that spiked out and framed his refined features. His eyes were hidden in a pair of dark sunglasses that projected a mixed air of elegance and coolness. He looked lanky, most likely because of the school uniform, but she had a feeling that he was actually very well built with a lean frame. Moreover, he had a smile that seemed contagious. It almost made her want to smile in return.

The one who had her arm hooked around his was equally attractive. Long, vibrant pink hair reached all the way down to her shapely hips. Her face bore a distinct aristocratic smoothness and helped to accentuate her very bright green eyes. She had a body that many girls would kill to have and men would kill to take. Shapely, lithe, with those 'perfect' b-cup breasts, small waist, and long elegant legs.

Yumi was so surprised with this that she was positively gawking at the two students before her. The ties that they had on themselves clearly indicated them as first years, same age as her. Yet even first years would find out about the 'cursed' Cultural Club. Why were they even there?

The second year student was so shocked by this, that she didn't even respond to their voices. It wasn't until she noticed a hand waving in front of her, that she finally snapped out of it. Yet even still, she was in disbelief over what had just happened.

"You..." Her voice, almost raspy from disuse, came out in a quiet whisper. "You would actually join this club?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we?" She couldn't reply to that and the blond first year grinned when he leaned down to write his name down on the empty roster. "It's interesting, this Cultural Club. Can't see why people wouldn't want to join, right Moka?"

The girl walked up and wrote her name down on the roster as well. "Yep! I'd love to learn more about cultures."

She straightened up and gave Yumi a very warm smile. Yumi herself was just staring at them, speechless. Her eyes slowly moved down to her roster, where the only two names read: "Uzumaki Naruto" and "Akashiya Moka".

"You really want to join?"

The girl, Akashiya Moka, nodded happily while the blond, Uzumaki Naruo, gave that infectious grin. It became clear that both of those wanted to join the club. But why? What possible incentive could they have to join? Surely, they have heard the tales about her already. Are they not afraid?

Suddenly, a thought appeared in her mind, one that could possibly explain this.

The words of that man still echoed in her mind, threatening her with what could happen if she decides to speak out. She haven't done so but He could have grown suspicious. People had always said that He was a very paranoid person who lorded over his group with an iron fist.

Could it be possible that these two were sent by Him?

Her eyes narrowed and the previously surprised expression narrowed to one of suspicion. Yumi had quickly ducked her head down so that they wouldn't see her change of expression. It wouldn't do if they _were_ His subordinates to see her become suspicious, it would be terrible for what can happen.

The quiet girl released her breath, calming those nerves and putting on a very outdated mask. When she looked up, her face was set in a false show of kindness and serenity.

"Alright." She said. "If you want to join the club, is it possible for you to meet up near the lake at around four?"

Both of them nodded, to her pleasure, and after a bit of small talk regarding the club, both walked away. Once they were far enough to alleviate her, she immediately dropped the mask and frowned down at the roster.

If they really were members of His group, then she will have to strike first. She was scared, more than scared of what will happen to her should they catch her. She didn't want to die, she wasn't brave like those in her club. If they were going to catch her, who knows what will happen.

She'll have to hit first and hope that they won't be able to hit back.

**OwO**

"Did you get the impression that our little recruiter didn't look very pleased to see us?" Moka looked away from straight ahead and instead, gave her blond boyfriend an exasperated look. Currently, the two of them were making their way to the lake, where the Cultural Club's only member was waiting. It was also near the place where Naruto was constructing his new home. Hopefully, they won't head over to the cliff, where he had placed a large seal to hide the construction site. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Naruto was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt a light slap on his shoulders. The blond looked down to see Moka still giving him an exasperated look.

"What?"

"Honestly, you wouldn't think that someone who was belittled for an entire year would look incredibly happy right away would you?" Naruto opened his mouth to reply to that but Moka had immediately pressed a finger to shut him. "She needs time to get used to it all. I'm sure that soon enough, everything will-"

"Please don't say 'everything will work out'. It always pisses me off."

Moka shook her head at him and the rest of the trip was in silence. They walked passed numerous club meetings along the way and just at the very edges of his enhanced hearing, Naruto thought he heard a high-pitched, but distinctively male scream coming from the swimming pools. The blond brushed it aside as some retard getting pummeled by a bunch of girls. It kind of reminded him of that idiot, Jiraiya, and how he would always let girls beat the crap out of him while moaning in masochistic pleasure.

Remembering the perverted toad sage left a bitter taste in his mouth. Naruto frowned and quietly brushed those thoughts aside. There was no use in thinking about a hypocritical man such as him any longer. He was dead, merely a stepping stone for him to achieve his power. That was it, nothing else.

"Naruto?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Moka looking up at him with a worried expression. He shook his head and grinned at her before wrapping a arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. The vampire sighed and leaned in closer, feeling comfort in his warmth and the strong pulsing of his blood that only her vampiric senses could feel. Something about her boyfriend still didn't feel right, as if he was still thinking about his past. She didn't like, not when he had that glazed look on his face.

It was as if Uzumaki Naruto was still trapped in that past, reliving events that had long since gone past him.

And she was worried about him. Naruto was strong, powerful to the point where regular yokais would be but flies to swat, yet she had glimpsed his mental state when they were most intimate. There was always a cloud in his mind, something that blocked her from completely knowing who her boyfriend and lover truly was. Moka couldn't decide whether this was done subconsciously or voluntary and she was much too afraid to find out. Naruto was now everything to her. In the past week or so since they've met, he filled a gap in her heart that longed to be loved. Just the thought of him potentially leaving her if she were to find out more about him was enough to have her stop searching. She was that afraid the lost.

Moka shivered at the thought and snuggled more closely to his warmth. She wanted to know about him, but she wasn't willing to risk their relationship for it. It scared her and she didn't want to be scared.

"Hey." Moka closed her eyes and sighed when she felt Naruto lean down to kiss her on the neck. It was warm, and done with a quiet intensity that had immediately brushed her thoughts into a corner. "I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me."

"So you say." Naruto was simply too tall for Moka to rest her head on his shoulder, at least when they were upright. She had to settle with pressing it against his bicep. "I would stop worrying if you didn't always have that glazed look in your eyes. You always look like you're hurting. It's frustrating that I can't do anything to make you feel better."

The blond grinned, secretively pleased at her for worrying about him. "Don't worry about it, It'll get better soon enough. For now, put on a happy face because the lake's just ahead."

It was a start to the vampire and she hastily sprang away from Naruto to straighten out her uniform, much to the blond's amusement. The lake soon came into view, with its sandy shores reminding the two of an oceanside beach. It was a quiet spot, secluded from much of the school and practically no one goes there because of it becoming the Cultural Club's meeting grounds.

Speaking of which...

"Oi... where the hell is that girl?"

They were the only ones there. The lake was completely empty save for just the two of them. Naruto immediately asked Moka for the time, which she showed that they were only five minutes late. It should have been plenty of time for their recruiter/president to show up and prepare whatever she was thinking for initiating them.

Yet there was no one there.

"Oi oi, she isn't late is she? Naruto sighed and trudged over to the sandy shore, looking on both sides to see no one there. "Great, I hate waiting."

"Oh don't be such a baby. I'm sure the president is coming right now." Moka smiled happily as she headed to the shoreline. There, she watched avidly at the ebb and flow of the tide, feeling a sense of peace and contentment inside her. "We should relax in this place more often. It's like a miniature beach already! It'll be perfect for summer!"

"Yeah..." An image came to mind, one of a very wet Moka in a scanty bathing suit. It brought a very pleased grin on his face to be able to monopolize on that. Oh the things that'll empower his libido seems practically limitless with that image alone. Heat in the air, water soaked skin dripping down her limbs and chest, the way the sun would shine on the water's surface around her to better illuminate the pure sensuality of her person. The list could go on and on.

"Naruto." He snapped away from his imagination. Moka was smirking at him. "You're drooling."

His hand actually went up to feel his mouth for any drool that might have come out. When he felt none, the blond gave the young vampire a playful glare. "Don't make me bite you."

"Oh I don't know. I might actually like biting."

He snorted. "Of course, you like biting _me_. I wonder how you'll like when I start biting you in the neck too?"

"Please don't. You're wild enough without having to do that."

"I'm sure you know from personal experience." Naruto's glare was replaced with a innocent smile, one that had Moka shivering. He was anything but innocent. "I seem to recall a certain someone falling unconscious after only an hour of my... 'wildness'."

He continued on, fully knowing that Moka's face was now one of horror and embarrassment. "It was a shame, really. That certain someone just had to knock out right when I was just warming up."

Moka cried out, horrified and embarrassed at her supposed lack of stamina. The young vampire ran over to Naruto and shoved him, hoping that he would shut up. But the blond had already anticipated this and glued his feet onto the sandy beach with his _youki_. The blond was barely nudged though the push should have been enough to uproot a tree.

"Now now, there's no need to get so flustered. We have plenty of of time to work on that stamina of yours. Until then, I'll have to suffer for the greater good."

He hastily dodged another shove, laughing along the way. They continued playing like that for a few minutes, with Moka trying to grab him and Naruto continuing to evade capture. It was quite for the both of them and in the end, Naruto allowed her to catch him so that they could rest on top of a tree. The blond propped himself into a comfortable position against the base of the tree and Moka chose to simply lie on top of him. The ensuing minutes were peaceful and quiet.

Yet as those minutes dragged on, both were getting curious as to what was taking so long. It was getting to the point where they were about to call it quits and head back. But before, Moka wanted to go and check the beach one more time. Naruto stayed behind and watched his girlfriend search in vain for the Cultural Club president. He was quite enjoying the view along the way, with how she swayed her hips whenever she walked around. He couldn't decide whether she was doing that on purpose or not but he really didn't care. It was just a nice combination of relaxation and stimulation.

But suddenly, his heightened senses picked up the sound of slicing wind. His eyes turned up to the sky, and he immediately recognized the sight of numerous wind blades slicing down to where Moka was. At the rate they were speeding down, the young vampire would be sliced to pieces in a matter of seconds.

Naruto cursed at hi his lax in awareness. There was no conventional way to reach her before those blades and he didn't want to risk using any techniques just yet. There was only one option remaining: the one ability that transcended time.

_Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Naruto's sunglasses actually shattered from the force of power gathering in his eyes. When he opened them, they were no longer red like before. His eyes became blue, resembling the same shade as from his childhood. The slitted pupils remained but now, four lines appeared in the faint circle outlying his irises. The lines all pointed diagonally straight towards his pupils, much like how the original _Sharingan_ had their tomoes align.

All at once, Naruto's vision became indescribable in clarity. It was as if time had slowed down to the point where he cold observe every image carefully for details. With his Eternal Kaleidoscope, time no longer became an issue. Naruto centered his vision at the unsuspecting Moka. Without a single hand-seal, his body disappeared and reappeared instantaneously by her side.

He held her close, preventing her from struggling and reaching for her rosary. At the same time that he negated youki flow from his hand to pull her artifact, he also concentrated his gaze onto the oncoming wind blades. His eyes flashed and began to bleed from the force of his power exerted into it as Naruto could see a vortex beginning to emerge.

_Kamui!_

The vortex swirled the blades, completely halting their movements in midair. A split second later, that spinning vortex simply sucked in those wind blades, leaving nothing to attack them. A spike of pain entered his occipital lobes and Naruto had to close his eyes for a moment. He could already feel his _youki _working on the damage but the pain would remain for a while.

At the same time, an explosion of youki began to bathe the lake side in red. Naruto had pulled off her artifact in the exact same moment.

"Why don't you stop hiding president? We've been waiting for a while now."

Immediately following his words, a spot next to the shore began to shake and a miniature tornado appeared. The winds swirling around it began weakening and as the small storm began to disappear, the figure of Fugiwara Yumi became visible.

She appeared winded, from the effort placed into hiding herself and creating those numerous wind blades, as well as unnerved both at Naruto's unknown ability to negate her attacks, and the sudden explosion of _youki _that came from Moka. Her demonic energies were emanating from her in such large waves that it actually saturated the air all around them, bathing the lake and shores in a red misty hue.

Moka, once removed of her rosary, had quickly reached up to Naruto's face, where his cheeks were wet from the tears of blood. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled them away. When he opened his eyes, Moka was once again met with those strange blue eyes. To the vampire, the blue color looked almost foreign to her. Yet at the same time, they also looked like they fitted him perfectly.

As for Naruto, he was amused to see the released Moka looking concerned. It was as adorable as it was amusing. The blond chuckled when she stood up on tip toes to lick the blood away. From the small noise of contentment that she gave off, he wasn't sure if she had been concerned for his well being or was more worried about his blood drying up.

When all the blood was licked away, his attention returned to their attacker.

"Well now President. You'd better have a good reason for trying to kill my girlfriend here or she's going to be playing football with your head."

"I have nothing to say to either of you!" Yumi spat out angrily. She raised up a long thin rod and suddenly, wind began gathering towards her. "Go back and leave my club alone!"

Another burst of powerful wind attacks erupted from around her and sped over to where both of them were. Moka dove to the left while Naruto hopped to the right. The burst of wind sped right past them, carving large grooves into the sandy beach. Seeing this, the blond whistled in appreciation. "Wow... those are some powerful wind attacks. Pretty slow though, if you ask me."

"Shut up!" Naruto lightly dodged another burst of attacks, which churned the water next to him. It was evident from the attacks that she was putting a lot of power into it. That much was easy to tell simply from how she was beginning to breathe hard and sweating.

"Hmph, an Elemental?" Moka narrowed her eyes and walked forward in a brisk pace. Seeing this, Yumi brought down her rod in a wide arc, creating a single curved strike. The vampire dodged it without even losing her pace.

"That's right... I'm an Elemental, practitioner of the natural energies in this world." The red headed girl cried out and sent out a wall of air straight towards Moka. It was much to large for her to simply dodge so she had to concentrate _youki_ into her leg. Moka spun around once and delivered a strong roundhouse kick straight into the wall, completely negating it.

"An Elemental is strong. It's just your bad luck that I'm an elite vampire, much too powerful for the likes of you." Yumi's eyes widened when Moka disappeared. A sudden gust behind her had the Elemental turning around to see the vampire about to deliver a kick to her head.

"Know your place."

Yet before the kick could land, Moka noticed that the red haired girl was smiling. A moment later, a column of water erupted from where she was. The water collided with the vampire and she screamed in pain as electricity arced all around her.

"I'm not _just_ an Elemental, I'm a High Elemental!" With a thrust of her rod, Yumi directed the column fully towards Moka, sending her crashing painfully a good distance away. She struggled to get back up but the water still continued to drain her energy painfully. It took everything in her just to stay conscious right then and there.

From where he was, Naruto watched it all in interest. When he saw his girlfriend get sent tumbling in pain from the water, he had arched an eyebrow. The blond had read before that vampires had weaknesses. But since the source also mentioned that vampires didn't have reflections, he wasn't very partial to believing what the book had said. Yet it appeared to him that there was some merit of truth in it.

Moka was weak to water.

This wasn't lost to the elemental either, who began conjuring another torrent of high powered water strikes. With a cry of anger, the high density water strikes shot forward like super charged bullets. If any struck Moka, she would definitely die. Moka, being as weak as she was at that moment, couldn't possibly dodge those attacks. She could only brace herself for the great pain that would follow.

There was an explosion, yet nothing happened to her. Her eyes opened slowly to see what had happened.

Naruto had appeared in front of her and had took the brunt of the attacks. Or rather, he had utterly destroyed her offensive. Not a single water drop had appeared and he didn't look like he was harmed at all.

From where she was, Yumi began to panic. The attacks were high powered, high density, and much faster than the wind blades from before. Yet this blond first year, who didn't even reveal his monster form, had basically swatted the attacks away like flies. Just what was he?

"Well now, I think that's enough fun for you." Naruto turned his gaze to Moka and all at once, there was a force of power in his eyes that frightened the vampire. It wasn't the normal fear that she felt either. She truly felt that she would die if she decided to fight against him and it showed in how her figure began shaking, despite the effects of the waters disappearing.

For Yumi, the feeling was ten times worse. She collapsed to her knees and was finding it next to impossible just to breathe. The cold grip of fear had a hold in her heart and she kept seeing only herself dying in every way imaginable. It was as if Death itself was sending these images to her.

Then, just like that, the ominous feeling disappeared and both Moka and Yumi found themselves more than relieved. Yet for the high elemental, her relief was short lived. Footsteps caught her ears and she looked up just in time to see Naruto stop right in front of her. The blond was gazing into her eyes with a neutral stare yet she felt as if she had angered him somehow.

"S-stay back!" She brandished her rod threatening to him yet Naruto, to the opposite of her pleas, simply walked even closer. "I won't be afraid to shoot!"

"Oh? Then go ahead. I'm right here, with no cover." Her hands shook and her grip was beginning to slacken. Naruto stopped when his chest was pressed against the tip of the gem attached her to her rod. At that range, she wouldn't miss at all. Yet she couldn't do it. She lost her grip completely and the object fell onto the ground besides her. Her gaze fell to the floor, defeated.

"Then arrest me." She surrendered quietly. "That's what you came for isn't it?"

"Man... for a girl who skipped a year because of her smartness, you're an utter retard." Her head snapped up in surprise, where she saw Naruto looking down at her with an exasperated expression. "Just what the hell were you thinking anyways? We wanted to join your club, not kill you."

"E-eh...?

"Look, I don't know what happened to your old members. Maybe they got ran over by horse or mauled by a rabid dog. Moka and I didn't care about the rumors. We wanted to join because we were interested, nothing more. If you simply didn't want members, you could have just told us right away. We would have left."

Yumi stared at him, trying to wrap her mind around what he had just said. "Y-you mean you're not here to kill me?"

"Congratulations. You just graduated from a retard to an idiot."

Her jaw slackened and her whole posture just slouched at her misconception and how it led to this. All of sudden, she felt incredibly foolish for reacting so harshly to their genuine curiosity and interest. They knew nothing about what happened and she tried to kill them for something they had no part in.

She could practically feel her past members shaking their heads at her.

Yumi bowed her head shamefully and didn't say anything further. Nothing else was needed to further her shame right there. She blew it, big time.

"Man... luckily for you, I think we're still interested." Naruto looked over to Moka, who was struggling over to where they were. "Well... I think my girlfriend might want to kill you now but besides that, I think we're still good."

The elemental shook her head sorrowfully. "It's useless. They'll just come again and kill everyone. They did it before and all my friends died."

"Who exactly are 'they'?" Moka finally made her way to where they were and tiredly leaned her body against Naruto's. The blond place a hand over her stomach and immediately, the vampire felt warm energy gathering all around her and evaporating the remaining water. She gave him a thankful glance before returning her attention to the silent girl. "Who is this group that slaughtered the club before?"

"The Enforcement Group. They are the law enforcers in this school and many are too afraid to cross any of their members. They accused the Cultural Club of being human-lovers because we always explored human cultures. The arguments continued for a whole term before they decided to end it all. They came and-and..." She didn't continue further but then they didn't need her to. It was quite obvious what happened after. Naruto sighed and asked the question that had been nagging him.

"So why did you think _we_ were in the Enforcement Group?"

"You weren't afraid of the rumors that they spread and wanted to join. No one in the school wanted that so I just assumed that you were with them. I'm sorry. I should have thought through it more."

"Damn straight. I was a second away from killing you if Moka was hurt any more than she already was." Naruto could tell that he was laying it on thick from how her shoulders slumped even further. Although he wanted to continuing to berate her, he decided to give mercy and held out his hand for girl.

"But since this is all over with, you still willing to accept us?"

Yumi quietly looked at the outstretched hand before her. Inside, she felt drained and useless, reluctant to do anything. She had finally mustered up the brazen audacity to fight again and it turned out that the two weren't even attackers. She could practically feel her president rolling in his grave at her mistake.

Yet they were hoping to give her a chance.

"Oi, are you going to just sit there all day and stare my hand or are you going to get up?"

Maybe there was something to look forward to with these two new members. Granted, one was incredibly arrogant and haughty, like an aristocratic snob, while the other was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. But they were interested in joining her club, in perhaps becoming her new family.

She slowly stood up, ignoring the hand offered to her. The red head glanced down and began dusting off the sand from her uniform, almost as if what had occurred was an everyday occurrence. Then, she took his hand and shook it, looking away in embarrassment.

"Fugiwara Yumi, second year, President of the Cultural Club. It is a pleasure to meet you."

**OwO**

"Ahhhh... finally got all that crap sorted out." Naruto stretched lazily and slouched into his bed. Outside, there was another party going on in someone's room. He had already sealed his dorm completely with special sound inhibitor seals. It was only a temporary solution though and he was glad that his home would be finished real soon.

With the relative comfort of being to himself, Naruto had time to think.

The Cultural Club; while it really did have a tragic past, it wasn't the only one out there. He had done some digging and had found out that the Newspaper Club, where that succubus bitch and her retarded human sex toy had joined, was once a thriving organization as well. Then, some time during the current president's first year, the entire club was decimated as well. Every single member aside from the current president had been brutally murdered.

There was really no physical lead to point to any specific group. Naruto had found out quite easily that the school administration, virtually the government of a yokai sovereignty, was essentially corrupted to the core. Investigation was pathetic and conclusions were drawn on witnesses, not proof.

It was disgusting.

Although Konoha had been a place that he detested above all else, they at least had the sense to never allow all of their cases to be handled so weakly. Investigations would have had extensive reaches and conclusions would have been drawn after careful studying of all evidence.

Yokai Academy was another thing entirely.

But President Yumi's attack, and her brief answer, had given him some clues. The "Enforcement Group" was basically an alias adopted in secret by the Student Police. They were a shadowy organization that acted on behalf of the more corrupted and close-minded individuals in the school board. Leading them was basically a nothing. There was no information regarding their leader outside of his name, "Kuyou", and his age as twenty five.

But judging from Yumi's absolute terror regarding the group and its puppet master, Naruto had to suspect that this Kuyou was at least powerful. And if he were strong enough to scare a high elemental, perhaps he would be strong enough to defeat Moka in her fully released state.

"Heh." A wicked grin grew on his face. "This world is getting even more interesting than I thought."

The first problem appears to be this Kuyou and his Student Police group. But no matter how strong they were, the organization was merely a puppet to be controlled by powerful members of the school board. In a world of Yokai, one doesn't simply control another with just cunning. They also have to possess incredible powers to literally force their members into servitude.

If this Kuyou is as strong as Naruto suspects, and he's only at the bottom of the food chain, then this world had just suddenly peaked his interest.

Already, Naruto could feel the demonic urge to tear and slaughter bubbling up again. He longed to once again throw himself into a chaotic battlefield and stand up as the only one left alive. He wanted to dip his claws into an enemy's entrails or rip out their still beating heart.

It was a longing that he had to hold in for the moment. There were no worthy opponents in ready supply within this world. The strongest yet was Moka and she has proven herself both as a nice warm body to share a bed with and as a decent mate. Her consuming his _youki_ saturated blood had evidently boosted her already formidable powers. Although she still wouldn't be considered a threat by _Kage_ standards, she had evidently become more powerful than she once was.

But she was still nothing compared to a _Kage_ and by default, she was less than nothing compared to him.

Naruto chuckled at the arrogance in his own thoughts. The urge to kill had him thinking in ways he would normally never consider. The more sadistic part of him, created from the village's abuse and then augmented by consuming the Kyuubi, had influenced his thoughts to the point where he had actually considered Moka to be nothing more than a sex toy herself. They seem haughty, even to him. He felt that it was the equivalent of an owner abandoning his favorite puppy for no reason outside of boredom.

Oh but he wasn't bored yet. And if Moka stayed by his side and continue to grow, he figured that he wouldn't be bored for a very long time.

Speaking of that girl...

Outside, Naruto felt a very familiar cloud of youki blanketing the entire floor. His eyes widened and he immediately cursed loudly before rushing out of his dorm. Outside, he had already noticed that the party had quieted very suddenly against the monumental pressure pressed onto them from Moka's demonic energies. While he was running out of the room to meet with her, a part of him had to rear his mental head in disdain. If they were cowering just from this _fraction _of power, how would they fare against someone like him should he decide to unleash himself against them?

Massacre would be too good of a word to describe what he would do to them.

Outside of the dorm, Naruto immediately picked out Moka from the other students simply from her unrestrained powers and the silver hair that glinted in the moonlight. Some of the weaker monster students had actually fainted besides her. It was too pathetic to even feel pity for.

"Moka," Despite his current inner thoughts, Naruto spoke up normally. "What are you doing out here with your _youki _all unrestrained like this? You've just gone and knocked some poor guys out."

"Hmph." His girlfriend flipped her hair airily and glanced at the unconscious sacks of meat with a bored gaze. "If they are so weak as to fall from just my presence, then they aren't worthy to even be considered _Ayakashi_."

_Yeah... them and every other student in the dorm._

"Anyways, I've come because I remembered our little jostling at the beach." Naruto arched an eyebrow at that. They didn't really do anything asides from chasing one another and then fight Yumi-saichou.

Apparently, Moka thought differently from how she walked past him and towards the dorm. Before Naruto could say anything, her hand flew up and grabbed his tie, dragging him along with her.

"...Is there a reason for this or do I have to break that pretty little hand?"

His threat didn't really seem to bother her from the way she glanced at him and smiled. Naruto decided _not_ to dismember his girlfriend right there because at that moment, he wasn't really in his right mind and because it would be a shame to do it.

Moka didn't even have to ask him where his dorm room actually was. Naruto had to acknowledge that she was observant and had seen the key in his pocket. Her vision was impressive if she could have made out the numbers from a far away distance.

Once in front of his room, the vampire tugged him closer and reached into his coat pocket for the key. Once she had it, Moka opened up the door and pulled both of them in.

Inside, she immediately began undressing, much to his confusion.

"Oi, it's not like I'm not appreciating how forward you're being but if you do that again, I _will_ dismember you."

Again, she smiled as if he wouldn't carry out the threat. It was a bit infuriating but Naruto figured that he could take it out on her mercilessly once they were both hot and sweaty under the sheets. Yet before he could even take off his coat, the now naked Moka had grabbed him and practically threw him onto the bed.

The blond had the sense to activate his _youki _suppressing seals before he landed so that his dorm-mates partying could relax again. The moment he was finished, he noticed that Moka had already mounted him. Her creamy smooth skin shone in the bright moonlight and it lent to her already amazing beauty. His more demonic urges were currently warring with each other. One side wanted to brutally take her right then and there, make her cry out and beg for him to stop. The other side wanted to kill her for treating him like a lesser being and pulling him around.

Thankfully, the warring sides allowed his more rational thoughts to reappear and he merely arched an eyebrow at her perfectly naked body.

"You're being unnaturally forward today."

Moka gave out a deep, seductive chuckle and leaned down to kiss him. He accepted it, and was a bit thankful that the urge to drive his claws through her had faded. When they parted, she grinned and finally began talking.

"I seem to remember how we were trading barbs with one another by the lake."

"Yeah... and?"

"Naruto-sama made a rather rude remark to me." Her smile turned feral and she began grinding her hips against his. Her body immediately flushed and heated against his touch and her cheeks became rosy but the smile remained. "As a vampire and new lover, I take offense in being told that I have weak stamina."

So that's where this was going. Naruto settled more comfortably and gave her an amused glance as she sought to prove his barb wrong. "Very well then. Since you're so inclined to prove me wrong. Let's see it then."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not sealed at the moment. My full potential has remained solely for Naruto-sama."

"Is that so?" He grinned and as she leaned down for another kiss, his hands moved up to place themselves respectively against her waist and neck. He pulled her closer and moved up to whisper into her ear.

"**You're potential isn't complete just yet my dear. By the time I'm finished, you'll find a whole new meaning to 'reaching potential'.**"

Moka's eyes widened at the demonic change in his voice and her body actually shuddered at the power that laced his words. But when he suddenly raged into her with fierce kisses and touches, her eyes and mind simply glazed over and Moka surrendered herself to their passion. There was so much pleasure going through her during their time together that she actually felt some pain along with it. It overrode all pleasure receptors, nearly wiping her mind clean of all thought.

Only a single monotone in her mind that remained all to way to the the point where she fell into blissful slumber.

_'I am a slave to the Demon.'_

**OwO**

**A/N: And that's it. Pretty shocking wasn't it? I decided to introduce a more sadistic, cruel Naruto. Granted, his innate nature is still more like someone who just wants to relax but his more demonic side basically only cares about sex and death. At times, they two demonic sides along with Naruto's normal persona would clash, making a sort of three way personality. Feel free to try and blow my head off. I'm not even sure what was going through my soup for brains when I wrote the ending part.**

**As for Moka. Well, she's basically enthralled by Naruto to the point where she herself acknowledges that she is pretty much a slave. He's so much more powerful than her that the only real conclusion her instinct driven mind could comprehend them joining is that he's basically taking pity on her and expects her to be his servant and mate. So she goes and tries to fulfill his 'expectations'. I would think that this is would be much easier explained with a demon mind-set or at least, a much more instinct driven one where the strongest rules the weakest.**

**Oh, and on another side note: Sorry for the guys who wanted me to write lemons. I'm not particularly skilled in writing those things so I guess you guys will just have to settle with the teasing endings and your own imagination. I'm sure you can do it. ;)  
**

**Well that's it for explaining. **

**Till next time.**

**-Phoenix  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry about being a week late but I was swamped with tests and mid terms. I tried hashing this together for Thanksgiving and even then, it out that I couldn't finish until... nineteen hours into it. Hehe... sorry about that. -.**

**Anyways, my friend, who had read this before I posted it, pointed out to me that although I said Naruto was going to be dark and evil, I seem to be portraying him more of someone's who's dark gray, sadistic neutral. I admit that I don't really see the difference to that but if any of you seem to agree, feel free to let me know and I'll change the summary to 'sadistic neutral' right away. **

**Also, many of you seem to be confused about my decision for Naruto's relationship. Perhaps I worded it weird but I said there will only be one other CANON character who will be in the relationship. I still aim to have an OC enter it as well and before any of you ask; No, it won't be Yumi. I have other plans for her.**

**That aside, I think that I've stalled long enough. So here's the next chapter and remember everyone: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**OwO  
**

Aono Tsukune had never been a courageous person. He was more like the guy who stood in the crowd and muttered while the bullies would beat up whoever they were hitting. It had never occurred to him that one day, he would perhaps be sent into a school where the natural order around were monsters and every day was basically a matter of life or death if any were to find out that he was human.

Something like that could really stress a guy out.

But lately, things seemed to have had been going quite well for him. He had somehow managed to snag the second hottest babe in first years. Granted, Kurumu paled in comparison to Akashiya Moka-san and he had had his fair share of not so innocent thoughts regarding that illustrious beauty. But a guy like him just had to thank whatever god was out there looking out for him to have his current girlfriend.

Lately though, he had to wonder if she was still interested in him. Ever since the two of them had joined the Newspaper Club, his buxom beauty had been spending quite a bit of time with their president, Morioka Ginei. It was getting to the point where he was beginning to grow jealous of how little she was paying attention to him any longer.

Actually, Tsukune had always harbored a dark type of enjoyment in him. A more perverted sense of enjoyment that stemmed from being controlled. So he could say to some extent that this jealousy was also like a great big turn on for him. Hell, he probably would still be with Kurumu even if she did cheated on him simply because he liked being dominated and she was one hell of a stereotypical Dominitrix.

But even then, he would need some sort of release. Not getting much needy attention at his age was dangerous to his state of mind and really, Tsukune just wanted to feel good. It just so happened that a geek in the dorms had been secretively selling some "Grade A" materials. The human had to agree that it was definitely incredible and he was finding himself getting closer and closer to that temporary state of Nirvana that he so needed.

Until a door rudely slamming open jarred him completely from his path to bliss.

"...What the fuck are you doing?"

The brunette did a male equivalent of a 'eep!' and began fumbling with the remote while simultaneously trying to cover his modest assets. "C-can't you at least knock!?"

Standing in the doorway, one Uzumaki Naruto was simply staring at him with a twitching eyebrow. It would have been comical, if it weren't for the fact that Tsukune knew the blond probably highly suspected that he was human and would kill him in a second. It was miracle that he was even alive right now.

"I _did _knock you sick masochistic freak." Naruto growled out in irritation. "I was going to ask you if you had any extra soap because an idiot used it all up in some prank last night and we're out."

Oh... he remembered the prank. A second year had came down to visit his old dorm when he got the bright idea to basically make everyone feel like crap. The guy had stolen all the soaps and basically applied it all onto the floor with plenty of water along the way. Anyone walking through had immediately slipped and fell, turning the hallway into one big mess.

Tsukune was lucky that a mail had come in with a package of extra soap and toothpaste. The brunette gave a slow nod and began to move from where he was sitting to get the bucket of supplies. But as he was beginning to move, Naruto's voice cut him down quickly.

"Forget it. I don't want to touch anything that you're hands did." The blond shook his head and began walking out. "I'll just go and ask someone else."

His comment had him flushing in humiliation. "Y-you just barged in!"

"One: I knocked for a good five minutes.

Two: It's in the morning, like thirty minutes before school starts. Show some restraint.

Three: You're jacking off to _anime_ porn regarding a woman stomping on a guy's dick." Naruto shook his head and began to walk out. "Get some damn self control. You're like a fucken dog in heat."

Tsukune didn't know what came over him. Perhaps it was his shame for being a closet masochist or anger that the blond had stolen his happy time. It was probably a combination of both. But whatever it was, he had immediately stood up and yelled at him.

"Oh yeah? Well just you wait! Not only will I have Kurumu with me, but I'll also steal Moka-san from right under your nose and do all sorts of dirty stuff with her!"

Naruto stopped and it became all to clear to the human that he may have overstepped his boundaries. The sudden ominous silence that fell onto the previously amiable hallway was an even greater indication that he may have just screwed himself over.

The blond slowly inclined his head towards the brunette's direction and for a moment, Tsukune was sure that he could make out a pair of frightening crimson eyes beneath those glasses. It was a miracle that he didn't wet himself right then and there. But if he did, he wouldn't have noticed.

"Heh." Naruto grinned and shook his head. "You keep telling yourself that. I'm not concerned with your threat in the least. Moka won't leave me for you, that's a fact."

Despite himself, Tsukune just had to ask. "W-what makes you so sure huh?"

Naruto's grin practically turned evil. "Well there are a lot of reasons why but I suppose I can tell you one of them. Moka loves it long, thick, and forceful." He pointed down to the area right between his legs.

"She doesn't like it short, tiny, and limp."

If someone had decided to wisk Tsukune away and replace him with a marble statue, there would have had been no difference whatsoever. That was how shocked the human was as he stared at the spot where Naruto had been about... an hour ago. It took him that long to actually bring himself out of his stupor and by then, he had found out that his room had been totally ransacked, and practically all the dorm mates had decided to graffiti over his face.

One of the more sadistic ones had decided to put a mouse trap right next to Tsukune-junior. It was the snap that actually woke him up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**OwO**

Naruto had to grin when his clone had released the technique and transmitted all the memories back to him. It was amusing to have the human act all high and mighty when he was a closet masochist. It was even more amusing to downright crush him by comparing their respective assets.

The blond sighed and stretched as he walked out to the balcony of his completed home. The morning sun was just barely moving up but thanks to the time enhancement seals that he had placed in combination with the others into matrix, Naruto had basically seen the sun barely moving from that position for a good half hour or so. It was just something he designed so that he could get some extra shut eye whenever he wanted.

And of course, it provided more time in the day for his more... physical activities.

"Mmmm..." A pair of pale, creamy smooth arms wrapped themselves around his stomach and he felt the familiar pair of warm soft breasts pressing against his back. "You'd leave the warmth of my company just to view a slow moving sunrise?"

Naruto grinned and turned around to see his girlfriend, perfectly naked before him and looking utterly seductive. "Now now, as much as you would love to monopolize my time, you've had me for yourself for nearly fourteen hours, including the time spent in here. Can't a guy get some alone time as well?"

Moka pouted cutely, something that seemed familiar as it was foreign, and pushed herself against him. Thankfully, there was a railing behind him so Naruto didn't have to worry about being tipped over. He settled for wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head forward to kiss her deeply.

After his home had been finished, Naruto had immediately made the offer to Moka. The vampire seductress had been positively amazing in showing her enthusiasm for moving in with him and after a few hours of getting side tracked, Naruto had all of her belongings moved from the girl's dormitory and into their shared room.

It was like living a married life. The only differences were that they were still going school, not making honest money (Naruto had done wonders with his skills in _genjutsu_), and they didn't have to worry about those "Till Death do us Part" vows. Naruto was immortal and could choose when to halt his aging while Moka, being a vampire, had incredible longevity. Originally, Moka would have had stopped aging in the prime of her life and it would be so until her death some thousand years after. But they both found a mutation thanks to Naruto's powerful _youki. _Thanks to her ingesting a great deal of it, Moka's age halting would come much, _much_ sooner and she had quite possibly became an immortal herself. Neither really knew when her aging would stop but neither really cared either.

Naruto grinned when he slowly pulled away from her and settled his hands down her hips. "You know, it's quite remarkable how much you've changed in just a little under two weeks."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well for one, you look like you normally do but you're acting like how you are when you're unsealed." Naruto's shook his head in amusement. "Pretty amazing, if you ask me."

"Oh there's no need to worry. I am still Akashiya Moka, the original me before I ever had the rosary placed on." She smiled and settled into a more comfortable position against her lover. Moka reached up and placed her hand over his bare chest, where the strong beating of his heart became an enthralling monotone for her. "The me when I was sealed was the most similar to the original but the rosary was made to separate certain parts of me. Things like compassion or blood lust were drained from one half until it was barely there and instead, placed into the other. That was why the two personalities of me from before were so different from one another."

"Well... I'd say it'd be quite the man's dream." Seeing his girlfriend's confused expression, Naruto grinned and decided to elaborate. "If I were to consider the two Mokas from before as separate people from you, it would mean that I had sex with three different girls."

"Oh? And how is that strange?"

If there was any proof Naruto needed to wonder if Moka wasn't completely familiar with humanity and their mostly worthless ethics of morality, that was it. The blond merely shook his head, amused at her confusion regarding modern humanity's taboo with polygamy.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"You know... people will really find it strange when they never see you actually eating food. They'll assume you're anorexic."

"Let them. Their opinions don't matter to me." Naruto sighed but he did move a hand up from her hip, sliding it up her spine and causing her arch her back deliciously along the way. He settled his hand onto the back of her head and gently pushed her in to against his neck. A moment later, he felt the familiar faint prick of her two fangs biting in to his neck and piercing a vein. Moka's entire body practically sagged with something between relief and euphoria. Thankfully, Naruto held her steady against him or else she would have had fallen to the floor from her legs giving way.

The feeding lasted for only a minute or so but it seemed to have stretched on forever for Moka. She could never get enough of the ambrosia that flowed in her lover's veins. It was incredibly rich, filled with an exotically addicting flavor, and had the flow of power from his demonic heritage.

But now, although it was still as amazing as ever, something no longer felt right. The blood she was drinking was still as amazing as it ever was but Moka found that there was a reaction in her that she had always had from before, missing. Something in her body had stopped reacting to Naruto's powerful _youki_. It wasn't anything bad but it was a mystery to her and not knowing what's happening to one's own body would be infuriating.

Moka slowly pulled her fangs away and licked at his puncture marks of any stray blood. Immediately afterwards, she could see small traces of steam coming out of those holes and they sealed up immediately. It was very impressive regeneration and Moka had to wonder just how strong it is. There were tales of demonic gods possessing regeneration to the level where they can be dismembered and still come back out perfectly fine. Was Naruto one of those demon gods?

The idea no longer seemed to impossible to her.

"Hm I think it's about full now." Moka looked up to see Naruto scrutinizing her closely. Here in their private sanctuary, her lover never had on his shades so she would always be met with those frighteningly powerful pair of eyes. After a few days, she grew used to it but it still had her shuddering whenever he looked at her. At the same time, the fear that stemmed from his gaze would also excite her greatly. There was something in her mind, the instincts long developed since her race's development, that had a thrill to be controlled by someone more powerful.

And right now, that instinct was kicking in, sending chills and excitement into her body. She tried to ignore it as best as she could and slowly gave out a response. "What do you mean?"

"You." Naruto dropped his hand back onto her hips and leaned back a bit more so that he could appreciate her naked form more fully. "You no longer feel like you're growing stronger right?"

That was it. That was what was different now. Moka, although she still can't get enough of Naruto's blood, no longer felt her body growing stronger whenever she ingested it. The blood hadn't changed but she had. Her eyes widened in realization and she excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this what you meant from back then?"

"Yep. The 'Potential' that I was talking about has been reached. You've achieved the limit to your powers and it's capped right there. Any more feeding from me won't do a thing to you except maybe lengthening your lifespan."

"I... I see." So she had achieved her limit. The hidden potential for greater power within her has been met and her youki will no longer grow because of it. The vampire pulled a single hand back and looked at it. It was true that she felt much more powerful than from before. It was an amazing feeling for her, to be so strong. But a part of also missed the complete feeling whenever she drank Naruto's blood.

"Hey hey, no need to feel down." Naruto returned her focus to him when he when and kissed her right below the chin. "You've reached your potential and I can say that there's probably no one in the school who can beat you now."

"L-lier." Moka moaned and inclined her head so that he could better kiss her down there. She sighed, feeling warmth flooding her body. It was growing hotter and hotter, without any influence from the sun. "N-Naruto-sama!"

"What? You've satisfied your hunger so now I get to satisfy mine."

"But school starts-"

"Have you forgotten that I can manipulate time here with a simple gesture? It's set on default right now but I can make it so that we can enjoy an entire day and still have enough time to make it to school."

His argument was appealing and it only served to dampen her resistance against him. Even after nearly two weeks, she still wasn't used to this constant activity and it showed with how sore she felt after. Vampiric regeneration only served to help her so much and there were instances where she was tired _hours_ afterwards. Naruto, on the other hand, was insatiable and he was always ready for more, no matter how much he gave her just before.

Moka moaned and yelped when she felt his hands moving to her more private areas. Her resistance was practically gone now as she had learned early into their relationship that denying him only led to a more rough show when he overtakes her. It would serve her body better to simply allow him to ignite her passion with his own never-ending flames.

And ignite them he did. For the next four hours within that time sealed home, Naruto saw fit to ignite and feed that ember into a roaring blaze, driving in and claiming her again and again until even when she became a tired mess of gasps and incoherent moans, she would obtain a endless fire herself.

"_I am a slave to the Demon."_

**OwO**

"Uzumaki-san, are you paying attention?" The entire class turned their attention to Naruto, who had been staring out the window since the beginning of class. He turned and met the teacher's stern expression, deciding to meet that stare with Kakashi's patented "Did you say something?" look. If anything that only served to piss the guy off even more.

"Well then, since you seem to be so well prepared that you don't even need to pay attention, why don't you read the passage on page nine, beginning on line 144?"

The blond sighed and took out his book, further infuriating the professor when he saw that the student didn't even bother to take out the text. Naruto ignored the glared and flipped through the pages until he saw the line in which he was supposed to read.

"_This supernatural soliciting cannot be ill; cannot be good. If ill, why hath it given me earnest of success, commencing in a truth? I am Thane of Cawdor. If good, why do I yield to that suggestion whose horrid image doth unfix my hair and make my seated heart knock at my ribs against the use of nature? Present fears are less than horrible imaginings. My thought, whose murder yet is but fantastical, shakes so my single state of man that function is smothered in surmise and nothing is but what is not._"

Once he finished reading, Naruto immediately snapped the book shut and returned to staring out the window, not even noticing that the entire class was practically gawking at him. It was one thing to not pay attention and be made the class fool for not knowing how the read in a foreign language. It was another thing entirely to completely show up the teacher just like that.

For the English teacher himself, he was shocked that someone who barely seemed to pay attention in class was able to read an english text with incredible ease.

"W-well done. Now, Ayuzawa-san, please continue with the page..."

Naruto didn't even bother listening to any more. He was much more interested in pursuing his own goals at the moment. None of the classes really offered much to sate his hunger for knowledge any longer as he had basically breezed pass the entire curriculum up to universities. He only showed up in class because it was a force of habit for him to fulfill duties, no matter how menial they were.

But class, once he tuned out all of the pointless drivel, was as good a place as any for him to contemplate on what he would do next.

The immediate plan for him was to flush out this Kuyou of the Student Police. He was a shadowy individual and not much was known about him. Despite that, his reputation for ruling with an iron fist over his committee and the school was quite well known. This mysterious person might just be strong enough to actually peak his interest.

But Naruto still had to find him. Kuyou never shows up in any meetings and no one outside of the faculty and Student Police has even seen him before. All attempts to force information through manipulating the student police forces came up short as the seals placed on them would be shattered instantly upon meeting the head. This perked up Naruto's interest even more and he began looking through more potential ways to flush out this person.

Using the student forces was not working at all so Naruto has to focus instead on the faculty. Teachers would all know who Kuyou is and under the control of powerful genjutsu, they could dispell false information that can lure out the head. But the problem now would be to find a teacher that stays in regular contact with him. So far, his searches provided dismal results as none of the teachers had much talks with Kuyou.

Of course, finding Kuyou was but one thing that he wanted to do. The other is to simply decide what he wants in this world. Naruto made no illusions that his desires were dark, twisted both by his traumatic past and influence of the demonic fox. There was a hunger in him not just for knowledge, but for power and control. Naruto obtained a minor taste of this with his relationship with Moka. He controlled her with their respective positions and demonic urges; she grew powerful under his grooming and did not even hide the fact that she was enthralled to him.

But again, it was but a minor taste.

Naruto wanted more.

Of course, he could obtain this by pursuing more relationships. Moka had made it quite clear that she had little problems with him pursuing more women and actually encouraged it on more than one occasion so that others could benefit from his power. But Naruto was never one to harbor lusts for a harem of twenty women or something else from one of Jiraiya's perverted novels. And even if he did, it would have only sated his hunger for power and control but a few short moments.

He wanted more than just physical domination and control. Naruto wanted to pursue his abilities in manipulation and slaughter. With a whole school of monsters, he wanted to control them all and lead them to a more productive end than simply hide away into obscurity for humanity's own end.

But to what end of their own? He still knew little about his own ambitions outside of the urge to control and kill. The darkness in him was singing to bathe his fingers into a person's entrails and soak them red with blood. But what would he do after? Pursuing such a simple and almost innocent need to satisfy an urge would lead to dire consequences and he wasn't willing to face them without building up a troupe of loyal followers.

So that circled around to Kuyou and his Student Police. Once he flushes him out, controlling this person shouldn't be that difficult, especially since the average strength of a yokai here is just low chuunin. Those that stand out would be only high chuunin to low jonin and there were next to no one who even matched the strength of a kage. And if no one here can even match to a kage, then they are cannon fodder to him, who had killed numerous kage-leveled ninjas when he massacred Konoha and killed the kages of two other villages.

Naruto smiled and for just a moment, there was a thick curtain of malevolent energy that cloaked the entire classroom. Everyone immediately came on edge and were nervously glancing around for the source of such dark and powerful energies. It even came to the point where the English teacher looked liked he was hyperventilating against the pressure.

But then, just like that, the malevolence disappeared and class returned to normal. It took a while for everyone to actually returned to what they were doing and even every now and then, they would dart their eyes around nervously for the source of that power. No one noticed that Naruto had carefully hidden his dark smile and no one in turn noticed Moka staring at Naruto with a mixture of shock, wonder, and fear.

**OwO**

To Naruto's surprise, Yumi had offered an idea to get close to Kuyou. The quiet and soft-spoken girl had told him before that there were talks of Kuyou's contacts within the school. It just so happened that one of those contacts was an eccentric art teacher by the name of Ishigami Hitomi.

There were already rumors of the art teacher and what she does to pursue her 'Ultimate' artwork. Many were scared simply to take her class and there were numerous disappearances from the more attractive individuals who had been in contact with her.

Naruto smirked and wondered if that fool of an artist, Deidara, would have enjoyed bantering with Ishigami-sensei. On one hand, it was an amusing thought that would have probably ended the world as they knew it. On the other hand, it might scar him for life.

After thanking his club president after their meeting, he had Moka come up with some reason to seek the aid of Ishigami with the plan of exploiting the art teacher's enthusiastic craving of beautiful students. A part of him was a bit worried as he knew nothing of the teacher's true form but he had full confidence in Moka's strength. After she left, he took a spot next to an actual blooming tree and rested himself at the base, awaiting Moka's return.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Naruto-sama."

The blond looked up from his musings to see his lover smiling down at him. He shrugged his shoulders and offered her the spot next to him. Moka gratefully tucked her skirt and sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulders. To anyone walking by, it definitely looked like a couple relaxing during the school's break.

"So? How did it go?"

"Ishigami-sensei accepted my request with great enthusiasm. During the time in which she was helping me, I noticed that she was eying my body and form much like how the stories said that she would." Moka shuddered at the memory. It was like someone was trying to have sex with her through their eyes. That was how uncomfortable being stared at felt. "It took a great deal of my control not to simply rip those eyes from their sockets. I hope that she is as useful as you say she is."

"She is or someone's going to be dead the next day." The way Naruto said it made it quite clear that he wasn't joking. It was spoken in such a matter of fact way that Moka almost felt sorry for whoever it was that divulged the information. If it was indeed false and Ishigami would prove to be useless, then she can only imagine the pain that informant will go through.

"When did Ishigami say that the next meeting will be?" Moka smiled when she felt his arm snake up from behind to her head. There, his hand began lightly rubbing her head in a soothing and intimate manner. It was an incredibly pleasant feeling and she sighed in bliss before remembering that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow, a little after our club meeting."

"I see. Continue gathering information and when you think Ishigami will be at her most vulnerable..." He reached from his pocket and held out a slip of paper, almost like the charms used by ancient Omyouji. It held a strange design to it, a seal of some sort that was as intricate as it was simple.

"Pierce this paper. When you do, it'll tell me when you're ready and I'll be there in an instant."

"Of course."

Naruto smiled and ducked his head down to kiss Moka on the forehead. "For today, it's a job well done. Now that school and club is done with, want to head back? I'm feeling a bit hungry."

Moka immediately blushed, to which the blond chuckled and tapped her forehead in admonishment. "My, my. Dear Moka is becoming a pervert. When I said hungry, I meant for food, not carnal hunger. Of course, after I've sated it, we can always do it. People have said that a good romp after dinner improves a person's balance."

His lover shook her head in amusement but it soon turned to surprise when she was lifted off of her feet and held bridal style in Naruto's arms. The blond grinned and mouth 'Hold on'. Moka barely had enough time to do just that before the world around her swirled and distorted in the trademark ability of Naruto's instantaneous teleportation. Despite that, she still wasn't used to such modes of travel and it showed in how quickly she lost consciousness. The last thought in her mind was wondering if humans experience the same thing when are in those 'roller coasters' that she heard so much about.

**OwO**

If there was such a thing as heaven for monsters, Ishigami Hitomi felt that she could be in it already. The trendy art teacher sighed in happiness and desire as she watched her young new student sit on the stool to paint on whatever it is that she was painting. Akashiya Moka was completely oblivious to what she was doing and continued to dip her brush gently against the palette and then carefully draw it down onto the canvas.

For Ishigami, it was pure euphoria to have been able to take another beauty into her collection. The pink haired first year was a true personification of the beautiful Persephone in terms of beauty. Her movements were refined and careful, further heightening the feminine curves and smoothness of that wondrous body.

In a way, she was envious of those luscious curves, those enticing assets, that smooth skin. Everything that Akashiya Moka possessed, Ishigami lacked. She might as well have been born a male from her the way her body looked so masculine. The gods were especially cruel in how they crafted her, cursing her to have the frame of a male but the near non-existent assets of a female.

But no matter.

She held the same envy for the other beauties who came before Moka and now, those beauties belong to her only.

The art teacher flicked one of her dreadlocks out of the way and smirked at her hidden room. Deciding to take a moment to herself, she entered the room where stone statues, locked in eternal poses and expressions, were held within. It was here that she had kept those many beautiful young ladies in the past, as a collection for her own personal enjoyment.

"Hello my dears. Did you miss me?" Ishigami held the closest one, a beautiful young girl who was once a member of the Astronomy club, with a gentle care. She smiled at the look of surprise forever engraved in that statue's features and dipped her head down to gently suckle on an outstretched finger.

"You must have been getting lonely, haven't you? Don't worry. There is a new beauty working her way to join you. She is amazingly beautiful and adding her to my dear beloveds would make you all the more radiant." The art teacher sighed and rubbed her face against the stone skin of her statue's hand. "It'll only be a little bit longer now. Then, I will have obtained a statue worthy to be praised as a true work of art."

It was a true test of her patience to have waited for a whole week before actually deciding to make her move. But she wanted to at least maintain the image of a helpful instructor in her pupil's artwork. It not only allowed her to look for any possible weaknesses to exploit, but it also had the extra benefit in having the target relax in her presence, making an attack all the more easier to finish.

"Ishigami-sensei, I think I'm almost done!"

"Be right there!" She gave a predatory smile and traced the face of her precious statue for a few moments before walking out to finish the last of her acting. All that waiting was finally about to pay off. Soon, she will possess the most exquisite student for herself.

Moka looked up and smiled at her, completely oblivious to what she was thinking. Ishigami had to will away the excited look away at the sight of her naivety. Now wasn't the time to break that facade, not when she was so close to obtaining her for her most precious collection.

"What do you think of the painting sensei? I hope it doesn't look too bad."

Ishigami pretended to be interested in whatever it was that Moka had painted. The almost androgynous teacher made her way behind Moka, resisting the urge to trace a finger up her spine, and gave the painting an almost lazy glance over.

The painting was a portrait of a person. She didn't know who he was but she had to admit that Moka had some skills with the brush as she was able to make a very decent looking portrait. This person, a blond with hair wild and messy that framed an almost royal face, was looking at her with an apathetic, almost bored expression. His aristocratic features were smooth and relaxed, as if there was no worry for him whatsoever. But then, Moka had done something to his eyes. The blue seemed almost unnatural in it's vibrant shade and to her surprise, Ishigami noted that the eyes had what looked to be five slitted pupils in each iris. Four pupils were pointing diagonally towards the center, where the most prominent of the slits glared at her with a quiet ferocity.

When she looked it over again, Ishigami had to admit that Moka had more than just a little skill with the brush. The portrait was very nicely done and Moka could easily enter it and receive well reviews from critics. It was just another talent that came from this beauty.

Sadly, she wouldn't be entering any contests from now on.

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, lightly placing a hand on Moka's shoulder to mask her true movements.

"Hmm... Indeed, this is quite an incredible portrait. You've done an amazing job of drawing out those vivid eyes, projecting a duo perspective." She smiled disarmingly as she lowered her head until it was on the same level as the young first year. "People who look at the painting will most likely be deciding whether this person is simply staring at them stoically... or silently mocking them with those eyes."

"Thank you. That was something that I was trying to convey."

"Oh I must ask. Who is this person? Perhaps a person that you have a crush on?" She was now close enough that their cheeks were but a few inches apart. Ishigami grinned and one of her dreadlocks twitched before slowly winding itself back to reveal a silent snake. "He looks quite handsome. I wouldn't mind getting a statue in his likeness. It would be the first male statue that I had ever made."

"Why thank you sensei. I'm quite touched."

Ishigami stilled immediately, not just from the foreign masculine voice that appeared practically out of no where, but also because she felt something cold and metallic pressing against the back of her neck. One of her dreadlock snakes managed to unfold and glance over the intruder. Thanks to her sharing the vision of whatever her snakes can see, she immediately recognized the assailant.

It was the same person as the one on the portrait.

All too soon, she realized what had happened but before she can lash out in retaliation, Ishigami found herself sent flying from a very powerful smack.

_'Akashiya Moka!!'_

When she righted herself, she saw Moka standing in front of the blond intruder, lifting her head up in an arrogant and belittling manner. Behind her, the blond was smiling coldly and wrapped his arms around her chest and stomach. He rested his chin on top of her head, continuing to stare at her from behind his shades. Ishigami had the distinct impression that he was mocking her with those hidden eyes, that he was making it quite clear Akashiya Moka won't be hers.

It was infuriating.

"Who are you? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I'm just a concerned individual, Uzumaki Naruto." If anything, the blond's smile only widened. "Of course I know who you are. Ishigami Hitomi, the teacher who everyone agrees is a sick freak with a serious envy streak on all lovely beauties within Yokai Academy." He chuckled and slowly traced a hand across Moka's chest in a slow, deliberate manner to draw her attention. His hand slid the across the very top of Moka's breasts and judging from the lack of any response from the girl, she had to conclude that Moka experienced something like this from the blond on more than one occasion. Once again, it was another infuriating thought. That meant that Moka wasn't pure, that she was already taken. It dampened the beautiful, innocent image that she so enjoyed.

"There have been plenty of rumors regarding your involvement in the past disappearances of past female students in the past. No one had any real proof that you did anything but everyone agreed that they last visited you before mysteriously dropping off from the face of the earth."

"Hehe..." Her face broke out into a victorious smile. He had no idea who he was dealing with, did he? "And what are you doing coming here? You're no student police. If you were, I would have been arrested already."

"Oh don't mind me." The blond's grin was so cold and cruel that it actually wiped her victorious smile right off of her face. "You see, I don't care about you in the least. You're only as useful when I'm done with a little... modifications. But right now, my dear lover here is quite keen on seeking vengeance for your apparent sexual harassment during her work on the portrait."

"I'm afraid you're going to be in the care of my dear Akashiya Moka."

And suddenly, the hand that had been tracing along the top of Moka's breasts stopped in the middle and pulled off the silver rosary with an audible click.

Suddenly, the air around them immediately felt fifty times heavier. It took Ishigami a moment to realize that the sudden weight was all coming from Akashiya Moka, that it was her youki generating such an ominous pressure all around them. The teacher was actually sweating and panting from the weight of power that was pushing on her body. It became all the more difficult to breath and think coherently.

With some difficulty, she managed to right herself after expelling her own youki. But Ishigami was immediately mesmerized by the change that had befallen Moka. Before, there was a student with vibrant pink hair and emerald green eyes. That girl held an almost polite and refined air around her that had people recognizing her as a noble being.

But now, it all seemed to have changed. The pink hair had paled to silver in shade and those green eyes became red and slitted, revealing Moka as one of the most powerful monsters within their known world. The vampire's posture still spoke of refinement but there was no politeness. There was a darker feeling to her, a more sadistic and bloodthirsty side that was not there from before.

If the Moka from before was a personification of Persephone, then this Moka was the embodiment of Lilith, the Great Seducer.

"What's the matter Ishigami-sensei?" Even Moka's voice had changed. It was deeper, more seductive and arrogant. This new Moka knew what she was and was not afraid to display their difference in power. "Surely, a teacher who was the mastermind behind all those abductions in the past would be able to handle one student."

"You bitch. Do you think it's wise to mock me?" Ishigami growled and flared her youki. Her dreadlocks immediately began reacting and the air was filled with hissing sounds. Her hair soon began moving and soon, multiple snake heads poked out to glare at the couple in front of them. "I will turn you into a lovely statue and then, I will break you again and again!"

Naruto gently released his embrace and arched and eyebrow when he met the eyes of the crazy art teacher. Despite her moderate flare of power, there was nothing really impressive going on about her and she wasn't even doing anything aside from standing their with those snakes hissing all around her. He figured that since she revealed herself to be a Gorgon degenerate who lacked the ability to petrify through sight, her snakes would be the only problem.

He had full confidence in Moka's ability to dodge all blows.

"Well then, have fun Moka. But do try and hold yourself back from killing her. She needs to be breathing if she's going to be any use to us."

"Hmph, very well. I will refrain from delivering the final blow."

"DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Moka rushed forward and swerved her body around to dodge the multiple snakes that lashed out to bite her. More and more of the hissing reptiles surged forward but none of them could land a blow to the elusive vampiress. Time and again, she moved her body in the last second to safety.

_She's too fast!_

No matter where she sent her snakes, not a single one managed to land onto the vampiress. It was frustrating and in a bout of anger, she sent nearly all of her snakes forward.

Seeing this, Moka smirked and charged forward as well. The two sides sped towards one another and it looked like they would collide in the next second. But Moka jumped to the side just in time to dodge the mass of snakes that hissed by. Then, she spun in mid air and her hair began to spread out like an umbrella.

Or it would have been... if her hair hadn't sliced right through Ishigami's snakes.

"Auuuuugh!!!" The art teacher screamed at the pain and actually fell down, clutching her bloody scalp. "You... what did you do!?"

"Hmph, how insulting." Moka walked forward and idly flipped her hair, flicking off a few drops of blood that managed to catch on. "Did you think that you're the only one to have your hair as a weapon? I can manipulate youki into my own hair, hardening and sharpening until each strand is like an individual sword."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Naruto's voice from a ways back sounded amused. "That's a pretty damn useful skill you have there."

The vampire smirked and replied in an light tone. "You said no killing but that didn't mean I couldn't dismember right? I wanted it to be a bit more clean and I figured ripping her snakes out with my bare hands would be somewhat in bad taste."

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Both."

"Are you mocking me!?" Moka arched an eyebrow and lightly stepped back to avoid one of her last snakes that shot out. Ishigami was still clutching her bloody head in agony but her eyes were wide with fury. "No, forget preserving you as a statue. For your crimes against my precious self, I won't be satisfied until I tear you limb from limb!"

"Oh?" Naruto's voice was much closer and both of the combatants turned to see the blond calmly making his way towards them. His steps were deliberate and he made a particularly slow moment of crushing a dead snake's head along the way. "Face it you useless degenerate. You pale in comparison to my lover. In a single moment, she practically removed all of your weapons. You're a pathetic loser who can't ever hope to defeat her, much less 'tear her limb from limb'."

"D-degenerate!? You stupid child, do you not know who I am!? I am the legendary Medusa! How dare you treat me like this!?"

"Medusa... eh?" Naruto's smile became cold and freezing and the air around became even more heavy. Moka, who was right next to him, shivered at the oppressive weight that was crashing into her. This dwarfed her powers to an extent that left her breathless.

This was Naruto's youki.

Ishigami was faring far worse than Moka. The bleeding art teacher was simply struggling to breath. The demonic pressure that was all around her felt like a ton. It was ridiculous how much this new aura dwarfed Moka's previous show. It was like comparing a puddle to an ocean.

This... this was Uzumaki Naruto? Impossible!

"Let me tell you something, Ishigami." She choked when a hand reached out and effortlessly lifted her up in a firm choke hold. Naruto was still smiling coldly and his shades dropped to reveal those same freezing blue eyes from before. It was frightening to look at and she felt as if she will be swallowed any second.

"The being known as Medusa is a _Greek_ patron of the Gorgons. She could have petrified anyone from sight alone and it was said that each snake on her head had enough poison to down a giant. Furthermore, she is one of the most tragic individuals that I have ever learned about, having once been a remarkable beauty until she was raped by Poseidon while praying in Athena's temple. And after she was raped, Medusa was transformed into a beast because that stupid bitch of a goddess saw fit to punish her for a crime she did not willingly commit. She continued to attack people simply because she had no choice, because the gods were nothing more than hateful wolves in sheeps' clothing."

Naruto leaned down and his expression turned into one of absolute fury. "Don't you dare try masquerading yourself as Medusa. You have neither the power nor the tragedy to back up such a claim. Now, be still you Gorgon degenerate. By the time I'm through with you, you're going to be as mindless as those statues you love so much."

His demonic pressure grew with each word until it literally felt as if someone was physically pushing into her skin from all sides and angles. Terrified, she could only watch on helplessly as his eyes began to glow. The next moment, she knew nothing but pain and suffering.

_A demon... he... a true demon..._

**OwO**

Naruto sighed and plopped down onto his king-sized bed, momentarily feeling the slight tingling of a cool surface pressing against his bare back.

"With this, flushing out Kuyou should be a piece of cake." Naruto muttered quietly. "Ishigami will be the pawn that I need in order to trick that guy. Soon, we'll see if he has to offer. If nothing else, he'll be the first of many that I can rip through, consequences abandoned."

"And who are the others that will follow?" Naruto turned his head to see Moka making her way out of the bathroom, with nothing on her body aside from her collar and the rosary that hung onto it. She smiled when his eyes began roaming up and down her body. She reveled in the how she could make him turn into a lustful beast by simply being in his presence, even if this power over him was but a strong illusion. It was very complimenting when your lover can look you up and down, and be just as interested as the day you first met.

"Oh... some around here... others far away. Of course, I have a real motive behind all this, not just trying to sink my claws into any worthy foe."

"I'm sure, Naruto-sama."

The young vampire climbed onto the bed and settled for straddling her hips on top of his waist. She sighed in pleasure when she began moving her hips in a steady circle, further stimulating that impressive sign of masculinity underneath his sweatpants.

Naruto groaned appreciatively and steadied her hips with his hands. "You're being a tease."

"Am I?"

"You know... I had an interesting conversation with that idiot Aono a week ago." Moka immediately scrunched up her nose at the sound of that name, still remembering him as that blue-haired slut's play thing. Seeing her expression and the sudden halting of her hips, Naruto chuckled amusedly. Moka pouted and laid herself on top of him, rubbing her head against his neck just a little more forcefully than normal to convey her displeasure.

"You know how I don't like talking about anything that has to do with her."

"I know, I know. But hear this out. I walked in on him masturbating to some weird as hell anime crap. Can you believe he's a closet masochist?"

"He's in a relationship with her..."

"Point taken. Anyways, as he was trying to relieve himself over some girl _stomping_ on a guy's mini-me, I basically walked in, talked some smack. You know, generally being an ass. Then he got the bright idea to make a claim that soon, he'll pull a wool over my eyes and snag you as a girlfriend as well." Naruto was rewarded with a shiver of disgust from his lover and her looking up to meet his gaze, showing clear displeasure on her features.

"Naruto-sama... I didn't need to know that."

The blond demon grinned and winked at her. "Don't worry. I shot his claim down quite nicely."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you said."

"Nothing that wasn't true. I just said that you like it... Long. Thick. And forceful." He phrased each word clearly and slowly, further adding to effects by rubbing a few sensitive place with each word. Moka arched her back and gasped out deliciously to his little show, before settling back down with a flushed face. Naruto kissed her on the forehead, to which she gave a small noise of contentment.

"I said that you definitely didn't like it short, thin, and limp."

Moka giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could kiss his lips in appreciation. Naruto grinned and accepted the kiss easily. When they parted, she had a look of amusement on her face.

"Since you were there, you must know how small it was."

"Oh, it was terribly scarring. I felt like whatever respect I had for the average student here was shot down when I saw the size of his um... _manhood._" Moka giggled, going along with the over-dramatic way that Naruto was emphasizing his shock.

"And just how small was it?"

"Let me put it his way my dear." Naruto traced a hand from her hips, traveling lower and causing her body to shiver in pleasure. His hand placed itself into her most sensitive area, where it curved his first two digits and began rubbing in a steady pace.

"It's even smaller _than my dear little fingers._"

Moka gasped and moaned at the feel of his fingers rubbing against her most sensitive region. She clutched on to him tightly, shivering with each rub. It felt as if cool fire had touched, cooling her body yet inflaming her mind and passion to his preference.

"Naruto-sama..." She managed to moan out. "Y-you're being a tease."

Naruto grinned victoriously. "Am I?"

**OwO**

Hours later, into their time-sealed home, Akashiya Moka stirred and began to move, despite having been completely tired out from their previous nightly bout of enjoyment. Her body, pressed between Naruto's hard, muscled frame and the thick warm sheets above, felt like lead to each movement. But despite the aching and drowsiness that had overtaken her, she fought against slumber for just a few more minutes.

In that time, she managed to prop herself up with some difficulty and gazed down onto the sleeping face of her dear lover.

Naruto looked much more fragile in sleep than he did when awake. The fearful, excitingly powerful youki that was always being reigned in during his time awake was completely absent during slumber, as if the energy itself desired peace during rest. Without it, he looked much different than she thought possible.

Awake, Naruto was someone who was scheming underneath a lazy, sarcastic exterior. He had charisma, power, and intelligence that would make him a natural leader if he saw fit to drop that lazy mask. On more than one occasion, Moka would shiver in excitement when he releases even a portion of that bottled up youki. It would flood through her body, igniting that primal instinct to follow the strongest, to be intimidated.

But asleep, Naruto held none of it. His fiery demonic eyes were shut away, revealing a more scarred, wounded individual who looked like he had gone through hell and back. Such features were only able to be seen once that mask fell off. When the oppressive aura disappeared and those frighteningly demonic eyes closed away, it left behind a face unadorned with anything.

It revealed so much to her that it was almost heartbreaking.

Naruto looked so much older than fifteen years. Perhaps he was really masking away his age but even then, there was a certain sorrow etched into his features that had her heart crying. It was the type of look that only belonged to those who had seen hell before realizing that there was a heaven. Demons and other monsters wouldn't have a look like that as they were raised to enjoy those moments.

But Naruto had been human, had been raised to appreciate the values of a heaven, only to receive the treatment of hell. Humanity was not suited to cope with that and therefore, those that had seen it would always carry a mark like Naruto's until the end of their lives.

Moka blinked when she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide with sorrow and surprise, like a mournful doe lying next to her tired, wounded but proud stag.

The young vampire sniffed quietly and reached up to wipe her tears away. Naruto wouldn't want her to cry for him. He had made it quite clear that he would want nothing more than to continue his life, never to look back in regret. She can only follow his words, wanting to do nothing but be there by his side for all of eternity.

But despite that, she still felt incredible sorrow for him, for the life that he had to live with and that innocent child that he must have been before in the past. Even though she hates humanity with a never-ending passion, she would never leave a human child to suffer something like that. Such an act should be lower than humanity. It would be something only the vermin and scum would ever attempt.

"Naruto-sama..." Moka sighed and laid herself gently on top of him once more, resting her head against his chest. She slid a hand up to the other side, where the steady beat of his heart vibrated underneath her fingers. She smiled, despite the tears that still clouded her vision. More than anything... more than anything she wanted to keep these happy days going, to the point where all the terrible memories of his past could be buried.

She wanted to do this, not because she was enthralled by his power, by the dominating instinct to be his loyal mate, but because of a more rational side that screamed for change, for a more compassionate side that cried for his lost innocence.

And for that one single forbidden side, the one that had her realizing the inevitable.

She was in love with him.

**OwO**

**A/N: Ugh, my fingers hurt like hell. Also, I think I may have made the end a little sappy. What can I say? I love drama? Haha well that's it for this chapter. Going to see what I can eat before I have to go to sleep. Now I want to point out that I still don't like Kurumu and I absolutely detest Tsukune, who is basically the same dead-end character as Yuki Rito, Tenchi Muyo, or any other retarded protagonist in a harem manga. They can go and die for all I care. Give me someone who's like House in a harem and then we'd see some amazing action. Of course... I don't intend for Naruto to act like House but if he does then... blame that awesome series?**

**Some of you may have noticed, but I made it a specific point to draw out Naruto's description on Medusa. That is kind of like a mini rant against the retarded mangaka. If you want to make a manga series, at least do some research. First off, having a Japanese person claim to be the Medusa is utterly retarded. Second of all, having to down play their ability just so a vampire can beat their ass is even more retarded. I have no doubt that if the REAL Medusa was there, Moka would be a motionless statue just waiting to crumble.**

**It's also a mini rant against the Greek Gods, who I view as the embodiment of hatefulness, deceit, and jealousy. From how they acted and reacted to the lives of mortal, they might as well be demons or other beings evil. Yet they were worshipped as Gods? Am I the only one who sees the utter idiocy of it all? I am entirely sympathetic to Medusa, the tragic character who was raped and then turned into a monster for a crime that she had no control over.  
**

**And yes, everyone, that italic quote was from Macbeth. I have no real reason for writing that quote in aside from the fact that Macbeth was the latest Shakespeare play that I read before graduating senior year. I just thought it'd be fun to reread it and that quote just popped up so whoopee, there's your Macbeth :)  
**

**Well that's it for that. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll be extra long and will feature the long awaited Kuyou. **

**Till then everyone.**

**-Phoenix.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gah... I'm so tired. Writing this in one day is not fun, not fun at all. But I figured that everyone deserved a christmas present from me. So be grateful all you assholes! I busted my ass just so I can post this up. As some of you are curious about my sudden lack of activities... well it was finals a week ago and unfortunately, my computer time was shot to hell right there. I expected it to get better but then I found that my computer time is STILL shot to hell due to some... unforeseen circumstances. I'm pissed and annoyed because there goes a good chunk of my writing time right there. **

**I bitched, I raved, but I can't do anything about it. **

**Sorry about that, guess I'll be taking longer to post my chapters now.**

**But...! I got this out for CHRISTMAS!!!! :D**

**Ahem, a few things to address though. Some of you will no doubt be wondering how the hell am I going to compare the powers of Rosario universe with Naruverse. Well... it's kind of hard because frankly, both mangas are biased to their respected characters. I kind of melted it together for my story but again, I have to choose one side right? Frankly, I chose the foxes as the superior beings because I haven't been in a vampire-liking mood since that crap Twilight or New Moon came out. You'd all be hating that shit too if your little sister keeps reading it LOUDLY and squealing of all things.**

**SQUEALING!  
**

**You know what else squeals?**

**Dying pigs. Yeah, that's right.**

**-Cough- So yeah, comparing vampires and demon foxes, the foxes win.**

**So anyways, no more ranting until the end. On with the story! Oh! And mad props to Eminence Orchestra for their amazing musics. I couldn't have finished this chapter without listening to your badass Starcraft reinterpretations!!!**

**OwO  
**

The white robed chairman, the undisputed leader within Yokai Academy and one of the three Dark Lords to have provided this well made barrier against humans, sat quietly within his office. He contemplated at the state of his school and the potential revolution that he had hoped to have started.

In the very beginning of the term, it seemed that everything had been going according to plan. The Chairman had traveled into the human world, looking for a gullible, easily manipulatable human with a easy and trusting heart. For him, the nicer and more naive, the better. He had come across Aono Tsukune by chance and immediately noted his potential to being the perfect tool for his movement in the school.

The human's overall profile was perfect for him. He had a naive outlook on life, lacked any real courage, and was mediocre at best in terms of intelligence. He was the perfect candidate for him to manipulate into the catalyst for change.

With this in mind, he had purposely dropped a transcript next to his home and informed his friend that he would be ferrying a human into the yokai realm. He even planned the time so that as he was walking through the path to school, he would encounter the vampire girl, daughter to the infamous Akashiya vampire lord.

The Chairman had been no stranger to the young Akashiya Moka. After all, he had been the one to have procured the rosary, which held a capacity for youki so much greater than her growth that it split her mind into two separate personalities. It was his intention to have a more human Moka befriend and eventually fall in love with the human. Along the way, there would be plenty of individuals who would be jealous of Tsukune and with his privilege to manipulate the rumors, many of the stronger delinquents would also see Tsukune as a growing threat.

This was all in hopes that they would incur a self-fulfilling prophecy, that with these threats bounding through, Akashiya Moka would be forced to inject her vampire blood into his veins. Then, Aono Tsukune would continue to grow under his supervision, becoming the first successful integration of a human into yokai society. It was his hope to introduce more humans, making Yokai Academy the one place where yokai and humans could go to school normally. It was his everything to have the yokai then eventually reach into the human world and become accepted individuals.

But out of no where, his plan was shattered right from the first day. He had been in the entrance of the forest that lead to the Akashiya residence. He met the young vampire riding on her bike to school and had even dropped a hint that she would be meeting a very significant individual, one who will be her most precious person.

But that person was not Tsukune.

The arrival of this Uzumaki Naruto had completely thrown his plan out in disarray. The blond individual held no records to his past and was a total enigma. But he had arrived sometime before the paths joined together to the school grounds. Some time after, the two of them had entered the campus without traveling into the larger path, completely destroying the first meeting with Tsukune that he had so hoped for.

All of his plans centered into that first possible meeting, to establish a form of lust in the human that could blossom into devotion and maybe love.

But Uzumaki had completely grounded his plans into dust with his arrival and the subsequent events after completely diverged from what he had intended. Instead of becoming the first successful human-yokai hybrid with a normal mindset, Tsukune became the plaything of the school's succubus first year. Because of that, the qualities that had at first made Tsukune such a complimentary subject to his plans instead turned him into a sniveling coward too caught up in being a literal slave than to worry about anything else.

Not only that but Akashiya Moka, who he had expected to never reach the level of his rosary for at least a few centuries, suddenly had an exponential growth in power and her two separate personalities had once again mixed to one. It wouldn't be visible normally but he had long placed a tracker on that silver cross so that it would break the moment she reached the height of its capacity.

He had intended for it to slowly whither in the prime of her life, not shatter instantaneously from two weeks into the first term.

And he highly suspected that this Uzumaki Naruto was the cause of it all.

The blond enigma did an amazing job in hiding his true form. Every single situation that had him and Moka in danger never seemed to have revealed his true abilities. The only thing that he had revealed was that he was no human, that the amount of youki he expelled was incredible, much too powerful for any normal student. In fact, the amount of power he expelled from that one occasion against Saizou rivaled his own and he had a feeling that it wasn't even scratching the surface of it all.

This Uzumaki Naruto was dangerous.

The Chairman had no illusions in being able to control this one, that perhaps he could salvage his plans by instigating more meetings between Tsukune and Moka and have some way to stop either Kurumu or Naruto from appearing.

There was no way that Moka would ever leave Naruto willingly now and in the past two weeks, his discreet attempts to influence her thoughts were met with a resistance so fierce that he had to quickly pull back his strand of demonic magic lest that entity would trace it back to him.

Again, he suspected that Naruto was the cause of it all.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." He narrowed his eyes at the magical mirror in front of him, where the reflected image was of an frontal view of the blond enigma and Moka walking to school together. "Who are you... no. What are you?"

**OwO**

Naruto hid a smirk when he felt that familiar presence again. Someone had been keeping an eye on him ever since the first few days in school. Judging by how it began happening only after rumors of his involvement against Saizou began circulating, he suspected that it was the Chairman himself. After all, he would be the only one who would possess any interest at all over his role in it.

The blond sighed and stretched his arms, feeling content when his elbows popped. Having those extra hours to sleep really helped, especially when he was not much of a morning person at all. Naruto could easily wonder what would happen to some poor fool who decided to brag their shit on him if he never had enough sleep before to reign in his responses.

Saizou, after he was beaten to a pulp by a weaker Moka, probably would have looked pretty damn good when compared to them.

Of course, the immortal demon felt that a great deal of his contentment was through the successful control that he now had over that androgynous bitch, Ishigami. With the art teacher now completely enthralled by powerful genjutsu, flushing out Kuyou would be easy. As one of his informants, Ishigami could easily set loose that individual onto any target and judging from what he had learned, Kuyou was more of a 'Attack first and ask questions never' type of guy.

That served his purpose quite well.

Moka, who had been walking side by side with her blond lover, suddenly glanced back when she felt a familiar presence. Seeing the figure of a particular couple, her face hardened into a scowl and she immediately latched her arms around Naruto's elbow, causing the blond to glance down at her and arch an eyebrow.

"Don't look back." Her eyes, though still in their same radiant green, became slitted and cold. One of the stranger quirks to her two personalities returning to one again was that her eyes could change depending on her mood. They can be warm and human-like one second, and then cold with suppressed demonic energy the next. Naruto had to say that the green slit-eyes looked hot.

"And there is a reason for this because...?"

"That bitch and her wimpy toy are behind us. I don't want to have to deal with any drama this morning, especially since I just found out that someone was trying to probe my mind."

Naruto grinned, seeing how his lover had finally began to grow in to the massive power that she had received from him. Her senses were stronger now, even if they were dulled by her rosary, and she could tell that on more than one occasion, someone had been trying to reach into her mind with strands of demonic magic. Of course, the perpetrators were never successful as the blond demon had made sure to strike back with force. But he was proud to see her growth as well. It made her a much more delectable mate than before.

"Moka, you know that the succubus and her limp dildo wouldn't dare start anything since I'm here. I like to think that I did an amazing job of scaring the shit out of them." Despite her disgruntled look just a few seconds ago, she giggled and smiled at his words. The young vampire looked up and met his gaze with genuine warmth in her eyes, something that took the blond by surprise.

How long has it been since those types of emotions were laid out naked before him?

"Naruto-sama? Are you alright?" He blinked and shook his head to clear out his thoughts. Naruto grinned and nodded to her, filing the stray thoughts away so that he wouldn't be bothered by them.

"Since those two aren't threatening in the least, I think I'll go and poke fun at them." The blond turned his head to the side and glanced behind him, where he could see the odd couple behind him. Kurumu was in front of Tsukune, pointedly ignoring the human sap. Instead, she was more into basking at the attention that many of the students were giving her as she walked by.

Talk about attention whore.

Tsukune, on the other hand, was trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, which normally would not have been a problem given his very generic features. But the idiot was also carrying Kurumu's school bag and walking behind her, and that garnered much of the students' attention as well. Naruto could clearly see the number of guys practically emanating an urge to pound Tsukune into a indescribable blob of flesh.

It was amusing. One was practically glowing at the attention and the other looked like it was killing him.

Suddenly, both of them turned their eyes toward where he and Moka were. Seeing how they were now the attention of their gazes, Naruto grinned and gently nudged his lover, who turned her head at his beckoning.

Both of them were being glared at by one and stared at with lust from the other. Moka shuddered when she caught how openly Tsukune was staring at her and immediately pressed her body more closely against Naruto's. She suddenly felt so violated.

Naruto chuckled at how his lover suddenly pressed herself even more firmly against him, as if seeking shelter from some a very disgusting presence. Seeing her like that gave him an idea and the blond demon decided to have some fun with her little tormentor.

He slowly removed his arm from her grasp and instead, wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him. Moka blinked at the sudden display of affection and looked up at her lover in confusion. Naruto merely grinned at her before turning his gaze back to where Tsukune was walking.

With a smirk, Naruto reached up and slowly pulled down his shades, revealing his blood red eyes, slitted and feral. With his gaze locked with the human's, he sent a very concentrated and potent _ki_ straight towards him. In it, he poured just a fraction of his malice, cruelty, and intention to slaughter.

The effect was instantaneous.

Tsukune, who had been staring at Moka with clear intentions, was forced to meet Naruto's eyes when he pulled her closer. The moment their gazes met, what felt like a wall of fear slammed into his body, so powerful that even his natural instincts to scream and run were drowned down from how helpless he felt.

So the human did the only thing left possible in that situation.

He lost control of his bladder.

"Ahh! What the hell!?"

"Dude! This guy just pissed in his pants!"

"Ewww that's gross!"

One can only imagine what Kurumu thought right there as she stared at the boy collapsed in a puddle of his own piss.

Naruto's shoulders shook with mirth as he and Moka walked away from that scene. Oh he knew there was a reason why he had coaxed the human into staying here. A little cruelty a day was just what he needed to feel all giddy inside. Of course, he had to be sure not to completely humiliate Aono Tsukune on a daily basis. Who knows what type of mental breakdown that he could have if this much stress and humiliation built up.

"Naruto-sama." The blond glanced down and saw Moka looking up at him with a small smile on her face. "Thank you for that."

"Hmmmm? I'm not sure I get what you're saying."

"Please. There's very few people who can do that without a single noise."

Naruto grinned and admitted while he chuckled. "It was fun."

**OwO**

"Hmm... are you sure about this information Ishigami?"

"Oh definitely. The wounds that you see on me were all caused by Akashiya Moka. I can personally testify to her abilities but the other one, Uzumaki Naruto... he displayed nothing. In fact, the reports all say that he had no part in defeating any of those that encountered him. They were all done in by Akashiya."

"I see. That is indeed suspicious. But what about the eyewitness claims of him easily fending off the ogre first year?"

"For all we know, Saizou-kun could have simply allowed the boy to attain victory in order to lower Akashiya's guard. He _did _try to rape her after all."

"Hmm... very well. I will follow this claim. If Uzumaki is indeed a human, I will kill him and that traitor Akashiya. You've done your job well Ishigami. I'll be sure to request a higher payment in your salary."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine Kuyou-san." As the dark figure of Kuyou disappeared, Ishigami slowly slipped back in to her classroom and sat down to finish grading what little papers that were left. After the incident with Akashiya Moka, word spread out that she was the perpetrator behind all the missing students. Ishigami almost lost her job but managed to retain it on a good track record. But still, she was strictly forbidden to do much and nearly all of her previous privileges were taken away by the chairman.

Oddly enough, she didn't seem to care much about it.

The only thing that had been in the art teacher's mind since her defeat was to report to Kuyou about the vampire's companion. Her memory was strangely foggy about much of the events that happened but what she knew with strong conviction was that the blond, Uzumaki Naruto, had been nothing but a spectator in her battle.

After a little probing with what little favors that she still had, Ishigami found that all the encounters with Naruto ended in Moka doing all the fighting.

Of course, it excited the art teacher at the prospect of revenge.

This arrogant blond, who simply stood by and watched while she was humiliated, was probably nothing more than a weak little human! If that were true, then the scandal that will follow would make it child's play to enact her vengeance. Oh she can leave Uzumaki to Kuyou. That one will have no problem torturing the blond fool to death. No... her desire to utterly desecrate Akashiya will be all that much easier without her companion and reputation.

"Oh... it's just too perfect." Ishigami actually shuddered from the thrill that she felt at that moment. The possibilities in which to humiliate that vampire seems almost endless now. "I can't wait for it to happen."

"Hm... neither can I."

The startled art teacher snapped her head up in shock. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

The voice broke off into a chuckle and in the farthest corner of the class, the shadows distorted as a figure began to walk up. As it got closer and closer, the darkness receded from its body, as if this being held total control over his surroundings. It was almost mesmerizing at how fluid that shadow looked as it slid off of this person's body.

But all too suddenly, any trace of excitement turned to horror as a familiar mop of messy blond hair became visible. Her fear only grew when all the features became visible, revealing the last person that she expected.

"U-Uzumaki!"

Naruto grinned as he continued to walk forward. His eyes, without the shades, were closed, giving off the impression that he was blind. But Ishigami was not fooled, especially when the blond purposely turned his head towards as if he could see her underneath his eyelids.

"You had such a pleasant conversation with Kuyou back there. It's just a shame that I didn't get a good look at his features. But no matter." Naruto opened his eyes and were she not rooted on the spot, she would have cried out. Those were not the eyes of a human. Glowing blue with power and an indescribably ominous presence. It was as if power and rage itself was warping itself into vision before her.

"I found out what I needed. And here I thought that pathetic kitling would be a worthy opponent. Hmph, just goes to show that I might be hoping too much for a school like this."

Kitling? This blond first year would call Kuyou in such a disrespectful tone? Just what is he?

Ishigami furrowed her brows momentarily in confusion. Why did the term kitling seem so familiar? She felt as if she had heard it before, used as a way of describing seniority. But what?

Her eyes widened when the memory struck her.

Kitling, like a fox.

There was only one type of fox demon known.

"You... you're a-"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Naruto grinned and tutted his fingers playfully. But all too suddenly, her fear for the blond rose to new heights. He was no human. He was probably the furthest away from humanity as possible. Ironically, she would have gawked at him if he had ever told her about his past.

But that would never happen.

"You've outlived your usefulness Ishigami." The blond slowly brought his hands together in a ram seal, grinning all the way. "And you've stumbled upon a very confidential piece of information that I don't feel comfortable sharing. I'm afraid that you're going to have to take a dive now."

"W-what are you going to-"

"_Kai_."

Suddenly, the art teacher arched her back and clutched her head in agony as the seal that was implanted within her brain began to distort itself. Her whole body began to spasm and lose control, with only a strange gurgling to emanate the torturous pain that had descended onto the Gorgon. Her whole body was losing control with her limbs flying off in every direction and her body flopping on her seat uselessly.

Finally, after a few minutes of waning spasms, Ishigami sat still, her mouth agape and her face set in a stupefied expression. It looked like she was frozen in time to anyone from the front but from either side of her ears, mushy blobs of a pale substance began to leak out, dripping down onto her clothes.

Naruto chuckled and began to walk out of the classroom, being sure to put on his shades in case anyone was nearby. As he walked out, the blond took one last look at the unmoving art teacher and smirked.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the term _brain-dead._"

**OwO**

"Naruto-sama, I think he's coming. He brought a few followers with him as well." Akashiya Moka narrowed her blood red eyes as she knelt on top of the old warehouse-like building that they had picked for a confrontation. It was a far distance away from the school grounds and more importantly, from the chairman's eyes. Furthermore, Naruto had taken ample time to prepare this place in accordance with his designs.

He still didn't want to reveal his powers to everyone, after all.

The blond, standing next to where Moka was kneeling, reached up and took off his shades. With an annoyed sigh, he focused some energies into his eyes, placing a genjutsu so that they appeared human. Instead of the usual blood red, Naruto now had sky blue eyes much like before in his youth. The only difference now was that this was an illusion, made to hide his powers.

Moka glanced up and when she noted the change in his eyes, she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"If you could have done that any time you wished, would it not have been easier to morph your eyes instead of hiding behind your sunglasses?"

The blond grinned and tapped the side of his head with a single finger. "It may look easy but I haven't been in the habit of using it for a while. It gets annoying if I have to maintain this illusion for a long period of time so I usually just get the shades. Besides, girls think it's adds to the sex appeal right?"

Moka smiled and shook her head ruefully. Of course, even something like this would not faze her lover. Even though this Kuyou, judging from the latent youki that she could feel in this distance, was just as powerful, if not more so, than she was. Naruto still acted lightly, seemingly uncaring of the power making its way towards them at incredible speeds.

"Now then... I suppose I have to put on that stupid persona." She watched curiously as Naruto huffed closed his eyes for a brief moment. There looked to be a sudden shift and when he snapped his eyes open, Moka was stumped by what she saw.

Her lover's eyes conveyed panic and desperation, as if he truly was still a human and had been found out by the Student Police.

"Naruto-sama...?"

He turned his eyes towards her and in a split second, the veiled look returned. The blond smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Like it? It's a mask that I've perfected since I was a brat. Full of emotion and kind of loud but it serves to hide away my intentions."

That was a mask? It truly looked so... real. It was like staring at another person by how different his entire posture had been. The Naruto that she was used to carried himself with a distinct slouch, as if he were about to go to sleep any second. But there would always be this coiled up feel with him, as if he could strike out at a moment's notice.

But the Naruto that she had just bore witness to was so full of emotion, his eyes clearly conveyed genuine panic and desperation, as any human would if they were caught with a horrendous crime.

That... was a mask?

As if reading her mind, her lover smirked and looked up into the sky. "What was that phrase that I picked up from all those idiots and feminists...? Ah, yes. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', correct?" He looked back down to her and his smile became such a frightening display of coldness and immorality that she felt goosebumps well up just from that sight alone. "Well, a woman scorned has nothing over a scapegoat for fear and hatred."

Before Moka could make a comment on that, there was a gentle breeze and suddenly, both Naruto and her were on the ground, within the warehouse. She looked up in surprise and he merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well they're going to be here soon so... actors up. It's show-time."

He brought a hand up and slid it down his face. When the limb dropped, Naruto was back in that persona that so baffled her.

And just in time as well.

"Well, well. I see you tried to escape after we found about you Uzumaki." So this was Kuyou. The man was tall, though shorter than Naruto, and had long auburn hair. His henchmen looked fairly nondescript but the youki that was coming off of Kuyou alone was enough to warn the young vampire. This person was not to be trifled with under normal circumstances.

Keyword: "Normal".

"Shit! Moka-chan, he found out! What the hell are we supposed to do now!?" Again, she had to stop herself from gawking at her lover and how different he managed to appear. Right now, Naruto was pressed against the wall and looked like was hastily trying to find a way out. Of course, there was no way out except for that one door and the Student Police stood in its way.

"Calm down Naruto-san." Despite this, she had to maintain the act. Moka narrowed her eyes and positioned herself in between her lover and Kuyou. "It's alright, all I have to do is to defeat them and you can escape then."

Laughter erupted from where the pursuers were. With but a simple gesture from their leader, all of the followers charged forward, morphing into their respective monster forms. Soon, the young vampire found herself dodging from claws and spikes as the Student Police elites coordinated their attacks against her. It baffled her at how easily these beings were cornering her, despite the fact that she was easily tens of times stronger.

So this was the ability of the Student Police, said to be able to bring down any who got in their way.

"Defeat us eh? For a vampire, you sure aren't living up to your claim." Kuyou gave a fierce grin when he saw one of his followers managing to nick at the corner of her skirt, causing a tear that revealed the edges of her panties. "If you can't even defeat my followers, what use is there to have you fight me?"

However, the gloating stopped abruptly when Moka spun her body in the air. All of a sudden, there was an extra bout of demonic energy that was not there before and suddenly, three of his followers were on the ground, screaming and clutching at their dismembered limbs. The silver-headed vampire landed lightly on her feet and idly flicked some blood away from the end of her hair. "I believe that your followers will be needing some medical attention soon."

The remaining four backed up, their sudden easy victory seemingly not so easy anymore. But they remembered that backing off wasn't in their leader's tactics and if there was anyone that they truly feared, it was Kuyou himself. Immediately, the four resumed their attack. This time though, without the help from their three comrades, their attacks weren't as numerous and pressing.

Moka didn't even have to use her hair and simply swept her legs against each of them. One was sent crashing onto the sealing from a knee to the chin. Another crashed onto the side wall from a roundhouse kick. The third collapsed right there when she knocked his head into the ground. And the last was sent flying back to his leader from a powerful kick into the stomach.

Before he could crash into his leader though, Kuyou seemed to have lazily extended an arm and backhanded him right into a wall.

"Hmm... impressive." The head of the group smirked and suddenly, a ball of fire was hurled forward. Moka's eyes widened and she just narrowly dodged it. A cry of surprise came up from behind her and she looked back to see Naruto on the ground, staring at the fireball as if he had never seen such a thing before. "I suppose all that talk of vampires and their elite status amongst monsters have some merit. At the very least, you're above these simpletons who are too pathetic to even capture a measly human."

"But what can you do against someone like me?" The air shifted and Moka had to physically shield herself from a sudden strike. The attack was incredibly fast, and were she not at the strength she was now, her eyes would have never been able to have caught that split second disappearance. Even so, the blow had enough force to send her crashing into a pile of rubble.

"Hahahahaha! What's this? Can't you even take on a weak kick like that?"

Moka smashed through the debris that had fallen on top of her and immediately rushed forward to meet her foe. She twisted her body underneath him, gaining the strength ready for a powerful kick to his side. The young vampire gritted her teeth at the force exerted but it paid off when the blow connected.

There was a sickening crunch and at least three ribs were fractured right there. Kuyou lurched to the side and grasped his chest in pain. But Moka didn't let up. She continued to press her advantage, sending blow after blow. The man managed to dodge quite a few, despite the injury that he received, but he couldn't dodge all of them and she was rewarded with the feel of his body shuddering from the force of her blows.

Moka jumped back when she saw that Kuyou was hunched over. The head police coughed and spat out a great deal of blood, showing that his insides were torn up as well. It was a easy victory after all and with this in mind, Moka leaped up and spun her body to build up momentum. When she got close enough, her form halted the spinning to deliver a powerful blow right on to her enemy's forehead.

This was victory.

From where he was standing, Naruto mentally snorted within his mind. It seemed that Moka still did not know the meaning of deception in fighting. It's to be expected. From what he had gathered, vampires thrive in war and slaughter but all of it is done conventionally. There was no such thing as cloak and dagger for the warrior species so proud of their brute strength. Well... she'll be getting a crash course in that real soon.

More like right away.

The kick that should have ended the battle was caught in one hand. Moka looked in shock when Kuyou stopped his shuddering and sneered at her. Before she could do anything, he spun his body and hurled her to the wall next to Naruto.

"Hmph, pathetic." Kuyou wiped away the blood on his face but winced when he tried to move. At the very least, that blow to the side was true. But the smile on his face never left, showing that he couldn't have cared less if his body was smashed to pieces. "I will give you this, vampire. You are certainly as powerful as the stories say. But you don't even know when someone is playing tricks, what a fool."

"Moka-chan!" Naruto ran over to where the young vampire laid and helped her up. He looked panicked and he began fidgeting with his hands as if he didn't know what to do. Moka slowly opened her eyes and flinched when she felt pain on her leg. Looking down, she noted that there was a deep burn mark where her enemy had grabbed her. It was incredibly painful and even with her vampire healing powers, it won't disappear for a while.

"I will have to show you then, the difference that makes me stronger!" Kuyou's smile turned vicious and his entire body became engulfed in flames. The air heated up instantaneously, and a great deal of youki descended onto the area. All too suddenly, the humanoid face not eatened up by the flames began to distort and lengthen. The nose poked out farther and farther and his ears began to move upwards as his hair disappeared into a mass of fur. Moka stared at the beast before her. This wasn't just a fight between youkai. This was a battle between two of the arguably most powerful monsters in history.

Moka, the vampire and Kuyou, the youko.

The flames slowly died away, leaving the spirit fox standing in the middle. Behind him, four firey tails swayed wildly and quickly, blazing with a magnificent glow. With his transformation complete, Kuyou reared back his canine head and howled into the large warehouse. With this cry for battle, an eruption of youki exploded from his position, colliding with Moka and Naruto as if it were a wall of wind.

_'With just four tails... he's this powerful?' _Moka gritted her teeth and slowly got up to her feet. Her gaze flicked over to Naruto, who was looking at her, dissolved away into a mask of panic. Even if it were fake, she'd like to believe that her lover was truly feeling worried on her part. It would make her feel like she could take on the world if she were to find out her newfound love might not be as unrequited as she suspects.

No... she shouldn't think about this now. The vampire shook her head and returned her attention to the spirit fox she had to push herself to the limit. That was what her lover had asked of her and it was something she didn't intend to fail on.

"_Listen Moka. In the days to come, I have no doubt that Kuyou will seem incredibly weak compared to the enemies that'll show up. I may have given you a big boost in power but it'll mean nothing if you don't know how to use it. This fight will be a crash course for you. Learn to work with your new powers efficiently. It won't matter if you win or lose. The outcome will be the same. All that you need to do is to grow used to the difference now compared to your past self."_

Naruto's words echoed in her mind, reminding her that she was to grow stronger, more in tuned with her new powers if she were to stay with him. Losing him now, after she had just found genuine and unconditional love for him, would be devastating to her.

_'I can't stay weak, not now.' _Moka slowly released her breath and calmed herself as she propped herself into a more ready stance. The silver-haired vampire then surprised her opponent when she slowly closed her eyes, diving her consciousness deep within herself. Behind her, Naruto felt satisfaction wound up within at the sight of her now putting an effort to look more closely within herself to grasp the scope of her newfound strength.

And it led to amazing discoveries.

It seemed only like a second outside but within, Moka closely held on to the strands of demonic power surging within her. Before, in her earlier fights, she fought recklessly and with full of openings in her attacks. It was her belief in her own strength along with the faster reflexes that came with her powers that allowed her to stay alive for so long.

But not in this fight.

Here, she'll have to put an effort to consciously seek out the limits of her abilities.

She slowly relaxed herself and opened her eyes. As with before, when Kuyou let lose his bloodcurdling howl, the parting of her eyelids was like the opening of a floodgate. With it came an ocean of youki, almost as strong as Kuyou's. It actually had the demonic fox staggering a bit from surprise.

"**So... it appears that you've been holding back as well, Akashiya!**" Kuyou growled and hunched his body, while beating his tails together to build up heat. "**Impressive! A worthy opponent standing between me and my prey!**"

He suddenly swung his body around, with his tails thrashing out towards where Moka and Naruto stood. The vampire disappeared in a burst of speed while Naruto did an amazing job of looking helpless and running for cover. It appeared that the four-tailed fox no longer had him as a top-list any longer as his attention was focused unconditionally to the vampire.

Moka landed lightly on her feet though there was still a slight limp from where her leg was burned. But she was forced to jump back again when suddenly, numerous balls of fire erupted from the demon fox and hurtled for her.

She flipped back again and again until the wall was pressed against her but when Kuyou tried to hurl another blast of fireballs, she jumped up and used the ceiling like a spring. Suddenly, the vampire was right in front of him and he had only his tails to defend himself.

Kuyou quickly backed up and Moka followed. Her body twisted in unbelievable speeds and angles as she pummeled her opponent with blows. Each hit drove his tails away, leaving his body unprotected. This gave her many chances to press on and with a ferocity befitting her ancestors, she did so. Her legs, sent into the air from the force of her blows, suddenly came crashing down onto the demon's head in crushing heel drops. The blows had enough force to cause an enormous crater to appear below them. But Moka wasn't finished. She grabbed her opponent's neck and did a back flip. Both her legs crashed up onto Kuyou's jaw, rocketing the demon fox up to the ceiling.

Her opponent yelped when his back collided heavily with the wall and he fell in a disorganized heap.

Once again, Moka saw fir to press her advantage. She immediately charged forward, intending to do an axe kick to his exposed neck.

But as with before, Kuyou had faked it. The fox snarled and sent his tails hurtling forward like missiles. He had every intention to skewer her body with his tails right there but surprisingly, the vampire dodged all but one. Instead of moving out of the way from the fourth tail, she reached out and grabbed it. Suddenly, Kuyou's entire body was lifted from the ground as Moka cried out and swung him around like a top.

Faster and faster, she spun herself. The silver-haired vampire poured so much demonic energy into her limbs that portions of her skin were forced open from the force of her muscles ripping. Yet still, she continued to pour more energy, believing her opponent to be at his limits.

Finally, she released her grip and the demon fox exploded away from her, causing multiple sonic booms from the force of his departure.

She had every reason to believe that she had won. Kuyou was defenseless to her attacks and his attempts at trickery were beaten back. He had nothing else to show and she had saw fit to defeat him then. She even poured so much energy that her limbs actually gave out.

So it was a shocker for her when her opponent did not disappear.

Oh, it looked painful for him, like a torturous procedure. But Kuyou was still there in the building. His body was suspended in mid-air but he was held in place both by the momentum of Moka's throw, and his tails anchoring his body in place.

Fissures emerged in the ground from the sheer power of the combined forces. And it looked like the demonic fox was putting every effort to stay in place. But the force of Moka's throw began weaken and with it, her victory.

It was not easy for him though. He landed onto his feet heavily and his tails were all torn up from anchoring his body. It was only thanks to the blood blessed by Inari, the chief deity of foxes, that he even managed to heal himself so that he wouldn't cave in from inside out.

But it was worth it.

Kuyou panted and wheezed, struggling to his feet just as Moka collapsed to the ground. His breathing was labored but he still had enough power inside him to fight. The demon fox slowly began to chuckle as steam poured out of his tails. When they began to wrap around his form, that chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

"**A worthy opponent indeed! To think that you vampires are not simply all talk and can fight like that! It makes me wish that there were more of you in this school. I would relish another chance to utterly crush you filthy creatures!**"

The steam erupted into flames and with it, Kuyou's form began to morph once again. Slowly, he began to appear more and more humanoid. Before the young vampire's limp form, Kuyou the four tailed fox took on his most powerful form. His lower body retained the fox form and his four tails became fully healed. His upper body became entirely human with the markings of power that denoted him as a four-tailed fox. Above, nestled on his head, two fox ears popped up, completing his transformation.

As the flames died down, he quietly took a step forward and flexed his fingers before turning his attention to the vampire, who still managed to retain consciousness.

"You put all of your power in that throw didn't you?" He smiled and for a moment, he actually looked benevolent. "It was a great effort and were it not for me anchoring myself, you would have definitely won. I had not expected anyone to have been able to pour that much energy into their limbs and still being able to function through it."

"But it all ends now." Kuyou raised his arms and began to gather a great deal of energy once again. The enormous amount of youki began to condense and form itself into flames. His face widened into a victorious smile as the flames gathered together into one enormous fireball. "This is my strongest attack, a stronger, faster fox-fire! There is no way for you to defend yourself from this!"

The victorious demon laughed and hurled his flaming orb. "Burn you mongrel! Burn until not even your ashes remain!"

The orb exploded on contact, with so much force that it actually caused the building to shudder. There was no movement coming from the large pillar of smoke, not like he was expecting any. It was over now.

Akashiya Moka was dead.

Flushed with his victory over a good fight, the demon Kuyou licked at his fingers and prepared himself to enjoy his time ripping out the entrails of the human.

Without that vampire to protect him, Uzumaki was his for the taking! Already, he could feel the urge to drive his claws into his stomach, ripping his organs to shreds while listening to the beautiful melody of his screams and begs.

"Hahahahaha. Were you fantasizing about ripping me to shreds Kuyou?"

The demon fox stilled and immediately looked back to the pillar of smoke. It slowly began to disperse and with it, the hidden sight was revealed before him. The four-tailed fox felt his eyes widen in shock. Impossible!

Akashiya Moka was not dead. She was standing, more like propped up by her savior's hand around her waist. Her body still had numerous cuts and blood pooling out. Her uniform was ripped to shreds due to the debris that exploded with his fox-fire and she looked ready to collapse any moment.

But she was _alive_!

"Impossible..."

"Oh, it's very possible Kuyou. After all, I was the one to save her." He turned his attention the blond, who was smirking at him as if he held a tantalizing secret that was too great to not reveal. Seeing him there reminded the fox that he was supposed to be a human! How, then, could he appear there and hold her up after his strongest attack!

It only came to one conclusion.

"...Ishigami tricked me."

Naruto reared back his head and laughed. It echoed in the large building and irritated the demon with this unknown joke. When the blond returned his attention to him, he was giving out a vicious smile.

"Tricked you, yes. After all, she was my pawn to use however I pleased. But don't you think I put up a good ruse as well? I could see how easily you accepted me to be human after seeing my little act. Once you believed that I was human, you looked for any sign to confirm it and I was all too eager to give it out."

Kuyou shook with white hot anger only humiliation could give. His fists shook and his fingers dug so hard that blood came out from where he clenched them. All around, his tails thrashing created a miniature fire storm to show how angry he became. "You pathetic vermin dare trick me!?"

"Vermin eh?" Naruo grinned and slowly dipped his head to Moka's limp body. He opened his mouth and with an almost loving care, licked at the wounds on her cheek and chest.

The vampire stirred to this ministration and shuddered from how amazing it felt on her tired and worn out body. The pain from before was immediately replaced by pleasure and she could literally feel her body awakening, healing itself with the aid of this powerful force. She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw a familiar sensation sliding along her body along with that messy blond hair, she could only sigh in bliss.

"Naruto-sama..." She gasped when his tongue slid just over her breasts. The pleasure just kept coming. Though she was still tired from having expended so much energy, she felt warmth spreading again to the areas that had cooled to startling levels. Naruto was healing her, keeping her alive with his powers.

For Kuyou, another sight presented itself.

Right before his eyes, Moka's many wounds began to steam from where the blond had licked her. To his shocked gaze, the steaming wounds began to heal and close up, much like how his own wounds healed themselves! But a level like this was mind-boggling! How in the world could they heal up in just a matter of seconds?

And furthermore, did she just address him as Master? If a vampire of that level would submit herself to this blond, didn't that mean that he was even stronger than her?

"Uzumaki Naruto..." The blond stopped his licking and released his hold to the vampire's waist. Without this crutch, she collapsed to her knees but thankfully, she regained enough strength to fully awaken herself again. Though her body still ached, it at least managed to regain some of her awareness again. Seeing this brought a scowl on Kuyou's face as he addressed the enigmatic being before him. "What are you?"

Naruto smirked and idly scratched his head. "Oh? Didn't you call me a vermin? Since you seemed so sure, I guess I can go with that."

"Don't fuck with me!"

The ground trembled and fire erupted from Kuyou's position. He howled and began summon torrents of flames all around him, mustering all the youki that he possessed to crush this infuriating mongrel before him. Seeing this, the blond sighed and held out his hands in a placating manner.

"Fine, since you're so inclined to know what I am, I guess I can show you." He turned his gaze down to his lover, who now looked up at him with wide, expecting eyes. "Besides, my dear Moka here is curious as well. I can't keep her in the dark forever."

"Very well then! Show your form and take this seriously! I will crush you like the bug that you are!"

"Take this seriously?" Naruto snorted and suddenly, his sky-blue eyes darkened. The illusion over it completely disappeared, revealing a strange pair of dark blue eyes with slitted pupils and four diagonal lines. "Fool. Against you, I won't even have to lift a finger."

Suddenly, the building began to appear different. Archaic symbols began appearing everywhere and with this sudden appearance, Kuyou had to show some level of unease. Just what was going on?

"Oh don't worry. I laid down this seal around the building early on just for this. I set this up so that I can release my powers without fear of anyone discovering it." Naruto grinned at how nervous the four-tailed demon fox looked now. "That's right. Look on with helplessness you foolish kitling. This is the form of a much greater being."

His body began to morph, with flames flickering out all around him as well. Youki, so thick that it felt like being drowned in an ocean, slammed into both of the onlookers as Naruto's form slowly became wrapped up in a cocoon of crimson red fire. All around, the archaic symbols glowed and pulsed with the power that erupted from where Naruto was.

Kuyou wanted to run. This was no simpleton that he could crush. The sheer volume of power easily dwarfed his own and was frankly, the largest amount that he had felt from a single being. Compared to both his and the vampire's, it was like a pair of sand grains against a mountain.

Oh, he wanted to run so bad. Fear... true fear wounded in his heart and for the first time in twenty years, he wanted to rush back to the fox village and curl into the safety of his mother's presence.

The energy that came out was not natural at all. Even by a demon's standard, this power bore too much malice, cruelty. The intention to kill was so overpowering that he could _see_ the shadow forming behind the blond! One cannot normally _see_ a shadow of a person's killing intent! It was an impossible concept!

Yet that concept was shattered as he could literally see an almost solid shadow forming behind the fire-engulfed being before him.

Nothing made him want to escape more than this.

But he couldn't. The power compelled him and it felt like his legs were petrified. He wanted to flee this but his body was no longer his own to command.

For Moka, she was shuddering in fear and excitement. It was a fount of power that scared her so much that she too wanted to flee from it. But at the same time, her body reacted naturally with this power. It was familiar to her, having nurtured her growth with its strength. Her body simply would not abandon the vast ocean that had carried her this far. On a more instinct driven level, she simply felt excited beyond belief. Her vampiric urges were practically singing to the safe havens at this power. A true mate, so incredible that it sated her impulse to find a suitable lover and saturated her body with this impulse to bow herself to his rule.

This was true power.

"Foolish Kuyou. You dare battle with my lover and call her weak?" The voice that came out was definitely Naruto's. But at the same time, it was different. Power and malice saturated every word and yet, it came out light. "At the same time, you dare call me a _vermin_?"

From within the fire, a still morphing appendage reached out and wrapped itself with a gentle care around Moka. To Kuyou's dumbstruck gaze, it lifted her up and pulled her in just as the fire began to dissipate. Along with the waning fire, Naruto's true form revealed itself for the first time.

And Kuyou suddenly felt all hope was lost.

"I-Impossible..."

Naruto was still wearing his uniform but just about everything else about him became so different. His messy blond hair became red like blood. The three small ponytails behind him had grown out into a single long flow of hair. His face looked very much the same but his eyes, instead of blue, was now purple and flashing with fury. Finally, the features that shocked Moka and horrified Kuyou beyond belief.

A pair of canine ears on top of his messy red hair...

And nine fluffy red tails flowing behind him, with one still wrapped around Moka.

It was too much for the four-tailed demon. Against this colossal being of power, he simply collapsed and stared at him with horrified disbelief. "N-no... it can't be..."

"Foolish kitling. You dare called me a vermin and belittled my mate." The tail that was wrapped around Moka pulled itself back but instead, his hand reached out to wrap itself around her waist. "Do you know who I am you pathetic whelp?"

"K...Ky..."

"**SPEAK!**"

The shadow that had been forming behind Naruto finally finished forming and the image that appeared would forever burn itself into the memory of the foolish four-tailed fox. Behind this colossal being of power, the image of a giant nine-tailed fox loomed over, fury and rage marring through its every feature. It was a sight of legend, of terror. It was something that he never thought he'd live to see.

"K-Kyuubi... no Youko..."

**OwO**

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 6!!! I'll try and get the next one up soon but don't be holding your breath. Unless my situation gets better here, there will be very little computer time for me. Ah, whatever. Enjoy your christmas and hope you like my little present. I'll be here sipping eggnog and stuffing my face full with a very nice roasted piggy. Hahahaha that's right squeal you stupid dead pork!!!**

**Ahem... well now, everyone MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hopefully, I'll see you again on NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

**-Phoenix  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As some of you have already known from reading my profile, writing this chapter was an utter bitch. I scraped out 4000 words, didn't like it, then did 3000, didn't like that either. Finally I just basically said "Screw it" and hashed this chapter together. It's ridiculously short and I certainly hated writing it but at the very least, this will be out of the way and I can finally start writing chapter 8, which is a quarter planned out already. The next chapter will definitely be longer and should be coming out in about a week if I'm lucky. In the meantime, think of this as a break between arcs or whatever. The real shit starts in Chapter 8.  
**

**A notice: I'll be getting regular internet no sooner than June, which sucks. But it's better than nothing, I suppose.**

**OwO**

**-  
**

A normal day, a quiet day. That was what many in Youkai Academy were expecting when they made their way to their classes. After all, what else was there to suspect? It was just another day in school. But when the first students made their way to their classes, gossip erupted and soon spread like wildfire. Everyone one looked, boys and girls were listening with wide, disbelieving eyes as the speakers relaid a shocking announcement.

Ishigami Hitomi, the art teacher who had just been a part of a huge scandal, was found dead in her classroom just this morning.

And immediately after the find, the Student Police arrived in force to hush up all the details so that they won't be spread out. Soon though, rumors began running around with possible scenarios of just what happened to have caused the art teacher's death in her own classroom.

Many favored a simple conclusion of suicide. After all, she had just been in an enormous scandal involving her kidnapping students as far back as her early days in school. Suffering such a humiliating series of accusations after the evidence was revealed would no doubt have been capable of leading to her suicide.

But then, others were quick to point out that the students who stumbled on to the scene had noted how the art teacher had been found with a series of papers and even with a pen in her hands for possibly grading it. Also, she possessed a stupefied expression along with some found smelling substance coming out of her ears. There was no conventional way to kill someone like that.

That led to the more popular theory; murder.

Someone could have quietly entered her room without her knowledge and struck her when she was in her most vulnerable state.

This immediately set up an uproar through the entire school. The fact that the Student Police were so secretive about this particular case only added fuel to the flames as students panicked over a killer in the loose. It was ironic as most of them were monsters used to an almost war-like mentality simply from genetics.

For class 3-A, the subject was an especially juicy topic to discuss over. After all, their own Uzumaki Naruto and Akashiya Moka had been the ones to have flushed out the scandal. It was practically their right to gush out all the gossip that they need concerning the art teacher's sudden death.

Suddenly, the back door to the classroom slid open and everyone turned their attentions to the new arrivals. Most of their faces split up into grins.

"Oi Uzumaki, Moka-san! You two heard about what happened to Ishigami?"

Uzumaki Naruto, the tall blond with shades covering his eyes, snorted and jerked his head towards the hallway. "Please, the whole school won't shut up about it. Everyone here gossips more than a bunch of old hags on Knitting Night or something."

"Hey hey, it's our right you know? Since we're the class with the two who flushed out the scandal, we should have free reign to spread rumors and stories." The male student who spoke up, a somewhat lanky individual with black straight hair that reaches below his chin, grinned and gestured for the whole class. "So, any ideas as to what happened? I personally think that the bitch just went and keeled over from humiliation."

Moka sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? I rather not think about her too much since she was targeting me. I'm just glad that Naruto-sa... Naruto-kun was there to stop her before I became a statue too."

She had jumbled up the words a bit, almost addressing her lover as she normally did. Though she herself had no problems with displaying her subservience to him, it would no doubt cause suspicion to rouse up in the class over just why she treated him with such respect. Thankfully, no one seemed to have caught the slip.

It was when the two were making their way towards their seats that some of the classmates noticed something strange. Akashiya Moka was wincing with every step that she took. It was barely noticeable as she was walking normally, if a bit slowly. But it still stood out and since many of the students were in gossiping moods, they got curious very fast.

"Oi Moka-san." One of the students pointed at her legs. "You fell or something? You're wincing like crazy."

That had just about everyone now turning their attention to the pink-haired beauty, who was giving the loud-mouth a withering glare. Once she was sure that the student was perfectly cowed by her displeased stare, Moka quickly smiled and waved her hands in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh it's nothing! I just tripped and fell on my leg when I was coming here, that's all." The young vampire was glad that most of the students in her class were easy to fool. She didn't want to have to go through more detail on an excuse made up on the fly.

Moka sighed when she took her seat and subconsciously rubbed her legs together. Oh she was sore alright but it had nothing to do with her walk to the school. After her lover had completely crushed the Student Police force led by Kuyou and forced them to a shameful retreat, he had saw fit to activate another type of seal before covering her body with his own. She didn't know what exactly had happen but since no one showed up again after, Moka could only guess that the seal had hid the entire building.

With no one to scrutinize them, Naruto had saw fit to flex his true body with her. Having been enthralled by the sheer volume of his initial power and form, she hardly put up much of an argument as he discarded her shredded clothing and proceeded to rut with her all the way up to the next day.

Oh she was incredibly sore from accepting him while in his true form. But surprisingly, the only thing that ached were her more intimate areas. All the wounds that she had received from the demon fox Kuyou had completely disappeared. Some time during their night of passion, Naruto had completely healed all of her injuries.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly jarred Moka out of her musings. Surprised, she looked up to see her lover looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. It didn't take much to guess what he was thinking about as he was in a perfect position to see her absently rubbing her thighs together. The young vampire immediately looked back down with a faint blush on her cheeks. It didn't matter if he was her lover or not; getting caught in such a awkward position was... awkward, at the risk of sounding redundant.

"Hey." Moka nearly jumped from her seat when Naruto's voice whispered in her ear. She quickly cast a gaze around the entire room to see if anyone was watching. When she saw none, Moka quickly turned around to fully see her lover smiling secretly, his shades lowered just enough for her to see his red slitted eyes. "What's say we go on a little trip after school?"

"Trip? Where to?"

"Oh I have a place in mind but we'll be needing dear little Kuyou-kun to guide us." His smile, while appearing innocent, held a rather sadistic smile. Moka almost felt sorry for the four-tailed spirit, who looked like an inflated mass of flesh once Naruto was done with him. Of course, any sympathy was wiped off with the memory of how stronger he was compared to her, even with the power boost granted by her lover's blood.

That didn't exactly make her happy.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Moka pouted angrily at Naruto, annoyed that he was thinking of bringing that four-tailed fox. "What if he and I start fighting as soon as we see each other?"

The blond grinned. "Maybe I'm hoping for that to happen."

"Your plan seems like madness to me."

"And there's a method to it." He chuckled and straightened back, pushing his shades firmly into place once more. "We'll be gone for a week at least. I've already arranged it so that no one will notice our disappearance."

Naruto took his seat besides her just as Nekonome-sensei walked in. Class immediately settled down, if only because the teacher hardly looked in the mood to tolerate any noise. It was clear that despite any scandal going about, Ishigami was still a member of the faculty and her death would naturally affect the rest of the teachers. Naruto folded his hands in front of him to hide a rather vicious smirk.

Ishigami's death was merely the bait.

Now how big of a catch will he get?

-

**OwO**

**-  
**

It was the worst possible outcome for the Head of the Student Police. He had followed up on a terribly bad lead in regards to the blond enigma and had paid for it dearly. Not only was he horrified beyond belief to have fought against the most powerful being of his own species, but the subsequent slander that followed after his humiliating defeat forced his iron rule to open up. His own subjects no longer feared him as much as before and it showed in how they no longer tried to finish his orders as quickly as possible.

It was a blow to his image, and a terrible one at that. Yet at the same time, Kuyou found that he did not care so much for his ruined reputation as he normally did. Sure, it definitely irked him, but he was more intrigued with the arrival of the Kyuubi. The strongest demonic fox, hailed as a god even amongst humans, was always said to be the harbinger of great changes. From the scrolls written by the Kyuubi's progeny and then passed down through generations, the first time it appeared had brought on the Golden Age of monsters. But just as quickly as it appeared, their great progenitor vanished.

Since then, various events culminated in humanity flourishing and the monster species being driven into a small corner.

But once again, the great Kyuubi has returned. What does it mean for them?

Despite having spent years building up his image in the school, Kuyou was dedicated first and foremost to his own race. And despite having been thoroughly thrashed by the Kyuubi, simply having been in his presence was an honor none could claim. It was a distinct pride that made him think of his wounds as well-deserved.

Still, several things irked him.

While there was no doubt that Uzumaki Naruto was far stronger than anyone he's ever known and could very well hold the boast of the Kyuubi, Kuyou found himself wondering as to why the fox lord would choose a lowly vampire as a mate.

Vampires had always been a war-like species that thrived in great bloodbaths. But even the purest and strongest of vampires would have difficulties against four-tailed foxes such as himself. And by the time a fox grows his or her fifth tail, then even considering vampires as a threat would be laughable and only the strongest of vampire lords could prove as fitting opponents.

So what was in this vampire girl that intrigued his lord? Surely, he could have picked one of the more powerful kitsune as a mate.

Also, he had a great deal of fear for the colossal entity that all but killed him the day before. The wise matriarch of his village, possibly the only one old enough to have remembered a time with the great fox, had spoken of the Kyuubi no Youko as an entity that inspired sheer awe and entrancement with its presence. In fact, his matriarch has made it as if the Kyuubi was truly a divine being.

Kuyou certainly felt no divine presence when against Naruto.

Instead of awe and entrancement, the only things that had gone through Kuyou's mind was absolute terror and helplessness. It was such a cowing thought for him to know he was but a spec against this monster and that there was nothing he could do to stave off the inevitable. Was this the very same being that the matriarch had talked about?

Could this monstrous fox be the same divinity of the past?

"Oh, Kuyou-kun, just who I was looking for."

The Head of the Student Police jumped and spun in his seat to where the voice came from. At that moment, he found himself face to face with that very same being that inspired terror to his very bones. Kuyou hastily climbed off his seat, ignoring the way his body screamed in pain, and knelt down in subservience before Naruto.

"K-Kyuubi-sama! Forgive me, I did not know that you were coming."

"Oh there's no need for that. In truth, I've come here to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I'd like to go around and see how much has changed since the past. And at the same time, my mate has expressed an interest in finding more about the race possible of besting her." Kuyou snapped his head up in surprise, and saw Naruto's deceptively cheerful smile. "I'm asking you to be our guide. Take us to the Kitsune village. I have business to attend there."

**-**

**OwO**

**-  
**

Mikogami, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, narrowed his eyes at the crystal orb in front of him. It was infuriating at how well the blond was at hiding his abilities. Their unofficial battle of wits had consistently turned out in his favor, no matter what obstacle placed in his path. What's more, there were moments where the blond would purposely look in the direction of his sight and smile, declaring quite openly that he was well aware of the headmaster's attempts in gauging his strength.

After he had caught wind of Kuyou's movement in this, the headmaster had hoped that some movement would happen. The four-tailed fox demon was stronger than the vampire girl, even with her sudden increase in strength, and would no doubt force the blond to reveal his hand. Kuyou had even brought a couple of relatively strong henchmen to put a harsher strain to the couple.

But again, it seemed that Uzumaki had been expecting it.

Not only did the fight occur in a place that was near the very edges of his site, but upon entering, there was a disturbing silence that had blanketed the battlefield. He tried to channel his powers in order to see more but to his horror, Mikogami had discovered intricate seals warding off his probes. They not only prevented him from knowing what was going on inside, but had also lashed back at his youki. He was caught completely by surprise and found that a portion of his demonic energy was literally _Oweaten _by the defending wards.

He was forced to wait out the battle but with Uzumaki's display of skills in seals, he knew what the outcome would be.

Kuyou was defeated.

No, defeated was too good of a word. The Head Police and his underlings were utterly routed in the fight.

He couldn't tell much either than the fact that Kuyou looked like a bloody mess when he was thrown out of the building. Again, Naruto had looked in his direction and smiled before walking past his line of sight. He did notice that Moka appeared to have been injured and unconscious though her wounds were nothing compared to the fox demon.

Mikogami had tried to question Kuyou on what happened the moment he regained consciousness but to his surprise, Kuyou was not only silent to all questions, but had even somehow threw him out when he tried to read his mind.

Once again, Uzumaki had covered his tracks well.

And now, something else has happened. He couldn't tell what and after a cursory glance, could see that both Uzumaki and Akashiya were in their classrooms. But something was different in the air, as if a spell of some sort was used without his knowledge.

Seeing the blond smile at the vampire girl, the Headmaster could not help but think that this was once again something that Uzumaki had done.

The only question now was what did he do?

The Headmaster tapped his fingers for a brief moment, contemplating on his choices. Really, there was a multitude of options available but he was not fond with most of them, that involved the organization he worked for. But which were the greater evils?

While he worked for _that _organization, he certainly wasn't accepted in it for obvious reasons. The dark lord would have been incredibly offended with this were it not for the fact that many of the leaders within the organization could kill him with ease. He disliked them but at the same time, he gathered his powers from them. Without that group, he would have been nothing and all those monsters old enough to remember certainly knew this.

But then there was Uzumaki, a thorn in his side that had completely ruined his plans. At the same time, he was an unknown factor with enough power to defeat the most zealous of individuals. There is even a chance that he might usurp his position and take on the mantle of a dark lord. While the notion was not likely, it wasn't impossible either. Mikogami had enough knowledge to bet that the mysterious blond could easily defeat him in a battle.

So who should he place his hopes on?

After a moment of consideration, he stood up from his seat and walked over to a nearby cabinet. Mikogami slowly opened the doors and picked up a modern looking cellphone. It was of sleek design and completely black except for a silver cross embedded on the back. The Headmaster stared at the device for a few moments before finally pressing the speed dial. He then casually pressed the speaker and took his seat, awaiting the inevitable answer.

_"What do you want 'Dark Lord'?"_

"I have need of your assistance once again. Something has come up in my little institution."

Abrupt laughter came out from the other side, annoying the Dark Lord. What was so damn funny?

"I'm serious."

_"Oh we know. Do not take us for fools impure one." _The voice came out arrogantly, further annoying the headmaster. _"But make no mistake, we are under no obligations to help you. We put you in power for the sole purpose of our entertainment. If this individual would like to take that power away, then we will merely sit back and watch."_

"Fools. What if he's too strong for you?"

_"There are no monsters stronger than us. There has only been one individual to give us pause and we dealt with that centuries ago. Do not think for a moment that a being as strong as that is capable of emerging without our knowledge."_

The line went dead, giving him the unwanted answer he feared. The organization was not going to come to his aid. They were willing to watch quietly as he is defeated and in the most likely scenario, killed. Somehow, the Dark Lord knew that the blond was plotting something against him. Somehow, he just knew that if he did not get some type of aid, then he was likely doomed.

Mikogami growled and ripped the silver cross on his neck. Beads spill out from the torn string and collapsed to the floor as he reared his hands and threw the item against the wall. What was going to happen? What in the world was he to do?

**-**

**OwO**

**-**

**A/N: Ugh, so yeah this chapter sucked donkey balls. I really hated writing it but it was necessary. Sorry for the long absence but I was stressing out on a lot of things. Again, the next chapter is where things start and it should be coming out the next week. Look for it then and if anything, ignore this shit chapter. If anything, I'll come back and edit this so that it doesn't appear so... pathetic. :/  
**

**Peace out.**

**-Phoenix  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. Nothing to say, really, except to enjoy.**

**-**

**OwO**

**-  
**

The sky was clear in Higashiyama-ku. Of the eleven wards of Kyoto, this sleepy little district houses the smallest population as well as being mostly of elderly people. Because it was so small, practically everyone knew one another in something along the lines of a large family. Therefore, it was easy for the many working the stalls and stores in the area to immediately noticed the group of three that stood out amongst the rest.

The one leading the group was a man dressed in in a long black coat over a dark blue dress shirt. His pants seemed of the standard business attire and every local there could immediately see the polish on his black leather shoes. He had long white hair that reached to just below his shoulders, along with a seemingly refined face. That, along with the way he walked gave him the appearance of somewhat of a regal appearance.

Just by sight alone, many of the locals found themselves disliking the man. He looked too much like one of those corporate people that had once expressed interest with turning their beloved land into some type of metropolitan junk yard.

The two behind him, though, appeared to be exact opposites of each another.

The first one they saw was a tall male, dressed in a black, form-fitting shirt with a cartoonish skull sporting a crescent mustache and a pair of baggy jeans. On his feet were wide, thick shoes that some of them wondering as to the design. They were of the same design as the normal tennis shoes most people wear but were much too wide. At the same time, they barely went above his ankles so they certainly weren't boots. Only the more younger and trendy inhabitants could recognize them as skate shoes.

He too had a aristocratic face but his eyes were covered in a pair of black shades and unlike his companion in front of him, this young man had long, messy blond hair that spiked out in every direction. It too reached past his shoulders but were braided in three separate locks. Also, unlike the other man, he sported a healthy looking tan and while both he and the corporate-lookalike were quite thin, the form-fitting shirt that he had on did a good job of showing off his muscles nicely.

The last person had her arms wrapped around the blond's elbow. And any straight man, young or old, immediately found themselves oggling at the beauty that had suddenly entered their district.

The entrancing young girl had silky smooth pink hair that reached all the way down to her seductively round hips. It framed her beautiful face nicely and was an incredibe compliment to those vibrant green eyes. She was dressed in a simple white shirt that molded her lithe body nicely like a second skin. On her neck was a black choker, or collar, with a rather large silver rosary dangling down to the top of her luscious bosom. Below, the girl wore a red miniskirt ending above mid-thigh. A pair of black stockings came after to accentuate her elegant long legs. Finally, she had on a simple pair of boots reaching up to about mid-calf, creating a teasing end to the full view of her legs.

Altogether, they made for an odd and obviously foreign group to the locals. What possible reason could they have for showing up? If they were tourists, then they certainly picked an unusual stop. There was hardly any famous landmarks and even those that were had only localized appeals.

What were they up to?

Suddenly though, all the lights that illuminated the streets faded out. It came so suddenly that many of the vendors dropped their merchandises out of shock. It only lasted for a moment but it was laced with a strange eeriness that had the populace shivering. It was those types of chills one would get from watching the most horrifying or brutal movies possible.

The lights flashed back on quickly, returning the night streets to a visible level.

But those three strangers were gone.

It wasn't just a type of disappearance one could attribute to running. If that were true, then there would have been a feeling in the air, a rush of wind or something to attribute their retreat. But nothing. No slip of the wind, no rushing of feet, not even the faint sound of a breathing one could hear as people pass by them. It was as if they had vanished completely, like spirits.

**-**

**OwO**

**-  
**

"Quite impressive there, Kuyou-kun. A fine show of your illusionary prowess." Naruto chuckled as the three of them stepped out of stone wall. After the absent light show, Kuyou had guided them to a dead end alley, only to press his body and melt into the wall itself. It was revealed that the wall was one of many openings leading to the kitsune village, sealed in powerful archaic spells. The blond was impressed with the seals used to bind the room. It showed a great deal of skills and knowledge in seals array.

"Thank you my lord." The taller individual bowed his head in thanks. "Coming from you, it is a praise above praises."

"Hmph." Kuyou turned his head to glare at the vampire, who was meeting his angry gaze with a pair of green, slitted eyes. "You're certainly one to please. Just yesterday, you were convinced that Naruto-sama was a weak human."

"A test of cunning that I admit to have failed. But surely one can't blame me for losing in a battle of wits against my own progenitor."

"Petty excuses."

Naruto chuckled and held out his hands lest a fight break out between his two companions. While he would love to see who would come out stronger now that both had a good grasp of the other's skill, he was growing rather anxious to start what he came to do. "We can settle this some other time, I hope. Now how much further is it to the Kitsune village?"

"We are already in the outskirts of the village, my lord." Kuyou gave Moka one last glare, which she responded by sticking her tongue out, and turned his gaze to the grassy meadow in front of them. "I'd wager that we should be seeing some of the more adventurous kitlings soon."

The blond arched an eyebrow at this. He may have completely assimilated the Kyuubi's memories but he had never actually seen young foxes in person. His village of Konoha, having faced the destruction caused by his past self, had made it somewhat of a vengeful sport to hunt down foxes to the brink of extinction. Because of this, the only foxes that he had ever encountered in his youth were no more than pelts displayed proudly in some sneering villager's home. It was the one of many things that had left a bitter taste in his mouth to remember such senseless slaughter to innocent beings.

But of course, human vengeance and cruelty knew no limits. Once they sought to deliver their so-called 'Justice', nothing related was spared.

It was alright though. His own vengeance was just as absolute. By the end of that Day of Judgment, his ears were ringing with the melody of human children dying, of their mothers screaming for help, of the entire village begging for a reprieve from the horrific extermination.

Just like Pain, just like the only human whom he would ever respect, he had brought complete and utter ruin to his enemies.

"Naruto-sama?" He looked down and smiled when Moka gently tugged on his arms, her eyes expressing a degree of worry for him. He shook his head and gave her a reassuring grin. It was warming to have someone worried about him. He certainly didn't love the vampire in the sense a human would understand. But he was definitely fond of her presence and having her warm body pressed against him at night gave him a soothing feeling.

Also, being the only female so far to not break after satisfying his lust certainly didn't hurt either.

"Kyuubi-sama! The village is just below this hill!"

Naruto turned his gaze over to where the four-tailed was calling from. Kuyou was standing on top of a gentle slope, pointing down to whatever it was down below. The blond arched an eyebrow and felt a moment of excitement wash through him. It would be the first time he would come face to face with a whole village of individuals similar to him. He looked down to Moka, meeting her warm green eyes from the cover of his shades.

"Shall we go?"

Moka smiled radiantly and nodded. The two took a to a leisure pace in following Kuyou, much to his displeasure. When they finally made it next to him, the four-tails nodded to the large expanse below them.

"Welcome," he declared proudly, "to the Kitsune Village."

It was a marvelous sight, in a pure and untainted sense. The moon high above was shining with absolute brilliance into the grassy fields below, illuminating a natural world of grassy meadows. In the very center, large mounds old enough to have grass covering their exterior were spread about, ranging in many different sizes. Because it wasn't that late yet, there were still plenty of foxes wandering down below. Foxes large and small could be seen frolicking around the grass, playing with one another or possible looking for some snacks.

To him, it was a strange sight to behold, as he had never once seen something like this. The blond silently looked on and saw that some of the foxes began to morph as well, taking on human appearances so that they could pick up herbs.

"They seem to be doing well."

Kuyou scoffed at Moka's attempted praise. "Of course. Unlike you vampires, we have never entered wars where we knew victory was impossible."

The young vampire glared at him but again, Kuyou paid her no mind. It wasn't until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder did he feel fear, that perhaps he might have overstepped his boundaries. Yet when he turned his gaze to the great fox before him, all Naruto did was jerk his head down to the village's direction.

"Are we going to stand up here all night or are you going to lead me down there?"

"Oh! Of course, please excuse me!"

The trio made their way down the hill and towards the village. Their trek down had immediately caught the attention of all the foxes outside and upon recognizing one of their own, some of the kitlings raced forward to meet him.

"Kuyou-san!"

"Look, look! It's Kuyou-san!"

"How are you? Eh, you're covered in bandages!"

"Quite the popular figure here, Kuyou-kun." Naruto raised an eyebrow but the four-tails merely shrugged. Two kitlings morphed into their humanoid forms and were pulling on Kuyou's sleeves eagerly. The rest were scrutinizing his companions.

"Um, this one isn't a kitsune." A young fox sniffed at Moka once before backing up and tilting his head in confusion. "Smells like blood."

"She's a vampire. Careful or you'll get bit." The young fox turned his attention to the blond next to Moka, who grinned and tapped his nose in a knowing manner. The kitling didn't know who he was as he had never seen him before but from the scent that the person gave off, he was sure that this blond stranger was a kitsune as well.

But they were only interesting if they had anything to offer.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours, little fox?"

The young kit turned looked at the hand that was offered to him, sniffing around his fingers for any sign of a threat. When he found none, the fox eagerly jumped into his palm and raced up his arm to settle onto Naruto's shoulder. There, he settled onto the blond's shoulder and raised his head in a triumphant gesture to the other kitlings below. he then turned his attention to the blond and nudged his cheek with the top of his head.

"I'll tell you if you have a treat for me."

Naruto chuckled and reached into his pocket. The young kit watched with interest as he fished around until finally pulling something out. At the sight of what was in his hand, the little fox flattened his ears in disappointment.

It was a ornate looking arm guard small enough to fit on his front leg.

He had been hoping for some meat.

"Sorry but you can't expect me to have meat right away would you?" Naruto grinned and reached up to tie the guard around the fox's front left leg. "Besides, meat is something that disappears when you eat it. This will stay as long as you don't lose it."

He pawed at the guard, feeling a bit strange in having an object hanging off of his leg. But the gesture was not lost to him and he knew to at least show some gratitude.

"The elder fox named me Genkuro." He finally answered. "And everyone else calls me it so that's what I go by."

"What about your parents?"

"They're dead."

Naruto tsked and was about to apologize when Genkuro straightened up and puffed out his chest in pride. "I never knew my parents but everyone in the village talked highly of them. My father, Kuromaru, was a powerful kitsune warrior who sacrificed himself in battle to ensure our village's survival. My mother, Tsukiko, was given a fatal wound from that same battle but survived long enough to give birth to me. I am proud to be their son."

Obviously, the feelings one would associate with lost was different between monsters and humans. Naruto shook his head but decided to not pursue the subject. He glanced over to Moka, who was kneeling down and playing with the rest of the kitlings. The vampire met his gaze and stood up as well but not before allowing the young foxes to hitch a ride. Two also climbed up to settle on either side of her shoulders while the last one was picked up and hugged underneath her bosom. Seeing their relaxed expressions along with Moka's fondness for all things fluffy amused the blond and he chuckled at the sight.

"Well then, Genkuro-kun, perhaps you can help us? Kuyou-san seems to be a bit preoccupied so I think we'll have to rely on you for the time being."

"Sure." The small fox lazily adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. "What do you need?"

"I'm looking for the elder fox that you were talking about. There are a few things that I need to ask."

Genkuro immediately raised his long tail to point up ahead. "Akihime-sama lives in the largest of the homes. She's usually inside or near so that shouldn't be any trouble."

"You have my thanks." Naruto scratched the young fox's head gently, earning a sound of contentment from Genkuro, and began his trek towards the elder fox's home. Moka was about to follow her lover when the blond turned and grinned in her direction.

"Why don't you go and have some fun with the foxes? The conversation shouldn't be too long and I'll join you after it's all done."

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. Moka looked like she didn't quite believe him and her body language clearly said that she wanted to follow him. But the young vampire eventually relented and with a heartfelt glance to his direction, she headed off to a different direction at the urging of the three kitlings. The blond followed her form for a bit, simply drinking in the sight of his lover's perfect form, before reluctantly returning to the path set before him.

"By the way, who is that vampire anyways? I just noticed it now but she had some of your scent all over her and vice versa."

"Moka's my lover." Naruto shrugged as they continued making their way to the largest mound. "I guess you can say she's my mate."

"Does that mean you're going to do the ritual to her?"

"What do you think?"

As the two chatted, Naruto noticed that just about everyone in the open had their eyes on him. The blond could hear the whispers going about as the older, more experienced foxes noticed the immense power pulsing from just beneath the surface. At the same time, his scent as a fellow kitsune was easily noticed and many were wondering as to just who he was.

The blond paid them little attention for the moment. There would be plenty of time for him to immerse himself into the kitsune culture. But at the moment, he had more pressing matters to attend to. The largest of the grass mounds finally came to view and once he neared the entrance, Genkuro jumped off of his shoulder. The small fox landed lightly on his feet and ran in, with the blond casually following from behind.

"Akihime-sama! This foreign kitsune wanted to meet you. He says his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know him?"

The moment Naruto saw the supposed leader of the fox, he came to the conclusion that 'elder fox' was an incredibly misleading term. Akihime, in her human hybrid form, was one of the most beautiful individuals that his eyes had ever seen. She looked to be in physical youth, with a body that looked no older than early to mid-twenties. Her face, while youthful in its beauty, held a mature air, a refinement of someone with great wisdom. Her hair, a rich auburn in shade, flowed down the back of her head like a blanket, disturbed only by the seven fox tails behind her and the two fox tails above of equal coloring. Akihime was dressed in a relatively conservative looking yukata but the front of her robes were loosened just enough for him to see an impressive cleavage.

Naruto could say without a doubt that Akihime was one of the most beautiful individuals that he had ever seen. But he was more interested in her reaction to his presence.

The moment he had walked in, he saw that the wise kitsune knew something was strange. Her posture, though hard to see to any normal individual, belied naked fear to his experienced eyes. She was scared of his presence and that was enough for him to know she possessed knowledge of his being.

Surprisingly, Akihime reeled in that fear and plastered a warm, motherly smile to the little kitling that had announced his arrival. "Thank you Genkuro. Now, please go out and play with the other children while I entertain our guest."

Genkuro gave an excited 'yip' and bounded out of the mound eagerly. The moment his form left the home, Naruto felt the telltale signs of containment seals activating. Again, it was an impressive show of seal works and he would have loved to study them more but his attention was focused to the kitsune leader, who had now stood up to face him.

Akihime parted the lower half of her yukata to reveal a pair of long, smooth legs. While Naruto would have loved to simply stare at them, the blond knew that she was actually setting herself for better mobility. The proof was in how her golden slits for eyes began to glow with power and the seals becoming visible to hide her energies from the outside.

"Well I'd say that you're certainly hostile."

The kitsune narrowed her eyes and replied in a cool voice. "Your presence as a kitsune may have fooled the rest of the villagers but my eyes can see what others cannot. You have the shadow of a crimson fox, bathed in blood and whirling with nine burning tails."

"Indeed?" Naruto smirked condescendingly. "Seems your sight is pretty accurate then."

"Who are you? You have the presence of a fox and a power greater than what I have ever felt before. You bear the look of a young man yet the rage in your power has seen thousands of years." Akihime brandished her tails, which had sharpened to deadly points. "You are not of this world. Why have you come here? What is it that you seek?"

Naruto remained silent. He gave no indication of having even acknowledged her accusations. But the elder fox was no foolish. She knew that he was much stronger than her and that any attack must be given with the utmost care. So she watched as the blond surveyed her home, surveying the numerous seals that now pulsed with the energy she reflexively provided. He seemed to have been contemplating something, perhaps wondering if he should take her threat seriously.

Finally, the blond finally met her gaze and smiled. The curve of his lips was an immediately warning but before she could do anything, the room became engulfed with raw, burning rage. Akihime's eyes widened in surprise at the sight and her body collapsed back to the ground.

In an instant, Naruto had flared out of his human form and took on the same hybrid look as herself, releasing so much demonic energy that it wrapped around her body like magma. All around, the glowing symbols that made up her containment seal flared with more light than she had ever seen before in trying to suppress the sheer weight of this stranger's youki. She didn't even know if the seals were completely successful. Just the sight of them working so hard was enough to confirm what her body already knew.

"You know, I'm grateful that you made this containment field as strong as it is." Naruto smiled and looked down on her, his blond hair now blood red and his eyes now glowing with a violet flame. "Because I can show you this form without fear of the entire world finding out."

The demon fox chuckled and took his seat across from her, using his tails as a chair. "Now, I will answer all of your questions truthfully but in return, I expect you to do the same. Are we clear?"

Despite the benevolence coming from his smile and the lightness of his tone, Akihime truly felt pressured from all side, if only because the aura surrounding him screamed for blood. Still, she tried her best to regain her composure and at his request, nodded in confirmation.

It was all Naruto needed.

"Good, good. Now, where should I begin?"

**-**

**OwO**

**-  
**

Moka smiled at the antics of the three small foxes. The four of them had gone off a bit away from the main village and near a large pond. There, the kitlings had immediately jumped off of her and began pouncing on one another. She would have been content simply to watch them have their fun but the three also jumped on her as well. The young vampire had been caught by surprise and fell to the thick grass below. It was all in good fun and she laughed as well. Now, the small foxes were allowing her some time to rest while they went and continued their mock battle.

The vampire girl laid her body against a nearby tree and sighed, feeling her body relax. It was peaceful here, with the natural beauty untainted by human pollution. There was just something in the very air that soothed her being and made her want to just spend the day relaxing.

Was this how everyone felt when they entered?

Before she could mull over that thought, an unexpected weight suddenly plopped itself onto her thigh. She opened her eyes and saw one of the small foxes lounging on her thigh. Despite how cute and cuddly they looked to her, she had to frown at the action and reached out to pluck the child from her lap.

"No claws." She admonished. "I don't want my stockings to tear."

The small fox growled and struggled, much to her amusement. Her body was so small that even though she tried swiping at Moka with her claws, it didn't even reach her wrist. Finally, the child gave and simply slumped seemingly in exhaustion. Moka, satisfied with this, gently laid her onto the grass besides her.

Only for the kitling to swipe at her with a tail.

Moka looked on in amusement as the fox scampered out of her sight. A trickster in blood and history. She shouldn't have expected her to accept admonishment so gracefully.

"Ne ne, vampire-neesan."

She looked down to see the same fox that ran away now sitting next to her with its playmates next to her. The young vampire arched an eyebrow and made a gesture for them to continue.

"Are you Kuyou-san's mate?" The fox tilted her head in confusion. "Because Kuyou-san's an strong yonbi kitsune and you two look like you'd be great together."

Moka stared at the fox.

She kept staring.

And staring.

Finally, she gently held out a large rock in her palm for the foxes. The three looked at it quizzically, wondering just what was it that she wanted them to see. It was just a plain old water rock with a smooth, flat surface. Nothing special about that.

The answer came when suddenly, that rock was crushed in an instant. All three of the kitlings stared as the vampire opened up her hand again and shook it to dust off the small rock bits. She smiled brightly and gently tapped the terrified kitsune in the nose.

"You're a cute child." She answered sweetly. "But if you mistake me for Kuyou's mate again, I'll crush that head just like I did to this rock. Understand?"

The foxes nodded, scared senseless by the strength displayed. But Moka wasn't satisfied with it and continued on. "For your information, the blond that I came with is my lover. He's much stronger than Kuyou will ever be."

"You mean Naruto?"

All eyes turned to the new arrival and Moka immediately recognized the fox from the arm guard given to it. "Oh, Genkuro-kun. Did you take Naruto to where he needed?"

The small fox scratched his ear with his back leg and nodded. "Yep. Akihime-sama seemed to have wanted to speak to Naruto about something so she told me to go play. I knew you guys would be here."

"Well, it's the best place to get some snacks."

"You're a glutton."

"You know you love me."

"Like a sore on my front paw."

The two foxes and Moka in the sidelines quietly watched the verbal spar between Genkuro and the kit that had asked her such a daring question. They looked like they were having fun when Genkuro suddenly growled and pounced on top of the other.

"It's a lovers' quarrel." One of the foxes commented. "Trust Ume to annoy Genkuro like that."

The brief fight ended with the slightly larger Genkuro holding up Ume's tail in his mouth triumphantly. Moka applauded him for the show and he spat the tail out, much to his opponent's displeasure.

"So you're that Naruto's mate huh? When are you going to enter the ritual?" All attention was now focused onto her again and Moka honestly didn't know what to say. She had no idea what this ritual was. But it seemed obvious that it had something to do with one's mate. Did it mean a wedding?

Ume seemed to have picked up on her confusion and readily supplied an answer. "The ritual is a strong seal that is used for kitsune mates from other species, turning them into fellow kitsunes. My mother was a water nymph and she came out of the ritual as a kitsune. Also, I hear that you keep some of your old powers as well so it's an amazing piece of work."

Moka mulled the thought over. From what she could gather, the ritual would transform her into a pseudo-kitsune. That would explain how the small kitlings seemed so open to the idea of a mate from another species. What better way to stop hybrid off-springs than by converting those mates into fellow kitsune? It was practical and yet genius at the same time. The young vampire had to wonder why the other monster species did not follow in the same footsteps.

"If Naruto-sama wishes it then I will accept." She replied easily. "I don't really have any misgivings with being converted into a fellow fox."

"Naruto-sama? Is he some powerful fox demon?"

The young vampire smiled and winked. "Something like that."

**-**

**OwO**

**-  
**

Akihime stared at the being in front of her. The story spoken by this stranger seemed almost impossible to believe. But the matriarch of the Kitsune village had been alive for nearly a thousand years. She would have easily been able to detect a lie. Everything that came out of Uzumaki Naruto's mouth had been nothing but the truth. Even if she did not want to believe, the sheer presence of this being would have left her no choice.

It explained everything about his appearance. The reason why he was nothing like Kyuubi-sama was because he really wasn't. Uzumaki Naruto was a denizen from another world, a world dominated by humans wielding elemental techniques strong enough to tear through countries. In a world like that, where the average soldier could kill many through spells, it would not be unbelievable if the demons were far stronger as well.

The elder fox sighed and idly rubbed her head. Across from her, Uzumaki Naruto, still in his hybrid form, looked at her plight with amusement in his eyes. The brat found her predicament funny. If he wasn't leagues stronger than herself, she would have struck him for his cheek.

"I believe you." She dropped her hand and went back to her formal sitting position. "As per our agreement, I will answer any and all questions you might have concerning this world."

"Good. Then we can begin immediately." Naruto crossed his legs and settled into a neutral expression. "First, you can explain to me as to why the monster races are hiding in shadow realms. Assuming that you all have been alive when humanity was still in its primitive stages, lording over them should not have been trouble."

He was sharp. The young fox knew that something was strange with their current lives. Of course, she shouldn't have expected anything else. He had told her that from the first day of his arrival, he had immersed himself in gathering information. It would have struck him as strange immediately if the school he entered turned out to have been made for coexistence rather than pure domination.

"The Golden Age of us monsters was rooted in ancient times. You can still read about those mythical tales of beasts strong enough to devour nations and challenge gods. Those were the times when we lorded over the humans and treated them as nothing more than toys and food." Akihime folded her hands on top of her lap and bowed her head sadly. "But they soon disappeared when humans began to discover strange abilities. Magicians began to appear nearly two thousand years ago and with them, came the strength to combat us. Because our ancestors did not originally see them as a threat, we allowed them to populate numerous areas and grow in numbers. With the growth of humans came a growth of magicians as well. They became overwhelmed by numbers alone and were beat back into the shadows."

"And it was like this ever since?"

"No. We monsters of the East experienced a renewal in strength over a thousand years ago. That was the time when Kyuubi-sama appeared to us. Its power was like a beacon and we grew in strength to rise once more. Under Kyuubi-sama's guidance, we fought with the humans and very nearly won against them. But that was until the foreigners came." Naruto arched an eyebrow but she did not allow him time to retort. "Eastern magicians focused on the abilities to curse and summon servants. Because fighting them became more conventional, we easily defeated most of their diviners and summons. But when the foreigners came and began spreading the ideas of those Western spells, we too were beat back and Kyuubi-sama was sealed. Without that beacon to give us strength, we fell back into the shadows. It has been that way ever since."

The young fox mulled over her words. "And what of those magicians?"

"They have since consolidated power with their patron god. To this day, they still seek for any chance to wipe us out completely."

"A patron god?"

"The so called 'Holy' God of Christianity." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He had not been expecting one of the world's most influential religion to have magicians in their employment. He thought the religion abhorred any type of witchcraft unless...

"Exorcists." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he dug up some obscure information gleamed weeks ago. "A secret order that has its own hierarchy."

The elder kitsune nodded. "Indeed. And they're presence on this island have been gaining in strength and popularity over the years. Pretty soon, we will be driven to a corner."

"You don't have to tell me that." He knew full well just how popular it was getting. Hell, some of those damn manga books left in the dorms had been considerably influenced by the Christian religion. Even the headmaster was...

The Headmaster.

"Akihime-san. What can you tell me about the headmaster of Yokai Academy? I clearly felt the youki of a monster from him but he was dressed in the garbs of a priest." At the mention of the headmaster, Akihime snarled and flared her demonic energy.

"That fool is nothing but a traitor!" She spat in disgust. "A pathetic mongrel who sold himself to the exorcists in exchange for a position of power. To think that he was once one of the respected Dark Lords! Now he is nothing but an agent of that order, with the sole purpose of weakening monsters and 'aiding' them to live peacefully with humans!"

"Why isn't this common knowledge?"

"There were few of us that knew of his betrayal from the beginning. And after, the order sent their hunters to kill those that found out. Only a handful including myself remain. But I have passed down this knowledge to the village and ever since, we have been hiding carefully from the Exorcists."

"And Kuyou's position in school?"

"A position of trust meant to gather information. Only fools who hide in ignorance would not attempt to exploit hidden traitors."

Naruto was impressed with their skills regarding information. The kitsune seemed well immersed in the field of intelligence. They would make for the perfect spies and scouts. And judging from the brief display of power from their matriarch, he could see that they were quite strong in combat as well.

Good. He'll be needing their abilities in the future.

"Two more questions and we'll call it a day, Akihime-san." Naruto grinned and tapped his forehead. "You wouldn't happen to know where your Kyuubi is sealed, would you?"

"Of course. We all know where Kyuubi-sama sleeps but we simply lack the strength to both combat the exorcists and destroy the barriers." Her eyes suddenly widened and her body bolted upright. "Don't tell me you mean to-!"

Naruto's grin only widened. "The location, if you please?"

She slumped back to her seat, struck dumb with his unconfirmed intent. Only when he began waving his hand in front of her, did she remember his earlier question. "E-Ezochi, or what is now known as Hokkaido. There is a small kitsune shrine near the Asashikawa prefecture. It is housed in a large cave by the moutains and heavily guarded by the Exorcists stationed there."

"Now see? That wasn't so hard." Naruto chuckled and stood up. In an instant, his body morphed back into his human form, displaying a fluid control of his incredible powers. The now blond demon returned his gaze to her and lightly scratched his head in an almost sheepish manner.

"And that last question: What the hell did Genkuro mean by a ritual anyways?"

**-**

**OwO**

**-  
**

Hours later, Naruto was resting in a luxurious bed, within a suite from one of Kyoto's most expensive hotels. While his body relaxed, his mind was working through the information that the kitsune matriarch had provided for him.

It would seem that the Exorcists and their 'holy' spells would prove to be an annoyance. It didn't take much to figure that whatever powered their spells would be the exact opposite of youki. His lover's own rosary should be proof of that. Still, it shouldn't be too difficult to pursue his goals here. All he needed was time and that was something he had in abundance. Patience is a virtue he knew all too well but of course, all of it would be for naught if he cannot free this world's Kyuubi.

"Is something on your mind, Naruto-sama?" The blond turned his gaze to see his lover, fresh out of the relaxing bath and clad only in the complementary yukata. She smiled at him and climbed into bed as well, making a deliberate show of her swaying hips. Naruto watched her silently as she climbed the bed and mounted herself on top of him. Her legs were parted, allowing her to gently grind against him, earning a appreciative groan from him.

"I'm just going over some plans." Naruto reached up to her sash and easily loosened it, allowing the fabric of her robes to slide down her body. Moka didn't see the need to part with the clothes completely and merely shrugged off the sleeves as she continued the slow, arousing dance on top of him. "How do you feel about going to Hokkaido?"

Moka leaned down and laid herself fully on top of him. She pressed her head to the side of his neck and bit with a bit more force than usual, earning her a chuckle from him. "Guess you don't like it."

"Of course not." She replied lightly. "What sane person would love the cold? Especially when it's winter time?"

"If all goes well, we shouldn't be there for more than three days."

"What is it that you're planning?" Moka blinked when she felt him tap the back of her head. She pulled herself back and grimaced when she saw him grinning cheekily. "Patience. You'll know everything soon enough."

That would be the most she could get out of him, as unsatisfactory as it might be. Nevertheless, she accepted it and returned to feeding. Moka shivered in ecstasy as the warm ambrosia drained into her mouth. She could never get enough of the taste, texture, and quality of her lover's blood. That with the flood of power into her body only made it that much more enticing. It was so good that she couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she sucked on his blood and even when she was finished, her tongue would slide over his puncture marks slowly, to savor the flavor.

Naruto laughed and caressed the back of her head when she was done. "Is my blood really that amazing? You sounded like you were already having sex with me."

Moka lifted her head and indeed, the drowsy, satisfied expression on her face was as if she had just made love to him. The young vampire smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, gently parting his mouth to slide her tongue in. They played like that for a while, simply allowing their tongues to lick and fondle one another.

Then, she unexpectedly ended the kiss and pulled back. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden end but refrained from saying anything when she decided to press a finger to his mouth. "Naruto-sama..." Moka said his name quietly and with more humbleness than usual. "I have a request to make of you."

"Oh?" She hardly ever request anything from him specifically. "What is it?"

"I... I want to take the ritual." Moka licked her lips, building up the courage for herself. "I want to be a kitsune, just like you."

The blond sighed, having expected something like this. The kitsune matriarch had given him a general idea as to what the ritual was about but truthfully, he didn't really care either way. But he knew that Moka would definitely see this as an opportunity for herself. He and gave her an exasperated look and said clearly. "You know that I don't care if you're still a vampire. It's not like it'll make that much of a difference if you take it or not."

"It might not make much of a difference to you but it does to me! I... I want to stay as your loyal mate. There's nothing that can show my devotion more than that." Moka gave him a pleading expression. "Please accept this. I want to stay with you and remain at your side forever."

Naruto searched her expression silently, quietly seeing if she was truly earnest in this request. All he saw was pure devotion to himself and a desire to have her way. That had him amused and since there really weren't any drawbacks to the ritual itself, he had no opinion in the matter. The blond sighed again and reached up to tap her head. "Idiot." He replied lightly. "If you're that intent on doing this, who am I to stop you?"

Moka's eyes lit up in happiness and she embraced him joyfully. To her, his permission was the single greatest moment of her life. It wasn't just about the ritual that had worried her. She took a huge gamble on her part when she proclaimed herself as his mate. She knew all too well that a being as powerful as Naruto could have easily denied her as his mate and saw her more as a warm bed to satisfy his lust. She was somewhat expecting that as well and to hear him admitting her as his mate in his own way was just like dream.

"But." She yelped in surprise when he unexpectedly thrusted his hips upward. "The mission and a little history lesson comes first."

"Naruto-sama... thank you." The blond waved her thanks aside, preferring to indulge himself in the finer aspects of 'mating'. Pretty soon, the only things going through the vampire's mind were pleasure and fatigue as he saw fit to sate his desires on her body.

Yet even through the roughness of sex, one thing nagged at Naruto. The headmaster of the school was a youkai and yet he took on the robes of an exorcist. While he knew nothing of their structured hierarchy, the blond had a feeling that the headmaster was perhaps at the very bottom in terms of command.

That meant that there were potentially numerous other exorcists stronger than the 'Dark Lords'. And if they had the strength to even seal away a Kyuubi, even one far weaker than himself, then perhaps they would prove to be the challenge his darker self desired.

Just the thought of a worthy battle had him filled with anticipation.

How big of a fish lurked in those waters? How tempting of a bait will he need to lure them in?

And how big of a knife will he need to gut them?

**-**

**OwO**

**-**

**A/N: And that's it for this week. I'm already working on the next chapter though I can't promise when it'll be coming out next time. Earliest will probably a week and a half from now and latest will be a month, if nothing else comes up. Things have been getting busy around here and my internet isn't going to be regular anytime soon. But know that I haven't abandoned this story, nor do I plan to. **

**Well everyone read this chapter and leave a review. Thoughts and inputs would be very much appreciated.**

**Cheers.**

**-Phoenix  
**


End file.
